Disturbance
by iLuke
Summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES Mpreg & rape FULL SUM. INSIDE
1. Stroll to Konoha

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san..  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Stroll to Konoha

* * *

The young jinchuuriki sighed boredly as he glanced over to the large stack of useless paperwork sitting to the side of his large desk. He then glanced over to the framed pictures sitting on the other side. The first one was a precious one, one that made a difference in Gaara's life; A picture of his family, which consisted of Temari, Kankurou and himself. The second one was himself and the one he doubted he would ever have: Lee. This picture, if Gaara himself didn't remember wrong, was taken after the failed mission of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke. Lee, Gaara had to admit, was pretty stupid for going out to fight someone like Kimimaro; one of the Sound Four, or including him, Five. 

Not 2 minutes after the Kazekage looked to the framed picture of Lee and himself did he hear a knocking on his office door. "Enter." He droned dullfully, being trapped in his office all day not sounding like a good way for the day. The person he saw was one whom made him a little more accepting of the fact that he had to be trapped; his -coughoverprotectivecoughcough- and loving sister Temari.

"Hello Gaara! Having fun?" She teased sarcastically.

"Haha very funny Temari." Gaara sighed as he took a stack of papers from the emmense mountain of paperwork he still had to complete, which he failed to finish out of pure lack of interest.

"Gaara, if you want a break you can always leave the work to me and Kankurou." She said as she walked over to Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And leave Kankurou as Kazekage? Don't make me laugh." Gaara said playfully as Temari laughed.

"Hey, hey, whats this I hear about leaving me as Kazekage?" At that moment a tall man with warrior paint entered the room. On he back he sported a wrapped up puppet as Gaara knew.

"Gaara is thinking of taking a break! He's gonna give the position temporarily to you and me, Kankurou!" Temari said as a look of horror painted itself across the redheads face, and he quickly started to shake his head back and forth.

"Sweet!" Kankurou yelled as Gaara sighed, defeated. "Oh, and Gaara? Why not take a few weeks off?"

"OH NO!! I am NOT going to leave you two as Kazekage(s) for THAT long!" Gaara hissed. "YOU'D PROBABLY DESTROY THE VILLAGE IN THAT TIME!"

"Us? Thats a laugh!!" Temari said. "We'll send a letter saying that you are going to Konohagakure for a few weeks!"

"K-Konohagakure??" Gaara choked.

'**Whats wrong, Gaara-chan? Afraid of comfronting your fear of being rejected by Lee-san?**' The tanuki demon within Gaara asked teasingly.

'Shut up you stupid tanuki.' Gaara hissed.

'**Looks like someones craanky!**' Shukaku continued to tease as Gaara groaned.

* * *

"Bye Gaara! See ya in 3 weeks!" Kankurou said as he waved goodbye to Gaara. 

"Take care!" Temari continued to wave.

"Yeah, yeah," Gaara muttered sourly as he was escorted by two high ranked ANBU.

"Gaara-Sama. We are estimated to reach Konoha in about 2 days and 21 hours due to this weather..." One of the ANBU, one sporting a tiger mask, said.

"Excellent. Continue as planned." Gaara said.

* * *

In 3 days, Gaara's escorts and himself finally arrived at the Konoha gates. There were two jounin guarding the gate, and when they saw the ANBU and the Kazekage himself, they stuttered a salute and opened the gates. 

Gaara expected nothing less in the town of Konohagakure. Fresh smells filled the air, shouted of marrymaking and laugher closing the gaps left by the smells. Then he saw familiar faces.

"Gaara-san!" Naruto shouted. Gaara raised his head from its position of looking to the air and looking at the blondes sun filled, whiskered face.

"Naruto-san, its a pleasure." Gaara said as kind as one like him could. Then, he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat when he saw Him.

"Gaara-kun! Welcome back to Konoha!" Lee said, his shining black hair waving in the wind. Then he stuttered, "My apologies, Kazekage-sama! I am to call you by your respectful title!!"

"Its not a problem, Lee-san." Gaara stuttered.

'**You do realize you're blushing, right?**' Shukaku laughed harshly.

'Dammit, this is not my day...' Gaara sighed.

"Gaara-Kun? Are you alright?" Lee asked as he leaned close to Gaara's face, causing him to turn very red.

"I-I have to go talk to the Godaime.." Gaara stuttered as he quickly walked away.

"Jeez, whats got his tongue?" Naruto asked no one as he just walked Gaara leave.

"I dunno." Lee sighed.

* * *

"Hello Kazekage-sama, I see your trip was safe. Now, tell me why in fact you came here..." Tsunade said as she organized the paperwork stacked on her desk. 

"My sister and brother saw fit that I have a break from being Kazekage. I, myself, agree... I haven't exactly been feeling well for a while..." Gaara said.

'**Thats bullshit Gaara-chan. You know the reason you agreed to all of this is because you wanted to see your precious "Lee-kun"!!**' Shukaku said as he burst out laughing at the fact that Gaara mentally blushed again.

'Would you give it a rest? You've been going on like that ever since you've started talking after the battle with Kimimaro.' Gaara growled mentally.

"Alright, so you are going to be staying for 3 weeks as I see here..." She said as she reviewed the paper.

"I actually plan to be here 3 days." Gaara said.

"3 days? But-" Tsunade started but was interrupted.

"Its only an excuse so that Kankurou and Temari can keep the top. I don't plan to leave them there to take my responsibility for that long." Gaara said.

"Sibling competition?" Tsunade summarized by what she was told.

"Yup." Gaara replied.

3 days later-

"Kazekage-sama, just to be safe I am going to send a couple jounin with you..." Tsunade said.

"Fine, I guess there isn't anything I can do to object." Gaara sighed as his two ANBU appeared right next to him.

"Now, I shall send with you... Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade.

"D-did you say Rock Lee??" Gaara stuttered, caught off guard by her decision.

"Yes, and Hyuuga Neji. I'd send Naruto, but for the sake of his safety as well, I am going to keep him here. Sending another jinchuuriki out with you, who is also a jinchuuriki, would just give the Akatsuki more reason to attack you. This way, we don't give them what they want." Tsunade explained.

"H-hai." Gaara stuttered.

'**Ooh, isn't this nice? You get to be out in the desert for 3 days with your crush!! Then you get to have him in your city!! Talk about killing two birds with one stone...**' Shukaku teased.

'Shut up, stupid Tanuki demon.' Gaara hissed.

"Yosh! Tsunade-sama, I am ready to depart!" Lee said as he ran up to Tsunade.

"As am I." Neji said as he walked up to Tsunade.

"Good. Your mission is escorting the Kazekage back to his village. You will return right after you finish packing and rationing." Tsunade said.

"Yosh!" Lee said in the 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Neji said as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Now off with you!" Tsunade said, and the two ninja obeyed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama." Gaara said as he rushed off, his two ANBU following.


	2. Rape

** Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san..**

**A/N:O THE HORROR!!! I was working on this chapter for 30 min or so and then the computer shut down and I forgot to save it!!! SO NOW I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -kicks the damn computer-  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rape

* * *

'Finally back to Suna...' Gaara sighed as he entered the gates. 

"G-Gaara!! W-we thought-" Temari and Kankurou were at the grocery shop which was closest to the gates. Gaara was able to find them, though.

"Yeah, you THOUGHT. But did you really expect me to stay for 3 weeks and let you ruin this place?" Gaara sighed as he walked up to them.

"Temari-san! Kankurou-san! Good to see you again!" Lee said as he waved happily to them, running over to the three.

"Aw lookie, Gaara brought his boyfriend!" Kankurou teased, which caused both Lee and Gaara to blush. Then, Temari pulled Kankurou's ear and gave him a noogie.

"Common Temari! Let me gooo!!" Kankurou said as he squirmed in his older sisters grasp with no luck of freeing himself.

"Don't tease Gaara, Kankurou!" Temari said as she let Kankurou go.

"Now, I must report to you that Hokage sama expects us to leave as soon as we are prepped up and rested." Neji reported.

"Ah, well in that case, take these--" Kankurou gave Neji and Lee a little red ticket each. "--These can give you a free meal at the bar over there. And thank you for making sure my brother got back safely."

"Its no problem." Neji said as he and Lee walked to the bar.

"Now, I guess I should get to that paperwork..." Gaara sighed.

"Theres no need, Gaara... We already finished the paperwork for you... We wanted to surprise you in three weeks, but now is good enough!" Temari said.

'**Wow, thats a first. I'd expect they'd let all the paperwork there for YOU to do... Now, what are you going to do? Dream about having sex with your precious "Lee-Kun" again? Tell me so that I can cover my eyes if you are.**' Shukaku snickered as Gaara growled at his remark.

'No, I guess you can provide me with a battle of words.' Gaara said.

'**Your on!**' Shukaku dared. Gaara started to walk back to the Kazekages mansion, lost in his mind engaged in a battle of words with his oversized tanuki demon counterpart.

* * *

"It was nice of Kankurou-san to give us these tickets for a meal!" Lee said as he took a bite out of his meal. 

"Agreed. Listen, I'm done with my meal, so I'm gonna get rested up and when you are rested up, lets meet at the gate to leave. Okay?" Neji said as he finished his drink.

"Hai!" Lee said as Neji gave his ticket to the server and left.

"Sir, can you fill this bottle with water please?" Lee asked, as the server nodded and took the bottle to the bar. He returned with the bottle filled with water.

"Arigato!" Lee said, and at the same time the man behind him asked for a bottle of sake. As Lee got up from his chair, the man behind him did as well. Their elbows that were holding their different drinks collided, so the two closed bottles hit the floor. They looked exactly the same, so anything could've happened. And it did.

"Oh my! I'm sorry sir!!" Lee apologized as he bent down and picked up one of the bottles as the other man picked up the other.

"Its no problem!" He said kindly as Lee took a sip from the bottle he had in his hand now: The one that had sake. As soon as he took the sip, the man realized he had the wrong bottle. "Excuse me, you have my bottle!" He said as he switched the bottles.

"Itsh no problem shir! Shank (thank) you!" Lee said wearily as he walked out of the bar, stumbling a few times. Then, he cast his vision to the Kazekage's mansion. "I shink (think) that I will give Gaara-kun a vishit!" Lee said as he jumped to the rooftops, on his way to the mansion.

* * *

Gaara was still lost in his thoughts, sitting on his bed engaged in that battle of words with Shukaku... the usual for a jinchuuriki. Then he heard the window slide open, and when he looked up he saw none other than the spandex wearing Lee. 

"Lee-san? What are you doing here??" Gaara asked. Then Lee came closer and he recognized the look on Lee's face. Gaara's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was in danger. "L-Lee-san! Y-Your drunk!!!"

"And you, Gaara-kun, are the mosht beautiful person! Did anyone ever tell you that?" Lee said. Just as Gaara was about to scream for dear life, Lee gave him a deep kiss, his tongue intruding the young Kazekage's mouth. Lee smiled his drunk smile as he heard Gaara stifle a moan.

At the moment, Lee had Gaara pinned down, and he started to take off Gaara's clothing, but keeping a deep passionate kiss with him.

'**I bet you're enjoying this, Gaara-chan..**' Shukaku teased as he laughed at Gaara.

'ENJOYING!? Shukaku, you overgrown nuisance! My sand isn't protecting me and my crush is about to... to...' Gaara couldn't say that word. He just couldn't. 'Are YOU keeping the sand from protecting me!?'

'**Actually, no. The sand isn't protecting you because you love this man. No matter how you wish it would protect you, deep inside your heart you don't want to harm him, which is what the sand listens to. You can't change your feelings for someone in an instant, so I'm afraid you can't prevent this...**' Shukaku laughed at Gaara's demise, and at his horror.

"L-Lee!! Stop!! Please! I'm begging you! You can't control yourself, just please let me go!!" Gaara pleaded, but nothing could change fate. Fate had caused Lee to get drunk. And oh boy, did fate hate Gaara... Lee began to nip at Gaara's skin, and then bit down roughly, causing him to scream. Once he peeled off Gaaras clothing, he threw it to the corner, and he lowered his position. He buried his fingers into Gaara's hips, and licked Gaara's member, sucked everything it gave up, causing him to moan. Repositioning himself, Lee pulled Gaara into another passionate kiss.

Then, ignoring his own conscience, ignoring common sense, ignoring Gaara's pleas, he forced his way into Gaara, as far as he could go, causing Gaara to scream. His muscles burned, ripped, and bled more than they ever had. But no one could hear him... Everyone in the mansion was asleep, and Gaara couldn't change that. He began to cry, feeling defenseless and being the damsel in distress was not doing well to him.

"L...Lee... Please..." Gaara sobbed as Lee slammed into Gaara again, very roughly; Too rough for Gaara's delicate body. His muscles ripped even more as he could no longer feel his legs. Over 20 minutes later, Lee felt himself come. He rested his body on Gaara, as he licked Gaara's chest and traced the muscles. Five minutes passed, and Lee still lied on and in Gaara. He then got up, but before slammed into Gaara once more, causing him to whimper in pain, then he pissed on him.

"Bye Gaara-kun!" Lee said as he left by the window. He jumped to the roof of the next building, and so on.

* * *

Soon Lee slipped off the roof and into an alley. He rubbed his head and moaned slightly, wobbling to his feet. "Whaa...? What happe--" Before he could finish asking himself the questions, pictures of blood and the sounds of Gaara's please and sobs returned to him. He slowly looked down, and to his horror saw blood; some one elses blood. "What did I do!?" Lee cried out angrily; to himself. Then he heard Neji calling him. He saw that he had a full waterbottle, so he ran to the gates.

"Whats with you?" Neji said, pointing to Lee's pants. Lee smacked his head with his hand, remembering that he should've washed his pants before running off to find Neji.

"Please don't ask." Lee whimpered as he ran off into the desert. Neji shrugged as he ran after Lee.


	3. The Horror Of The Truth

** Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san..**

**P.S Miharo asked me this: **I wonder how the journey will go because Neji is with them, Neji you will cause problems and trouble to Gaara confess his feelings.

**And since I didn't tell in the last chapter, I shall give you a log of the trip:**

**Day 1: Gaara was running swiftly up in the tree tops, but still agitated at the fact that Neji and Lee were still arguing about whether or not their ex-sensei was "youthfull" or something... Gaara really didn't care.**

**Day 2: once again, Neji and Lee were arguing, and it was REALLY starting to agitate him... Agitate him beyond reason... Then Lee accidently tripped and bumped Gaara, both of them ending up on the forest floor, Lee on top of Gaara, noses touching... The rest of the day Neji was teasing Lee about how he tripped the Kazekage on purpose and how he enjoyed being in the position on top of Gaara, and Shukaku was teasing Gaara about how he wanted to kiss Lee... Poor Gaara XD  
**

**Day 3: Neji was scanning the area for attackers and Lee, being very dumb indeed, kicked a rock he found in the desert, and then the rock came to life... It was a giant SAND BUG!!! So they spent most of the day fighting this giant bug... And then Neji was teasing Lee saying that Gaara liked him, and ended up with sand in his mouth... Shukaku was laughing the entire time...**

**And that is the trip...****  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Horror Of The Truth

* * *

Temari was walking to the bathroom in the middle of the night, when he heard a soft moan come from Gaara's room. "T...Temari...K...Kanku...rou...Any...one...hel...p..." Temari froze at this whisper, and slowly walked up to his door. 

"G-Gaara? Are you oka--" She whispered, but the ending syllable was caught in her throat as she saw the messy pile in Gaara's bed.

"T...temari..." The pile whispered. She could see the sheets were all red, yet she could make out his head, rested on his pillow, his messy red hair being grasped by his quivering hands, his eyes shut in pain, his bleeding shoulder, looking so defenseless...

She did the only thing she could at the moment. "KAANKUROOOOOOOOOU!!!"

* * *

Kankurou, of course, was sleeping calmly in his bed, two rooms away from Gaara's room. Yet he didn't feel that calm after a shrill shriek from Temari ripped into his room and into his ears. He got out of the bed quickly and he ran to Temari, who was standing in front of Gaara's room in her three quarter sleeved shirt, which only reached the top of her thighs. Something wasn't right, he could tell for there was a look of sadness and horror on her face. 

"Temari, whats wr-" He looked into the room... (AN: 3...2...) "HOLY FUCK!! GAARA!!" They both ran up to Gaara's bed, and Temari took off the sheet. She suddenly wished she didn't.

"G...Gaara, who did this to you!?" Temari squeeked, eying his ripped muscles. Only some one powerful could've done this to their little brother... He was the Kazekage, he was the strongest... He was raped.

"K...Kon...oha...nin..." Gaara's eyes cracked open as tears flooded down his cheeks. His eyes stared to his brother and sister foggily, but hurt, sadness and rejection shined clearly through the fog of his pain.

"We have to get him to a hospital! If we don't he could..." She choked on the last word, and instead of standing there she grabbed his coat and wrapped him in it, and grabbed another blanket and wrapped him in it as well... Then she picked him up gently and stared to Kankurou.

"Lets go." Kankurou said, hearing a scream erupt out the quivering form of Gaara.

* * *

Kankurou and Temari now sat outside a door in the Suna hospital. Temari was sobbing in Kankurou's lap, and Kankurou was swearing death on the one who did this... Little did they know, that person wasn't exactly having a joy ride with their conscience... Soon, a doctor walked out of the room, shaking his head sadly. 

"Is Gaara gonna be okay?" Temari asked as tears streamed down her paled cheeks, as her once beautiful sparkling saphire eyes were now dull, depressed pale blue.

"Yes, but this is going to take a long time to recover from... If he was an average shinobi, I would say he'd be lucky if he can ever walk as he once did, let alone fight. But with him being Kazekage and Gaara of the Desert, I can definately say he will be able to fight for a little time, but that will be in a loong time..." The doctor said. "And the saddest thing is... His opening is doubted to return to an average size of someone whos had sex before, let alone been raped. At the moment, you could stick the tip of a kunai in there without hurting him... The person who did this didn't care if he was kazekage or not, his body is bruised beyond any that I have seen before..."

"I swear I will kill the bastard who did this to him..." Kankurou growled. "Temari, I'm going to send a letter to the Hokage... We will send the fastest hawk we have. They WILL pay, whoever they were..."

* * *

2 days later- 

"Hokage-sama!! Urgent letter from Suna!!!" Shizune ran down the hall as fast as her legs would take her. Tsunade lifted her head to see Shizune presenting a letter to her, breathing heavily from the running.

"Thank you Shizune. I will look at this immediately." Tsunade dismissed Shizune, and opened the the decoded message. It said:

_Dear Hokage-Sama,_

_We have a very terrible dilemma. This is Kankurou writing to you at the moment, and we of Sunagakure are angered greatly. One of your fucking shinobi raped our brother!! We request that you send these shinobi and kunoichi immediately. If they do not arrive in four days (four because there could be trouble on the way) then we will have no choice but to declare war on your country. The doctor said if our brother was an average shinobi, he would have to be lucky in order to be able to walk again, let alone fight. He also said that his opening is NEVER, and I repeat that, NEVER, going to return to an average size of someone whos been raped. NEVER!! He, and my brother GAARA is who we are talking about, has to be LUCKY in order for it to heal to that size!! Now I give you the list of Shinobi and Kunoichi:_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

_-Nara Shikamaru _

_-Haruno Sakura_

_-Hyuuga Neji_

_-Rock Lee_

_-Ino (AN: Forgot her last name)_

_The reason why we asked for Ino and Sakura is because we also need two of your top medics to help us. They have been trained by you and since you are the best medic in the Five Shinobi Nations we are trusting them... I also heard that that Sakura girl is pretty damn good at the healing crap. Send them here IMMEDIATELY (that means in the 4 days we are giving you) and no one gets hurt._

_Signed,_

_Sabaku No Kankurou and Sabaku No Temari_

"SHIZUNE!" After reading the letter, Tsunade summoned Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Get Uzumaki, Nara, Haruno, Neji, Lee and Ino for me. They are to report IMMEDIATELY." Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She said as she ran off.

* * *

"So anyways..." Naruto was talking to Shikamaru and Lee about something while Neji was leaning against a wall, when Sakura and Ino walked by them. "Hey Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said happily as she waved at Naruto. 

"Hey!! Tsunade-sama has requested your presence! All of you!" Shizune said, pointing at Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Its private, and you are needed IMMEDIATELY." She said as she beckoned them all. All 6 gave each other worried looks and followed.

* * *

"Good, you're all here. Now, theres no easy way to say this, so I'll tell you straight forward: The Kazekage has been raped by one of the Konoha shinobi." Tsunade said. Everyone gasped and Lee took a step back and stumbled. Neji's eyes widened as he remembered the blood on Lee's pants. He shot Lee a glare, and Lee squirmed. 

"Kankurou has requested all of you to go. Sakura, Ino, as two of the best medics of this village, you are required to assist Kankurou and Temari on this matter. Obey every order they tell you. Got it?" She said. They all nodded. "Good, now off with you!! If you do not arrive there in four days Suna will be at war with us. Once you see him, you would probably understand WHY they said this."

* * *

On the travel-- 

"Who could've done that to Gaara...?" Naruto asked sadly. "I've heard of hurting and rejecting us jinchuuriki... But this...?"

"It'll be okay Naruto, Ino and I will help him..." Sakura said, as she traveled alongside him. Lee was in the back of the squad. Seeing this, Neji joined him.

"Lee..." Neji started, but Lee shook his head and interrupted.

"I think it was me. I actually am not sure... I remember at the bar, after you left... Someone behind me ordered sake, and when our elbows clashed, our bottles fell to the floor, and I must've grabbed the wrong one... Neji, help me..." Lee stuttered as his eyes filled with tears.

"Shh... We will see what happens, just don't cry or the others will suspect something." Neji said, to hush up Lee.

* * *

3 days- 

The squad finally reached the gates. The guards let them pass, and they walked in. Tsunade also added before they left that Temari and Kankurou were most likely at the hospital, so thats where they went.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked, as he looked inside.

"Shikamaru." Temari appeared from one of the many hallways. "Follow me." She said sadly as she walked down that same hall. Soon they were standing outside room 521. "Kankurou. They've arrived." She said again, as a man came out of the room. His face was red, and you could see faint tears.

"One of you did this to our brother." He hissed angrily as he let the others into the room. Sitting in a bed, with bandages on most of his body, with an oxygen mask strapped over his face, with many tubes in his arms that gave painkillers, was Gaara.

"Holy... Gaara!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the injured Kazekage. "Gaara... what happened...?"

"N...Na...naruto..." Naruto almost jumped from surprise at the weak voice. He looked down at the injured 15 year old. There was so much pain and confusion in his eye, yet his mouth formed a small smile. "G-good t...to see you..."

"Gaara... W-who did this to you!?" He asked, at the brink of crying.

"I...I..." His pupils moved their focus to the doorway, where stood a certain taijutsu master. "...L...Le...Lee..." Lee looked at the unfortunate boy, and he walked slowly up to him. Tears took over his eyes as he doubled over and started to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry G-Gaara! It wasn't my fault!!! I-I was completely d-drunk!!! I c-couldn't control my a-actions!!! P-please f-forgive mee!!" He sobbed, his head burried in Gaara's shaking chest.

"I..." Slowly his eyes closed as the painkillers took their effect, and he fell asleep. Kankurou grabbed Lee by the collar and hissed slowly and dangerously,

"You will regret everything." Lee's eyes widened as Kankurou socked Lee in the stomach, which caused him to fly across the room. Lee tried to get to his feet, but doubled over again and gripped his stomach in pain.

"FUZZY BROWS!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at Lee, fear of Kankurou's anger.

"Kankurou! You baka!! Keep control of yourself!!!" Temari cried, anger at her own brother. "He will be punished for his actions. Now, I suggest you leave to the Kazekage's mansion. Give the ANBU at the door this sheet of paper. We have already arranged for your rooms. Ino, Sakura, please stay here.

"Lets go." Shikamaru ordered as Neji, Naruto (against his will, Neji and Shikamaru were dragging him) and himself walked over to the mansion.

"Sakura, Ino, can you please inspect Gaara? To see if there is anything that can be done to help him even just a little more?" Temari asked.

"Yes Temari-San." Sakura and Ino said as they walked over to Gaara. Sakura took his pulse, and took his temperature. "Hmm, its good he didn't get a fever... Now, you said in your letter that Gaara's opening could not heal back to a normal size of someone whos had sex or been raped. Correct?" They nodded. "If you would be kind enough to undo the bandages that cover his opening so I could inspect how bad the wound is..."

"Can you see if you can help him?" Temari asked sadly as she undid the bandages.

"I will see, Tsunade-sensei taught me many healing methods... I need to see how bad is its condition to see if one of these methods could heal it..." Sakura replied as Temari finished unwrapping it. She turned and inspected it. "Wow, its in TERRIBLE condition... I think the mass chakra healing method could heal it slightly, but there would be nasty side effects..."

"L-Like... w-what...??" Sakura turned her attention to Gaara, who winced.

"Well, you would be in a coma for 48 hours or more... But it is the only way to ever see that you would be able to fight for more than 10 minutes... and to be able to have full mobility, the size of the muscle rip is guaranteed to keep you on bedrest for 2 months or more and it prevents you from being able to ever run again..." Sakura said.

"...Its all m-my fault..." The quivering voice of Lee sounded.

"True, you really did a number on him... These bruises are also in bad condition... Ino can take care of those while I take care of this... Lee, the way you raped Gaara... Its unbelievable..." Sakura said.

"S-so...? W-what a-are y...you waiting f...for? H-help... m...me..." Gaara quivered when trying to speak, and his chest rattled with every wheezing breath.

"My apologies, Kazekage-sama!!" Sakura said. She focused alot of her chakra on her hands, and soon it was a dense blue color. She lightly touched his opening, causing a hiss to escape from Gaara's lips.

'**Tch. Even if she heals you, you'll still be in suffering for about 7 more months or so.**' Shukaku giggled.

'What do you mean?' Gaara said as he hissed again when Sakura continued to heal his opening.

'**What do you think happens when a chick gets fat after sex?**' Shukaku said.

'Isn't it that she's pregnant?' He asked.

'**Bingo. Thats what you'll be suffering from!**' The giant tanuki hollered in laughter. Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. He shouted out loud and angry,

"WHAT!?"


	4. Confidence

** Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN:3  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confidence

* * *

"Kazekage-sama??" Sakura said, still healing him. 

"S-shukaku said... H-he said that I...I...I was pregnant..." Gaara said, shocked.

"WHAT!?" Ino, Kankurou, Temari and Lee yelled.

"It could be possible, actually. Tsunade said that when she was studying the healing arts, she came across a journal log of a man who said his demon made him pregnant because he asked for female reproductive organs!" Sakura said. "Apparently Shukaku must've given you the organs of a female when Lee raped you..."

'**Man, she looks dumb but shes really smart... Thats EXACTLY right!!**' The tanuki stated, shocked. Gaara's face held three emotions: Hurt, shock, and anger.

"I..." Before he could say anything else, he passed out. Sakura wiped her forehead of sweat. "Well, I can proudly say that you can expect Gaara to be able to stand in two weeks at the most!" She smiled, proud that she was able to make a difference to some one, remembering how she couldn't with Sasuke. Temari looked starry eyed to Sakura, then ran up and hugged her.

"T-thank you..." She said. Sakura patted the stressed older sister on the back, comforting her.

"Not a problem! After all, us girls have to stick together, no?" She said. Kankurou looked to Sakura in amazement.

"Wow..." Was the only thing he could manage to say.

"Sakura!! I finished healing his bruises!! And I'll tell ya, he looks better than he did... Damn, Lee, you amaze me and disappoint me all at the same time!!" Ino said as Lee swore he felt his heart break.

"Ah, you just reminded me. Mizuki! Get here!!" Kankurou yelled as the Tiger mask-wearing ANBU appeared.

"Yes Kankurou-dono?" She said.

"Put him in the prisonhold. Gaara will decide his punishment in 2 days." Kankurou growled.

"Yes sir." She said as she restrained Lee. Sakura and Ino just stood by and watched as Lee was taken by the ANBU.

"Gaara, justice will be served." Kankurou whispered as he looked down to his brother.

2 Days Later-

Gaara's eyes opened slowly and tiredly. 'Man... I'm beat...' Gaara thought as Shukaku yawned.

'**Good luck with having children. You have lots of time to get used to the idea!**' He said as he laughed when Gaara got infuriated at him.

'I hate you.' Gaara thought.

'**Thank you. I take that as a compliment!**' Shukaku hollered when Gaara got frustrated.

"Gaara, we decided to let a few of the citizens visit you, it would really make them more confident in you if you acted kindly to them, and it should make you feel more confident in... well, I'm not going to say it out loud, but you know." Sakura said as Gaara nodded.

"Kazekage?" A little boy with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and black pants, entered the room, with Sakura behind him.

"Yes?" Gaara said as he tried to keep himself awake since the painkillers were still in affect.

"Are you okay?" The little boy asked as he rushed to the side of the bed and hopped on.

"You could say that... Sakura, can you please stop the painkillers...? Its making me sleepy..." Gaara said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Gaara-san." She walked over to his side and ajusted a knob on a control panel. The liquid in the tubes that were still attached to his arms slowed their movement.

"Thank you." He sighed as the child crawled up to his face.

"When I heard the news that you were hurt, I was scared. You are my hero, I want to be like you!!" The boy said, and the boy grinned when Gaara smiled under the oxygen mask.

"Tell me, whats your name?" Gaara asked.

"Its Chi." The boy said.

"Thats a nice name... Now just excuse me for a sec, I'm gonna use a jutsu real quick..." Sakura tried to stop him, but she then realized which jutsu he meand. A pile of sand was sitting on the bed. Chi stared hard at it, and saw that it was taking the form of a sphere... no...

"An eye?" Chi asked as he looked slowly at it. Gaara close one eye. The pupil changed from a pale brown to a full, chocolate colored brown.

"The optical nerve is attached." Gaara said as the eye zoomed in the air. It then peeked around the corner. "It seems like your mom doesn't like the fact that you wandered off by yourself, shes waiting in the waiting room... why don't ya go to her?"

"Can I come see you again?" Chi said.

"Of course."

"Can I bring two of my best friends next time?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool!!! They're gonna be so jealous when I tell them that I got to talk face to face with the Kazekage!!" Chi zoomed out of the room after thanking Gaara and telling him bye.

"You're actually pretty good with kids." Sakura said after she was sure Chi was gone.

"Theres a lot of things people don't know about me..." Gaara said as he fell asleep.


	5. Change For The Better?

** Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN:3  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Change For The Better?

* * *

A week passed since Chi started to visit the Kazekage. He brought two of his friends, one whos name was Akihiko, and the others name was Hitomi. Hitomi had beautiful emerald eyes, and she had flowing blond hair and she preferred to wear blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had the picture of a tanuki. Akihiko had shining black hair and sapphire eyes, and he wore red pants and a white shirt with an orange fox. 

"Kazekage-san! Kazekage-san!!! Can we come in??" A voice squeeled behind the door.

"In a minute, Chi. Kazekage-san is having a checkup. Could you wait for a few more minutes?" Sakura said as she inspected the condition of Gaara in general to see if their healing abilities helped him. "I can tell you your recovery is going better than it would've... If Kankurou hadn't got us, you would've been taking months to recover... In another week you can finally be able to stand at the least. Oh, and I'm leaving you a bucket." The look on Gaara's face explained nothing but confusion as she leaned in and whispered, "Pregnancy often leaves one with great morning sickness." Gaara groaned as she smiled a bit and left the bucket.

"Arigato, Sakura-san." Gaara said as he settled into a comfortable position. "You can enter now Chi."

"What was the checkup for, Kazekage-san??" Hitomi asked as she hopped on the bed.

"Nothing you should be concerned about..." Gaara said as he cast his gaze to the window.

"Oh... I hope you get better soon!!" She said.

"Yeah..." Gaara sighed. He thought of what Kankurou would do to Lee... He hoped that Kankurou wouldn't order Lee's assasination.

'**Still pursuing you precious Lee-kun, Gaara-chan? I'm surprised you still love him, even after doing this...**' Shukaku said as he shifted position.

'I don't care for some reason, I know he feels bad about it... You saw how bad he felt the day he saw me so weak... Damn, I hate being weak.' Gaara thought.

"Gaara." Gaara looked to the doorway, and saw Kankurou standing there, holding in his fist the collar of someone...

"Lee!!" Gaara said as he saw that it was Lee, but... He looked different. His face was charred and cut, and his jumpsuit was tattered and broken. "Kankurou." Gaara hissed. "What did you do to Lee?"

"I punished him for hurting you." Kankurou said. "Having to walk on hot coals and being barraged by kunai seems appropiate, no?"

"No. You're taking this too far Kankurou, you're letting your anger get the best of you. Leave him in that chair and stand outside. I will talk to him." Gaara ordered. Chi, Akihiko, and Hitomi kept moving their heads back and forth when each of them talked.

"So you're just willing to let him go?" Kankurou said as he sighed, trying to release his anger in another way.

"Yes. But first I wish to speak to him." Gaara said. Lee's eyes slowly opened.

"K...Kazekage-sama...?" Lee spoke weakly. He dropped to the floor when Kankurou let his grip leave.

"Chi, Akihiko, Hitomi, can you pull him onto the bed? I can make a little more room..." Gaara said as he painfully folded his legs while the three 5 year-olds pulled Lee onto the bed. Lee woozily ajusted himself so he was positioned in the same was as Gaara was.

"Man... I'm an idiot..." Lee sighed as his head drooped. Gaara frowned at this as Chi leaned againsted Gaara's knee, Akihiko and Hitomi trying to find a place to sit on the small hospital bed.

"Lee... Don't think that. It only hurts yourself and people who care for you... Anyways, you won't need a reason to think like that when I tell you that I forgive you, I don't really mind what you did... In fact, that made one big change for the better. I got to meet three children that are like little siblings to me." Gaara said as he ruffled Chi's hair, Chi grinning and Akihiko and Hitomi tackling Gaara as everything got into a wrestling match. Lee watched as Gaara fell out of the bed and on his head on top of it (no pun intended, nyah, see the head, on top of it? Get it? Nyah, bad pun.). His bottom half luckily only slid off the bed and landed softer than his head and shoulders. Lee jumped up as Gaara failed to stand twice, then picked him up and lied him back on the bed.

"Kazekage sama, you should be more careful! You could've hurt yourself!" Lee said as he pulled up the sheets to Gaara's abdomen. "Thats the last thing you want!!" Lee said as he sat in a chair.

"Hey Gaara, we came by with a pre-- Hey, Lee, Kankurou let ya go!!" The words were spoken by the mouth of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-san!!" Lee said. "I've missed seeing my comrades!" He said as he hugged Naruto and sat back down. Naruto smiled at the fact that Gaara didn't kill Lee, which was a sign that Gaara forgave Lee.

"Chi, meet my friend Naruto. He dreams of becoming the Hokage." Gaara said as Chi let go of Gaara's shirt and walked (er, crawled, his feet were caught in the sheets) over to the edge, and stood to Naruto's height, when he tripped. Gaara tried to move forward to catch him but when he tried, he felt like he was being bombarded with shuriken. Naruto jumped forward and caught the boy.

Chi opened his eyes and saw that he was not on the floor, but in Naruto's arms. He gave him a big hug and said happily, "Thank you Naruto-san!!"

"Please, no need for respect. You can treat me like a brother, and even call me as one if you want. Any precious friend of Gaara is a precious friend of mine!" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-nii-chan!" Chi said as he jumped from Naruto's arms to the bed, where he landed on his face in the sheets. He lifted his head to see Gaara shaking.

"Kazekage-san? Whats wrong?" Chi asked as he stepped to Gaara's side. Gaara rolled over to his side as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Aaauuugh..." Gaara groaned as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He grabbed a bucket that Sakura left him and hurled his guts out after he took off the oxygen mask.

'**Mehehe, I'm gonna get a kick out of the next seven months...**' Shukaku said.

'Seven months? Isn't it supposed to be nine?' Gaara asked him.

'**Man, you can be dumb sometimes. I'm a TANUKI, a demon raccoon-dog!! Raccoons usually carry their young for about 2 months or so, I wouldn't be one to know since I'm a DEMON, not one of those stupid, powerless things... Anyways, that just speeds up your pregnancy in general. You should be thanking me.**' Shukaku said.

'I really disagree, you're the one who did this to me in the first place, stupid raccoon.' Gaara said.

"Gaara?? Are you okay? You just puked... in a bucket..." Naruto said.

"Don't remind me." Gaara hissed. Naruto looked strangely at him.

"Is anything wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked, walked forward to him.

"No, no... I'm fine. Really!!" Gaara said, setting down the bucket.

'**Gaara-chan, you honestly think that he's gonna believe you?? Especially carrying Kyuubi... us demons can tell when you humans are lying...**' Shukaku said as he laughed very loudly.

'Damn.' Gaara sighed.

'**Meh, Gaara's lying through his teeth.**' The giant fox in Naruto said. '**I can even hear Shukaku laughing...**'

'Really? How do I know that you're not lying Kyu-kun?' Naruto asked.

'**Bijuu can't lie to their jinchuuriki, dobe.**' Kyuubi said as he rolled over mentally.

"You know, Kyuubi can tell you're lying through your teeth." Naruto said. This brought shock to all of them.

"Dammit, I hate bijuu sometimes..." Gaara swore.

"You carry the Kyuubi!? I think that foxes are awesome!!" Akihiko yelled.

'**Finally, someone appreciates my species... Well, I'm technically a demon fox, but WHO CARES?? Tell him that he's on my 'list of humans who I like'.**' Kyuubi purred.

"Kyuubi likes you!! He says that your on his... er, "List Of Humans Who He Likes", or something like that..." Naruto said.

"Wow!!" Akihiko said. Gaara sighed in relief, thinking that Naruto was going to forget his 'problem'.

"Nyah, you didn't think that I was just going to forget about you so easily, did you Gaara?" Naruto chuckled. "Now, tell me. Whats up?"

"I really don't want to say unless everyone SWEARS not to tell anyone." Gaara said.

"Kazekage-san, you're like a big brother to us!! Why would we tell a secret of you!?" Hitomi whined as she hugged Gaara.

Gaara sighed doubtfully. "Well, Naruto, Kyuubi probably told you that they, and when I say they I mean demons, can change a human in different ways, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, apparantly when Lee raped me, Shukaku must've thought of it as a joke to add female reproductive organs... So, simply put..." Gaara gulped. "I'm pregnant."

**Muahaha, Gaara told his secret, how will Naruto, Chi, Hitomi and Akihiko take it? Read it and weep in the next chappie!! XD Dattebayo!!!!**


	6. Rejected!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san..**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Worthless flames are made by fucking idiots who need a life. So that means you, anon. dd135, are the** **are the utter retard, now go make yourself useful and go play in traffic, or go play with the lion at the zoo. P.S I already play in traffic you ass. Nyah.**

**P.S Sorry this is a late update, I was out of range of the internet for most of the day... Nyaaah -.-

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Rejected!

* * *

"What!?" Naruto yelled. He almost dropped the box, but realized he was still holding it so he kept a good grip on the box. Gaara glanced worriedly to Naruto, Chi, Hitomi and Akihiko, whom wielded surprise on their face. He hoped that they would keep the secret. 

"Thats... Thats... COOL!!! Not only will I have a brother figure, but now people that won't make fun of me for being the way I am!" Chi said as he sat on Gaara. "My dream now is to become the sensei of your children, and soon become the Kazekage myself!!" Chi said.

"...What??" Gaara was taken by surprise.

'**Man, what a spaz...**' Shukaku sighed as he swung his tail in a way indicating that he was veery bored.

'Shut it, tanuki.' Gaara growled.

'**My, my, attached to the boy, are you? I wouldn't be surprised, you humans are all the same.**' Shukaku sighed.

"Don't sweat it, Gaara! We won't tell your secret!" Hitomi said happily as she hugged him.

"Yeah!! Besides, our best friend looks up to you, if we said anything he wouldn't be very happy with it." Akihiko said.

"We can keep a secret. As for me, I give a Jinchuuriki's promise!" Naruto said.

'**Jinchuuriki's Promise? Meh, he's an idiot. Even WITH Kyuubi, he's an idiot.**' Shukaku chuckled.

'Can you give it a rest!?' Gaara hissed. Shukaku continued to laugh.

'**Naruto, are you gonna give him the present yet? I'm starting to get impatient...**' Kyuubi sighed.

"Oh, and Gaara? Here, my friends and I prepared this present for a Get Well gift." Naruto said as he placed the package on Gaara. He unfolded the paper in an orderly manner... and...

"Its... its my bear..." Gaara said. He remembered that a while ago that it was accidently shredded, and that he was very sad when he found it like that. "Y...you fixed it..." Gaara just stared.

"Y-yeah, it took me a while... And I accidently stabbed myself with the needle a couple times... And look! We signed it to show how we care!!" Naruto said as he showed his bandaged hands as he turned the bear. There were many names from his own people as well as the leaf currently here. Tears welled up in Gaara's eyes. No one has ever cared before.

'**Tch, are ya gonna cry about it Gaara-chan?**' Shukaku spat.

'...Y...yes...' Gaara said as he welled up in tears and started to cry. Gaara gave Naruto a big hug, and Naruto patted Gaara on the back of the head. "N...no one has ever done something so nice for me... I-its so sh-shocking that someone, someone not even from m-my country w-would do something for me... Especially wh-when it caused them pain..." Gaara sobbed. Chi hugged Gaara and grinned.

"Then my friends and I will make sure you get lots of care!!" Chi smiled as he snuggled his face in Gaara's chest and hugged his role model.

"Thank you..." Gaara said as he snuggled deep in his bed and fell asleep, Shukaku not taking the opportunity to take over him for some reason.

* * *

-Gaara's mind- 

'Wanna play chess?' Gaara said as he sat in front of the giant demon.

'**Eh, sure, nothin better to do... If I was to take over, I wouldn't be able to do anything anyways, you're worthless as you are as the moment not being able to move at all...**' Shukaku said as a chess board appeared. They started to play an endless game of chess as Gaara slept.

* * *

"Lee... Do you like Gaara?" Naruto said. Chi, Hitomi and Akihiko stared to Lee. 

"Well... I do, A LOT!... but I don't want to cause him any more pain or suffering, so I'm feeling as if I need to reject him... What if he doesn't feel the way I feel about him??" Lee said as he rubbed his temples, very frustrated.

"Oh... Well, see ya! I promised Sakura I'd meet her, Neji and Ino at the Dragon's Spire, or something like that..." Naruto sighed as he walked out of the room.

Naruto walked to the restaurant that was named "Dragon's Spire", and saw Neji, Ino and Sakura sitting at a table. "Oi!! Sakura!!" Sakura turned to him and waved. Naruto walked to the table and sat down next to Neji. "What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Its about Gaara and Lee. Gaara told me earlier today that he was madly in love with him... He even said that he didn't know if he could handle the possible rejection..." Sakura said as she looked into her glass.

"Oh fuck." Naruto said as he shook his head. "Lee said that he loved Gaara, yet he felt like he had to reject him... This is bad..."

"Dammit. If Lee rejects Gaara, who know what'll happen..." Neji sighed.

* * *

Gaara's eyes opened as he sat up and looked up. He saw Lee, sitting in the chair looking at his feet. "Lee...?" Gaara asked. 

"Oh, you're awake. I have something to tell you... I have a feeling that I need to do this, so I will say it: I can't love you." Lee said. Gaara's heart ripped in half as he started to quiver. Lee looked questionably to him as Gaara hid his eyes by looking down.

"Get out." Gaara growled dangerously.

"Gaara, I..." Lee started as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"Get. Out." Gaara lifted his head, and that same psychotic look was on his face. Lee quickly scrambled out of the room and out of the hospital, only to run into Kankurou and Temari.

"What the fuck?" Kankurou said as Lee sprinted past him.

"Forget him, he's probably training or something..." Temari sighed as they continued to walk to the hospital, where unknown to them, there was an empty bed and something written on the wall.

"Gaara, we got y-- Oh. Fuck." Temari said as she almost dropped the vase of flowers she was holding as she saw Gaara wasn't there. She did see, however, written on the walls were the words, "He cannot be forgiven. My heart is broken."

"What the hell did Lee--" Kankurou started, but then interrupted by Naruto.

"Damn! We were too late!!" He hissed. Kankurou raised an eyebrow.

"Too... late?" He hissed, as he clenched his fist.

"Lee said that he loved Gaara but thought that Gaara didn't love him, when actually Gaara did. So Lee rejected his feelings and Gaara, and Gaara couldn't take it... Damn, where'd he go...?" Naruto said. Then, he saw a note on the floor, and he picked it up. It said...

_Naruto, I know you're the person who is going to read this,_

_I have run away in the desert. I am not planning on coming back soon, I have to find a way to release my anger and depression because Lee... He rejected me. I can't take it, its tearing me apart. I beg of you, don't try to look for me, I fear that my anger will cause me to kill you all... And don't bring any civilians with you if you do decide to look for me, only bring trained shinobi.  
_

_From,_

_Gaara._

"Guys, Gaara's in the desert... and I have a feeling that he's not himself." Naruto said.

* * *

'**So, you're sure that you want me to take over?**' Shukaku said as he looked around. 

'Yes. Your main job is to kill anyone who tries to hurt me, but mainly deflect everything and one else, and to make sure that Naruto can't find me, create a sandstorm. I just need to be alone...' Gaara said.

'**Well, technically I'm here, so you're not exactly alone...**' The tanuki sighed as started to rebuild his form out of sand.

'I mean alone as in just me, just one person. You're a demon, so you don't really count as a person.' Gaara sniffed as soon he was in the perfect form. Shukaku's form.

'**True. Now, if you could go to sleep...**' Shukaku said as Gaara's body pushed through the sand on Shukaku's forehead.

"Forced sleeping technique!" Gaara hissed as soon, his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

"**Finally free!! Yet, I still have the task I need for Gaara-chan...**" Shukaku shrilled as he tested his form. His tail waved harshly as the sand begin to whirl violently. "**Well, finished making the sandstorm he wanted... Its not strong enough to destroy Suna, but enough to keep people away...**"

'Good. Now, feel free to do what you want...' Gaara said in his mind.

"**Yes, Gaara-chan.**" Shukaku said as he shot a couple of air bullets in the direction of the forest, destroying the trees.

* * *

'**Oh, damn... Shukaku's been released. What the Hell does that Gaara kid think he's doing, going and letting that blasted tanuki free?**' Kyuubi hissed as his fur bristled up, making Naruto's skin prickle. 

"Crap, we're gonna need a lot of back-up 'cause big, fat and ugly's out to play." Naruto said. As soon as they got to the gates, they saw one of the largest sandstorms. Strangely, it only surrounded Suna, just by 10 feet. Neji activated his Byakugan, as he looked deep into the desert. He saw a large trail of chakra, and soon saw a large form charged with akuma (demon) chakra

"There isn't any doubt, I see about 4 miles east from here there is a giant sand creature with akuma chakra. It apparantly created this sandstorm, theres traces of its chakra in the sand. and theres a large chakra trail starting about 5 feet into the storm..." Neji analyzed as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I can see that the demon creature has a small body on his head... It has to be Gaara. If we can pump much chakra to make a force field of some sort, we can create a vaccum that just fits us."

"Leave it to me, Kyuubi can lend me some of his infinite chakra..." Naruto exclaimed as he asked Kyuubi, 'Can you?'

'**Sure, I guess, there isn't much to loose by doing so, I have an infinite amount so... here...**' Kyuubi said as the seal lit up a reddish color, and soon Naruto was surrounded with red chakra. The sand soon avoided all of them as Naruto pushed forward into the storm.

"Wait!!" A voice called. They turned around to see that it was Lee. "Please, let me come... I want to help, not to be some nuisance..."

"Fine, but if Gaara is hurt more by you, you're going to regret ever touching him." Kankurou hissed as Lee ran over to Naruto, whom resumed pushing into the storm.

* * *

"**Gaara-chan, Naruto is pushing into the storm by forcing Kyuubi's chakra as a barrier... Damn, what do you say I should do? If I could choose, I would kill them, but... Then you'd probably kill yourself and I'd be sealed away...**" Shukaku hissed as he noticed a large amount of chakra, no doubt Kyuubi's. 

'Well, its simple. If you have to, fight. If he summons that stupid toad... Try to get rid of it.' Gaara sighed as tears continued to roll down Gaara's closed eyes.

"**Jeez, I haven't seen you like this since you killed Yashamaru and he told you what used to be the truth... You're really that upset? Man, you humans are strange things...**" Shukaku said as he gave Gaara pity and a scournfull look.

* * *

2 hours- 

"Wait... I can see something..."

"No, thats me you idiot!"

"Sorry."

"Is it me, or is this sandstorm more dense?"

"Its just you Naruto."

"Is it me, or are we in a pile?"

"Kankurou, we ARE in a pile. Idiot."

"Nyah, Kyuubi says that he needs to take over to give any more chakra..."

"If it can clear up this mess, then please do!"

"**Thats better.**" A large portion of chakra flared up, and Naruto was in his transformed form. He was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra form. Neji was on the bottom of the pile of ninja trying to find their way to Gaara. Lee had Kankurou's foot in his mouth as Temari's fan whapped Kankurou in the head. Shikamaru was face to face with Temari in the pile and Naruto was sitting on top. Soon, they all got back up.

"Well, this storm is too dense, the Byakugan won't help us here. Naruto, do you think that Kyuubi can sense Shukaku's chakra??" Neji asked.

"**Idiot, I am Kyuubi, remember? Naruto let me take over to pump more chakra... It was getting more and more difficult for me to give him chakra since this storm was muting me more and more...**" Kyuubi said as he rubbed his head. "**Anyways, I can see that we are not that far away from him, since the chakra is very strong... I'd say we have a mile or so... Oh great, I'd say we have no miles left, Shukaku found US.**" Suddenly the sandstorm dissapeared as a large tanuki demon towered over them.

"**Tch, you are so small, I can't believe Gaara was worried about me being defeated again. This time, I've got a whole lot more moves to dish out.**" Shukaku hissed as he brought his hand down. Everyone quickly moved out of the way.

"**Apparantly we are going to have to fight him...**" Kyuubi sighed. Shukaku chuckled softly, and then harshly cackled, making them look in confusion, yet a look of anger tainted Naruto's face.

"**Now, Shukaku, why are you laughing when the battle hasn't even started?**" Kyuubi retorted, causing the smirk on Shukaku's face to disappear.

"**Theres a simple answer to that. Gaara was actually hoping I wouldn't have to fight you, and the horror of what you said is very amusing...**" Shukaku chuckled as he remembered Gaara's mental expression.

"He was hoping NOT to fight? Then why did he run?" Lee asked.

"Man you ARE an idiot Lee... Gaara ran because he felt too much anger and depression when you rejected him... It would cause him to destroy the village if not far away." Neji sighed. Shukaku cackled again as he eyed Lee.

"**You stupid little runt, you're the reason Gaara released me. He released me so that I would fight to protect him while he moped. He loved you, and you rejected him. You are REALLY the dumbest person I have ever seen. Why do you think Gaara-chan blushed when you leaned closer to his face? Damn, Gaara has been having perverted thoughts ABOUT you ever since he battled you in the chuunin exams... It sickened me.**" Shukaku spat.

"H...he what??" Lee gasped. "H...he loves me...?"

"No duh, you dumbass. Your rejection just piled apon the rejection of his village from long ago... He knew that they would always have fear of him, even if they supported him..." Temari sighed as she remembered holding Gaara while he cried when he remembered when he became the Kazekage. People spited him and yelled, feared and hated, when all Gaara wanted was to protect them and earn their acceptance.

"**I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this... SUMMONING JUTSU!!**" Kyuubi yelled as he flipped through the Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, and Sheep seals, then slammed his hand on the floor. A blast of smoke appeared, and soon Naruto was standing on top of Gamabunta, the chief toad.

"Eh, been a while Naruto!" Gamabunta croaked as he wielded his sword.

"**I need you to help me get Gaara back! Big, fat and ugly's keeping us again!**" Naruto hissed.

"Fine..." The toad boss drew his dagger and flew straight for Shukaku. Once again, he cut off Shukaku's arm as his dagger went flying.

* * *

The battle went on for more than 30 minutes, and soon Shukaku started to tire. There was alot of chakra overloading his system, another hit and it wouldn't be good. Then, Shukaku's ears perked up as he heard Gaara say something. 

"**Eh? You want me to-- What!? I can't do that! Y-you'll... and I... Damn you...**" Shukaku hissed as Gaara's frail body on top of his forehead swayed back and forth.

'You heard me, I want you to use the Desert Storm Daggers. I don't care if I go into a coma, I don't want to loose to this thing again and be humiliated about it.' Gaara hissed. 'I just feel so much anger, I don't want it anymore!!'

"**Fine... DESERT STORM DAGGERS!!**" Shukaku's stomach inflated as he pressed his stomach, and more than 500 daggers flew out of his mouth, fully charged with akuma chakra, and it hit Naruto and Gamabunta, sending them flying. Then the sandstorm formed into a giant dagger and flew right for Gamabunta. When it hit him, he dissapeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto coughed as he tried to get up, but failed.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura ran over to him and pulled out the daggers. Then she began to heal him. Shukaku failed to see that Lee was right behind Gaara, then he punched Gaara in the back.

"**DAMN!!**" Shukaku hissed as he was sealed back inside. Gaara's eyes opened slightly, as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Gaara. I'm sorry I rejected you... I... I need to tell you that I didn't know that you loved me, and that... that I..." Lee couldn't say what he had to say as Shukaku's form started to collapse. He jumped off of the giant head, holding Gaara's limp body.

"W...whats wrong with him??" Lee asked. Temari bit her lip and Kankurou swore.

"I can't believe that Gaara told Shukaku to use the Desert Storm Daggers, especially when he was critically injured. It can put a person to death if very injured, but since Gaara wasn't that bad, he only was put into a coma. I don't know how long he'll stay this way... Dammit, why did he risk it that much?" Temari stuttered as she grabbed Gaara and pulled his unconscious body into an embrace.

"Lets get back to Suna, we need to get these two medical attention..." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto and started her dash to Suna.

* * *

**Nyah, don't kill me! Well, sorry it took so long once again... Man, longest chapter yet!**


	7. Proposal After Battle

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san..**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh!!)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**Mah, who do you think should go with Kankurou? If no one answers, I'll put him with Kiba (first thing that came to mind...)**

**Nyah, I support the idea that Arashi is Naruto's father. Don't like it? Then DONT READ! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Proposal After Battle

* * *

Lee sighed as he sat in Gaara's room at the mansion. 'Why didn't I realize it earlier? Why couldn't I have told him I loved him? Why did I reject him?' 

"Fuzzy Brows? Are you still in there?" Naruto said. He often checked in on Lee after he recovered. He felt sorry for Lee and Gaara and how both of them made mistakes. "It isn't good to mope about things that just went out of hand. I should know."

"B...but it was my fault this happened to Gaara... It was all my fault." Lee felt a tear trail down his cheek. Naruto sighed as he could feel Lee's guilt radiating out of the room very clearly.

"Well, it happens... Lee, instead of moping, why not get Gaara something?? Maybe something like a plush doll or flowers or..." Naruto started to list everything he could, and then Lee thought of something.

"Thank you for giving me an idea! I must go to the stores!" Lee said, as he dashed out of the room, leaving Naruto standing there. "It'll definately make Gaara and I together!"

'**Well kit, you really lifted his spirits for sure. I wonder what he went to get?**' Kyuubi wondered as he watched as well as Naruto when Lee dashed out of the mansion.

'Hmm, 'Gaara and I together'... Hmm... I think I have an idea of what he'll get Kyu-kun...' Naruto snickered.

'**Hmm? What? What do you think he'll get Kit?**' Kyuubi asked, curiously wagging his tails.

'I'm not telling!' Naruto said in a singsong voice.

'**Dammit, this is why I hate humans a lot of the time: They are devious little bastards.**' Kyuubi sighed as he rubbed his snout with his paws inside his cage.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where a jewelry shop is?" Lee asked. 

"In fact, I do! There's one at the end of these market stalls." The lady said as she pointed down the aisles.

"Arigato!" Lee said as he walked down there.

"Stop! Thieves! Stop!!" Lee's head perked up as he saw the jeweler crying out as a few muggers ran with some of the jewelry from his stall. Lee decided to take off his weights, and then set them down in an alley (AN: aiyaiyai, just setting them down made a hole in the floor!!) and ran after them. He punched the first one in the head, kicked the other one into a wall and chased the third one into an alley way where he took a few garbage can lids and launched them at the mugger, knocking him out. Lee walked up to him and tied him up with the other two and took the bag.

He ran back to the jeweler and said, "Here is your jewelry sir!" He handed the man the bag and when the man opened the bag and dumped out the items. Lee looked closely to the ring that fell out: The color of the gem was the same color of Gaara's eyes. The design was in gold and it looked like there were two dragons guarding the gem. "I'm glad I could help sir, but how much is that ring?" Lee asked.

"Its normally 13800 yen (A/N: around $117)." Lee sighed, he didn't have that much money, but then as he was about to leave, the man added, "But to thank you, I will give it to you for free!! You also rescued items that were twice as much as that and more!! Its the least I could do!!" Lee's face broke into a grin.

"T-Thank you!!!" He cried happily. The man gave him the ring in a box.

"So, what are you planning on using it for?" He asked, as Lee looked up.

"I plan on proposing to my special someone." Lee said, as he caressed the gem. 'I hope you'll forgive me, Gaara-kun.'

"Good luck!" The man said as Lee walked to the alley, put back on his weights and ran to the hospital.

* * *

"Gaara-nii-chan, I miss talking to you..." Chi sighed. Sakura looked at Chi sadly as he looked to Gaara, who had more tubes attached to his arms, that gave him the things he needed. Gaara's pregnancy had become very noticable to the ones who were allowed to see him. 

Suddenly, the window crashed, and Sakura fell to the floor, blocking her face so she wouldn't get hurt. They were rogue ninja, and they weren't friendly. "GAARA-NII-CHAAAN!!" Chi yelled as he was about to be killed by one of the many ninja. Gaara's eyes snapped open, and he looked to the sound of the scream.

"Get down!" Gaara yelled as Chi did was he was told when five kunai came flying to him. But he didn't feel pain, just a budge of something big. He looked up and saw Gaara protecting him. He coughed, and a little blood splattered on Chi's face. His eyes shut at the pain as he started to shake.

'S...shukaku, make the sand protect m...me and Ch...chi...' Gaara thought. 'I...if not... I...I'll d...die...'

'**Fine... Weakling.**' Shukaku said as the sand took the form of Shukaku's hand. Gaara pulled the kunai from his back and set them down.

"U...ultimate d...defense..." Gaara whispered as these events happened in order: Sakura was pulled close to Gaara and Chi, the sand shield rose and created a sphere around them and the room was filled with sand. "D...desert... f...fune...ral..." Gaara said as the rogue shinobi in the room were killed.

* * *

Chi's mother ran to the room and saw sand... Lots of sand. "CHI!!!" She screamed. The sand slowly drained out of the room into the gourd of sand. Gaara closed his eyes in pain as he doubled up. Lee jumped through the broken window and saw Gaara, hurt... and he also saw that there was a rogue ninja behind him, with a katana. 

"STAY AWAY FROM GAARA-KUN!" Lee yelled as he launched a kunai at his neck, killing him. Gaara looked up weakly. "Gaara... I'm sorry I rejected you... I loved you, but I didn't want you to get hurt... I mean I love you... I love you... Forgive me... please..." Lee sobbed each word as he held Gaara close to him. Gaara looked weakly to Lee. Sakura saw Gaara and shrieked.

"Lee! You need to leave me to heal Gaara or he won't be alive... He's bleeding alot!" Sakura took Gaara in her lap and used her regular healing method. Chi's mother entered the room, and Sakura looked up.

"Wait... you seem familiar... You are Amaterasu, you used to be the best medical ninja in Suna! I remember seeing your picture in one of the medical books!" Sakura exclaimed as a flattered look took possession of Amaterasu's face.

"I'm flattered that one of the best medical nin's still remember me." She said happily. She then heard Chi cough out a little sand as he sat up.

"Chi... You're okay!!" She cried happily as she embraced her son in a hug.

"Mommy, Gaara-nii-chan saved me! He took the blow that could've killed me!!" Chi cried as he looked to his savior, Gaara. Gaara was asleep, and unconsciously snuggled into Lee's lap. Lee flushed at this, and chuckled nervously.

"The Kazekage saved you? He's not so bad after all..." She said, and Gaara opened his eyes and groaned.

"W...What happened??" Gaara asked as he yawned. Chi giggled happily as he hugged Gaara happily.

"Gaara-nii-chan! You saved me!" He cried out joyfully. Hitomi and Akihiko ran into the room.

"Chi! We were worried! We just got the cookies in the box and when we turned around you were gone! Why'd you run off!?" Hitomi yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see Gaara-nii-chan. Then we were attacked... and Gaara woke up to save me..." Chi said as he sat on Gaara's belly.

"He saved you!? NO WAY!!" Akihiko yelled.

"Yes way. I saw myself." Sakura said.

"For real, Sakura-ba-chan?" Hitomi asked. She had taken Sakura as an aunt figure, since she was an orphan with her brother Akihiko (A/N: Surprised? Meh, I thought of this in my sleep XD).

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Oh, by the way, Gaara-nii-chan!! We got made some cookies! Since we didn't know if you were going to wake, we made some just in case you did, and we brought them to share with Sakura-chan!" Chi grinned as he grabbed the bag and opened it. The smell made everyone's mouth water. Everyone grabbed a cookie and ate away, and after a few minutes the box was empty. Then before Lee forgot, he put his hand in his pocket.

"Oh... Gaara? I got something in the market stalls... and..." Gaara watched as Lee got on one knee. Naruto was sitting on the window sill grinning, and he was watching as Lee took a box out of his pocket. "...I know that the child you'll have in a while is ours, and I want to be a part of their life as much as you do, so... Would you marry me?" He opened the box and the ring that the merchant rewarded him with shone brightly. Gaara looked down at the ring, and up at Lee.

'**Wow... Coincidence? This was unexpected.. So, are ya gonna accept it or not Gaara-chan?**' Shukaku hissed as he looked at the scene.

'**So, this is what you knew Lee was gonna get, isn't it? Kit... you're a little devil, ya'know that?**' Kyuubi teased.

'Yup, I knew that look on Lee's face Kyu-kun...' Naruto replied, chuckling.

"...I...I accept, Lee-kun..." Gaara said as he gave Lee a deep kiss. Lee, surprised by this, fell over. Chi and Akihiko made a gagging motion (A/N: Ah, the joys of childhood... XD), and Hitomi sighed happily (A/N: WTF? Dun know why I wrote that... Meh.). Gaara snuggled his head into the nook of Lee's neck and whispered, "I won't be alone anymore... Thank you..."

'**Oh, by the way, its not one child. Its four. As a raccoon-dog, we have from four to five since raccoons usually have three and dogs... well, alot more... So, yeah. You've been warned.**' Shukaku said. Gaara's eyes snapped open as he yelled,

"YOU DAMN RACCOON!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOUR!?" Everyone looked at him strangely. Gaara realized that he yelled instead of thought it. "Oops, sorry." He shyly said as he tried to leave the room, but Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown and said,

"Explain. Now." Gaara sighed at the demand and hesitated in answering.

"Well, Shukaku just now said that I won't have one _child_, I'll have four child_ren_." Gaara sighed. He suddenly got a wave of nasea, and saw a wastebasket. He slipped out of Naruto's grasp and practically hurled out his insides. "Ugh... I hate this so much, and I hate Shukaku even more."

'**Thanks, I take that as a compliment.**' Shukaku cackled as he grinned psychotically.

'By the way, why haven't you taken control yet?' Gaara asked, confused at why there hasn't been any problems.

'**Hey, stupid, in order for me to be able to do anything I need to be in the perfect form, and even if I took over while you were still in your current form I couldn't do anything. It's more difficult to use demon jutsu in a human body than in the demons form. You're just a worthless piece of shit for me, how nice.**' Shukaku spat.

'Fuck you.' Gaara hissed.

* * *

Gaara entered the Kazekage's mansion in what seemed like ages. Naruto was kind enough to bring him a change of clothes before he stepped out into the public. Many people approached him and gave their get wells, this catching Gaara by surprise. Lee supported Gaara as they walked through the public on their way there. Temari heard the front door slam, so she came running down and shrieked in surprise as she saw Gaara in his robes, stepping into the room. Chi, Hitomi, Amaterasu, Naruto, Sakura and Akihiko following. Kankurou zoomed down the stairs as he heard Temari. 

"Gaara!! You're back!!" Temari cried out as she hugged her little brother. Kankurou grabbed them both in a bear hug.

"Its good to see ya again, bro." Kankurou said as he grabbed Gaara and gave him a noogie. Gaara chuckled as he squirmed to get out of Kankurou's grasp. Thats when Temari saw the ring shimmer in its beauty.

"Gaara, where'd ya get that ring?" Temari asked as Kankurou looked down at the ring he just noticed.

"Well, Lee proposed to me with this ring... And I said yes." Gaara said as his face turned pink. Temari giggled as she hugged her brother and Lee.

"Well, when's your wedding!?" She asked excitedly.

"After I get done with this." Gaara said as he gestured down to his larger belly. Temari nodded.

"Well, it saves having to get your robes refitted." Kankurou joked.

'**You humans are sickening and amusing at the same time...**' Shukaku spat.

'Shut up, tanuki.' Gaara hissed.

"Temari-chan? Where'd you run off to? Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru walked casually down the stairs, hand stuffed in his baggy pajama pants.

"Nara calling you 'Temari-chan'?? My, how long was I out for?" Gaara asked as Shikamaru kissed Temari and she giggled.

"About two months. What did Shukaku do to you while you were in that coma, anyways?" Kankurou asked immediately.

"Beat me at about 20 games of chess." Gaara sighed as Shukaku continued to gloat.

"Chess? Okay then..." Naruto shrugged. Out of no where, a messenger ninja came rushing down from the third floor of the mansion (First floorkitchen, bathrooms, dining hall etc, second floor bedrooms, third floor place where everyone works :P) shouting,

"Urgent message from Konohagakure!!" He saw the Kazekage standing there, so he gave him the letter and also gave him a welcome back present from the council: Gaara's teddy bear signed.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Gaara said as the messenger ran back up. Then he turned to Naruto and hissed, "Did you give them my teddy bear??" Naruto instantly ran up the stairs into his temporary room. Gaara shrugged it off and opened the letter. It wrote:

_Dear Temari and Kankurou,_

_In your last letter, you told me about Gaara's situation. I have made reached a conclusion on how to work this out: I request that Naruto returns and takes the role as Hokage while I go to Suna and monitor his pregnancy. As you know, they are very rare and there has been only three others, two of which I was part of. Anything can go wrong, and if it does, I need to be there. Even though I am Sakura's senpai, and I taught her what I know, I did not consider teaching her how to deal with this situation. I also request that Ino returns and takes the role of head medical ninja, as Sakura is her senpai I expect that Sakura taught her. I will be there in a few days, and I give my salutations. Please send two ANBU to escort Naruto and Ino, I want them to be protected in any scenario that they are ambushed by the Akatsuki.  
_

_From,_

_Tsunade._

Gaara reread this a few more times and then sighed. "Tsunade is stubborn, she could've had me go to Konoha instead of her coming. She said that she requests Naruto to return with Ino and two ANBU." Naruto had a look of questioning on his face. "Naruto, did you expect your dream of becoming Hokage to come this soon? I suppose not, but thats why your going back."

"What? She's going to make me temporary Hokage?? COOL!!!!" Naruto yelled as his face lit up.

'**Humans and their dreams... Well, you'll follow your fathers footsteps, Kit. Damn him for sealing me...**' Kyuubi sighed.

'What!? My fathers the Yondaime!? MY FATHER IS ARASHI-SAMA!?' Naruto practically screamed.

'**No duh. Man, you're thicker than I thought Kit.**' He hissed as he rolled over.

"Alright, Ino, lets get ready to go back to Konohagakure." Naruto said as Ino nodded.

* * *

**What did ya think? Damn, this took a long time to write!! Please review, it makes me happy!! ;')**


	8. Enter Tsunade, Meeting of the Kage!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh:P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**Mah, who do you think should go with Kankurou? If no one answers, I'll put him with Kiba (first thing that came to mind...)**

**A/N: Wow, I have fun making the titles! O.o This title reminds me of that song, Enter Sandman by Metallica!!! O.o  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Enter Tsunade; Meeting of the Kage!

* * *

Gaara slept on Lee's lap in their bed as Chi, Akihiko and Hitomi raced across the mansion screaming and shouting and horse-playing. Lee heard a door open and close and some one calling out "Kazekage!", so he woke Gaara by giving him a kiss. Gaara's eyes hesitated to open, but when they did, he saw his fiancé. "Nnn, Lee... What is it...?" Gaara grumbled as he rolled to his side to see _her_. 

"T-tsunade-sama!! Y-your here early!" Lee cried, wondering how long she was standing there.

"Yes, I know that. I need to give Gaara an urgent check-up, this way I can decide on certain things..." She said as Gaara and Lee looked to each other.

"Like what? And how long have you been standing there??" Gaara asked. Tsunade smirked.

"Enough to see that my suspicions of you liking my Konoha nin, or should I say Naruto's shinobi." Tsunade smirked, causing Lee and Gaara to shift uneasily.

"Did you see...?" Lee started to asked.

"I saw: Gaara sleeping on your lap and you kissing him... and thats just about all." Tsunade sighed.

"Don't tell anyone, got it?" Gaara hissed as he wrapped his arms around Lee.

"Fine, but I'll ask this: Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, as you know my entire village doubts me as Kazekage for being a jinchuuriki... If they knew this was happening, who knows what they would do. If anything was said, I would most likely have no choice but to flee the village." Gaara sighed unhappily. With this, Lee and Tsunade frowned.

"Gaara, that is honestly the dumbest thing I have ever heard. They couldn't reject you that much!" Tsunade hissed.

"You have no idea what they can do... They still partly follow the words of my _father_: That I am a monster to not be taken lightly..." Gaara spat the word 'father' as if it was tainted in slug goop, sea water and acid (Don't try that at home, nyah).

"Don't worry, they won't find out..." Tsunade said as she added, "Where shall I do the checkup?"

"Why not here?" Lee suggested.

"Alright... Kazekage, could you lie flat on your back?" Tsunade asked. Gaara nodded as he straightened out on their bed. Tsunade lifted his shirt (he was wearing baggy pants and a loose shirt) and she put her hand on his enlarged stomach. She slowly ran her hand down his side, causing him to shiver.

"Just as I thought; The only way to get them out when its time is C-section... A demon can also make a connection between the temporary womb and the person's opening if they are of the male gender. Now, I will stay here to monitor the rest of your pregnancy so if anything goes wrong I'll be here." Tsunade finished.

"Gaara-nii-chan? Who's that?" Chi walked into the room and pointed to Tsunade.

"Well, thats the Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Right now she's here to monitor Gaara's pregnancy, as you know." Lee answered as Gaara yawned.

"Why do I always feel tired...?" Gaara asked Tsunade.

"Well, when someone is pregnant it takes much energy and chakra for the infants to develop, so it drains much chakra if you have just one but it makes the parent more tired if they are having more than one." Tsunade explained. Gaara sighed and hesitated in telling her, but finally managed to say,

"I'm having four. Shukaku told me a few months ago." Tsunade rubbed her temples when hearing this and replied,

"Prepare for a long pregnancy, Gaara, because you are in for a hard time." Gaara groaned angrily at this.

'Thanks a lot, stupid raccoon.' He thought angrily.

'**You're welcome.**' Shukaku teased.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Naruto became the temporary hokage. "Hokage-sama!" This was the fifth time that day Naruto was called by Shizune. 

"Yes, what is it?" Naruto groaned. The only bad thing about being Hokage was the paperwork. That and Shizune was constantly calling her.

"The Raikage has arranged for a meeting between the Kazekage, you, and the Tsuchikage for information regarding the status on the Akatsuki. She wishes for you all to attend to her mansion in Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds)" Shizune said.

"The Kazekage? But surely Tsunade told her that Gaara was in no condition to-" Naruto started, but Shizune interrupted.

"The Kazekage has agreed to this. He insisted that he go with the protection of his finest ANBU, and also traveling with Sakura, Tsunade and Lee." Shizune added.

"He... he did?? That baka." Naruto hissed. "Tsunade should've stopped him from moving at all, he was unable to even stand easily without Lee supporting him."

"Well, she didn't, so please choose your shinobi." Shinzune replied.

"Well, Hyuuga Neji and Nara came back last week, correct?" Naruto asked. Shizune nodded.

"Excellent. Get me two of the strongest ANBU, Hyuuga's Hinata and Neji, and Yamanaka Ino. I also ask for Nara Shikamaru." Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Raikage-sama, the Tsuchikage has arrived." A woman named Arisu reported. 

"Good. I want you to prepare rooms for him and his ANBU." The Raikage replied. Arisu nodded as she ran off.

"Oi, sis, don't you ever consider taking a break and play?" A boy asked.

"Sorry Hideaki, but as the Raikage I have responsibilities I need to tend to." She said.

'**Well, Hideaki seems more pleading today, no? Why not silence him?**' A voice shrilled in her mind.

'Shut up Raijuu, I'm not about to let you kill my brother.' She thought.

' **My, my, Hotaru, aren't you a bit cranky?**' The Rokubi cackled delightedly in her mind. '**Ah, it'll be interesting when the jinchuuriki of Ichibi No Shukaku and Kyuubi No Yoko come...**'

"Hotaru? It's been ages, its good to see you again!" The humble Tsuchikage, an old man, said as he embraced the girl.

"Its good to see you again, ojii-sama (grandfather)!" Hotaru laughed. Hideaki whined as he watched.

"Don't think I haven't forgot about you Hideaki!!" He said.

"Raikage-sama! Tsuchikage-sama! We've gotten word from Kazekage-sama and Hokage-sama! The Hokage says he can be here in a matter of days, but it will take a week or more for the Kazekage to arrive." Arisu shouted as she returned to the room.

* * *

"W-what? I-I'm going on a m-mission w-with N-naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly quivered as she heard the news. Neji smirked. 

"You're in love with the Hokage, aren't you?" He said teasingly.

"M..maybe..." Hinata whispered as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Well, lets not stand around, lets go... This is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he thought of Temari.

* * *

3-4 days later- 

"Man, I'm beat." Naruto sighed as they neared the gates of Kumogakure.

'**As expected, it took a little longer to get here...**' Kyuubi sighed as he closed his eyes and started to sleep.

"State your business." The ANBU guards warned.

"Lower your guard, we are escorts of Naruto-kun, the Hokage of Konohagakure." Hinata reported. Neji nodded as Shikamaru stepped up and said,

"Here are our passports allowing us passage into Kumogakure." After a thorough examination of the passports, the gates opened.

"Hello, you must be the Hokage. I am Arisu. Please follow me, I will lead you to the Raikage, she is expecting you." She said as she started to walk. Naruto shrugged as he followed her to a mansion. He tripped a couple times, considering he couldn't see his feet due to teh mist hovering above the ground.

"Hello Hokage! I heard the news about the Kazekage and Tsunade.You are Naruto, I presume?" A new and warm voice rang from in front of Naruto.

'**There's no doubt this guy is him. I sense the Kyuubi, and on top of it, he has those marks.**' Rokubi hissed.

'**I sense that she is a jinchuuriki. She has electric type chakra, and theres another presence in this room... an unhumanly one.**' Kyuubi snarled as his fur bristled.

"That I am. And you must be the Raikage." Naruto said as if it was odvious. Shikamaru sighed as Neji and Hinata guarded his back.

"Please make yourselves at home, Arisu shall show you to your rooms! By the way Naruto, my name is Hotaru." Hotaru said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hotaru!" Naruto shouted happily as he followed Arisu.

* * *

"Gaara, you really have to watch when you're tired and where you're going. You could've DIED!!" Tsunade scolded as Gaara rubbed his head. His head was sopping wet and dirty as Lee helped him up. 

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I was tired and I walked into a quicksand pit." Gaara hissed. He yawned and almost fell over again, but Lee caught him. Gaara fell asleep in Lee's arms as Lee sighed.

"We should continue... I'll carry Gaara in the meantime." Lee propped the redhead on his back, and subconsciously Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's neck and legs around Lee's torso, while resting his head in the nook of Lee's neck.

"Hehe..." Lee nervously chuckled as the jinchuuriki yawned and continued to sleep.

* * *

7-8 days- 

"I wonder where Gaara is... He should be here soon..." Naruto sighed as he watched Neji and Shikamaru play chess.

"Wherever he is, he shouldn't be long..." Neji said as he saw the mistake Shikamaru made. He moved his piece and said, "Checkmate."

"Well, the scores 70 to 71, you're winning Neji!" Ino said matter-of-factly as she played with her hair, bored out of her mind.

"Man, were we that late?" Naruto and co. turned their heads to see Gaara standing in the hallway with Lee.

"Gaara!!" Naruto smiled as he ran over to his friend and hugged him. "I thought you wouldn't come with the time you were taking!!"

"Well, we had a few problems... Gaara kept on falling asleep and accidently walked into quicksand... It took a while to get him out, and then we had Ichibi problems..." Tsunade sighed as Gaara shot her a glare.

"Ah, you've finally arrived! Welcome to my humble abode, I am Hotaru the Raikage, and this--" She pointed to a boy standing next to her. "--is my brother Hideaki!! Please make yourselves at home!! Now that we are all here, I will say the meeting is in 4 hours." The Raikage appeared in her robes smiling.

"Its a pleasure, I'm Sabaku No Gaara, the Kazekage, and this--" He pointed to Lee. "--is my fiancé Lee-kun." Gaara replied.

"Yosh! Its a pleasure to meet you Hotaru-sama!" Lee said.

"Alright, Arisu, please give them a large bedroom." Hotaru said happily. "I look forward to meeting with you when I have more time, I have to get back to my desk... Sigh..."

"I agree, the paperwork sucks." Gaara moaned as he then got a wave of nasea. "Bathroom!!" He yelled, and she pointed to the left, where there were two doors, one labeled "Shinobi" and the other labeled "Kunoichi". Gaara nodded in thanks and dashed into the "Shinobi" labeled one. Puking sounds were heard for a long while.

* * *

"Gaara-kun, why don't you come lie down with me?" Lee pouted as Gaara looked out the window. Gaara's eyes looked hollow, almost as if he wasn't there. "Gaara-kun??" Lee asked again, fearing for Gaara because of the expression. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Gaara sighed as the fullness returned to his eyes and he sat on the edge of the bed. Then his skin started to prickle, he felt this burning urge to be fucked _immediately_. He turned to Lee and looking at him with a pleading look. Lee raised an eyebrow as Gaara grabbed him and kissed him deeply. "Lee... Please, I'm begging you, fuck me!!" Gaara pleaded as Lee just stared. Annoyed by this, Gaara attacked Lee's clothes.

Lee silenced Gaara's hands and pulled him into a deep kiss while undoing his clothes. After a little while, Lee looked down at his lover, grinning. He decided to take it slow in order to let Gaara ajust. He pushed in slowly, earning a moan from the redhead. Gaara started to ajust to the intrusion, and slowly moved with Lee. Lee started to speed up, and Gaara enjoyed this. Shukaku was gagging the entire time.

Finally, twenty minutes later this time, Lee pushed into Gaara a few more times before coming. He gave Gaara a kiss as he watched his fiancé whom started to sleep soundly. Then he traced his fingers over Gaara's extended stomach, earning a kick of acknowledgement from his children. Their children. Lee fingered Gaara's hand as he grabbed it softly and kissed it, then himself falling asleep.

* * *

"Are they still in there?" Neji asked as he looked to Gaara and Lee's room. Sakura nodded and Neji sighed. "What the heck are they doing in there?" As the possibilities entered his mind as images, Neji shouted, "NYAH! THE MENTAL IMAGES!!!" Sakura just stared. 

"Should we get them out?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade shook her head and replied,

"Imagine if we to walk in on a private matter. How would you feel?" Shikamaru shivered.

"Very akward." He replied. Then, Sakura walked over to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

"Kazekage-sama...?" Sakura asked as she slowly pushed open the door. Then, she got a massive nosebleed. Lee was curved around Gaara's back, legs wrapped around the redheaded Kazekage. Gaara was sleeping soundly, no trace of Shukaku taking over. She silently closed the door and stepped back out.

"Woah, whats with the nosebleed Sakura?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Will you shut up!? They're sleeping!" Sakura hissed as she whapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"OW!! Sakura-chan, why'd ya hit so haard?" He whined as he rubbed his head.

* * *

**Yay GaaLee!! -drool- please review!! Thanks!**

**Next chapter:**

**Trouble Brings Shukaku's Rage; Kidnapped!!**


	9. Trailer 1 Of The Sequal

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh:P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**Mah, who do you think should go with Kankurou? If no one answers, I'll put him with Kiba (first thing that came to mind...)**

* * *

Trailer 1 of **Counting The Sands**

* * *

**When the Akatsuki stikes again, they take the Hokage...**

"Where are we going Dad?"

"I'm going to finally repay my debt to the Hokage."

**...The Kazekage will not fail in repaying the debt he owes...  
**

"NARUTO!! WAKE UP!!"

"G...Gaara... I...i-its s..so... p...painf...full..."

**...Trouble breaks through, destroying all...**

"Tsunade! Sakura! Break that thing NOW!"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!"

**...They gave an oath that will never break...**

"You're not gonna get past us. Itachi-san, lets go!"

"No way, you will be our opponents. The Gaara-Lee duo will defeat you!"**  
**

**...Though they destroy the danger and fear of the Akatsuki, they awaken another danger...**

"Kazekage-sama!! We didn't bring enough items to seal the bijuu in! We only thought they had three bijuu, but they have FIVE!!"

"Well... Then seal Shukaku in me."

**...Horrors of the past always come back to haunt you even after 12 years...**

"Gaara-kun, you're sure?"

"Hai."

**...Though one is in danger, the other will not leave him alone again...**

"Then seal the other in me."

"Lee-kun... Its not worth it, why do you choose this?"

**...Love bonds them closer, but will it conquer the pain?...**

"WHY!? ANSWER ME!"

"Because... I don't want you to suffer alone again."

Silence.

**...This new trouble may bring doom to them all...**

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Hai."

**...Going through the pain once is nothing, going through that same pain is Hell...**

"SEALING METHOD!!"**  
**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"PA!!"

**...Pain... Pain is all thats left for them...**

"FINISH IT OFF DAMMIT! SHUKAKU'S GETTING LOOSE! SEAL HIM AWAY NOW!"

Screams of pain.

"DAD!"

**...GF1 Productions are proud to present...**

"...L...Lee..."

Silence.

"It... was successful."

**...The sequal to Disturbance...**

**Counting The Sands**

**COMING SOON TO VIEWERS EVERYWHERE. **

* * *

_**Wee, the first trailer of the sequal Counting The Sands**_

_** Don't worry, its coming in soon... When I reach about 15 chapters or so of this one. **_

_**(This doesn't count as a chapter, its a trailer)  
**_

_**Thanks for reading my stories! Please review on what you think of it, this is probably gonna be in the second chapter of the sequal.  
**_


	10. Trouble Brings Shukakus Rage, Kidnapped!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh:P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**Its decided! KankurouKiba!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trouble Brings Shukaku's Rage; Kidnapped!**

* * *

"When should we take him?" 

"Soon... Very soon... We must make sure he is alone, and then take him to sell to Orochimaru-sama... He will be very pleased, and we'll be swimming in cash..."

"I always wondered how Hotaru-chan was doing ever since I ran away from the village... But I never thought that she'd be the Raikage.."

"I don't care if you're running through your fucking memories about you and your stupid girlfriend again, we have a mission to complete for Orochimaru-sama."

"Sorry."

* * *

'**Oi, Kit, some thing is gonna go down soon... I can feel it... And its not going to have a good aftertaste...**' Kyuubi hissed as he got into a defensive stance. 

'We should be prepared, Kyu-kun...' Naruto replied, continuing to train in the mindscape. Kyuubi told him about this as soon as he became the temporary Hokage. Right now he was training with Kyuubi, whom put temporary restraints on his chakra so that he couldn't harm Naruto. When someone is harmed in the mindscape, they're harmed on the outside too.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto was thrown out of the mindscape by a soft voice.

"Hinata-chan? What is it?" Naruto asked. He rubbed the back of his head as he masked his tired breaths.

"I was just seeing that you were okay, you're eyes seemed like no one was there..." She replied.

"Oh. Okay, I'm just fine Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

'**Listen, Naruto, when you train in the mindscape it is like your body is dead, and only my chakra is present, so you should be careful around those Hyuuga folk.**' Kyuubi informed Naruto when Hinata smiled and left.

'Okay...' Naruto replied.

* * *

Gaara was sleeping calmly with Lee when suddenly he felt like he was being pinned down. His eyes snapped open as he looked around frantically. 'W...what? What is this!?' Gaara yelled as he attempted to move, nothing happening. 

'**I am not going to let you be his lapdog anymore, Gaara. I am going to make sure he never comes back.**' Shukaku hissed as he coiled from the inside, his power crawling in his skin.

"L...Lee..." Gaara whimpered. Lee didn't wake up. 'Dammit Lee, why do you have to be a heavy sleeper!?'

'**Forget it, its not going to work. You're not going to stop me this time. Did you really think that I was just going to let this go by me!?**' Shukaku hissed acidly as Gaara's hand moved to Shukaku's command.

"L...Lee!!" Gaara shouted. Lee's eyes snapped open as he shot his head over to Gaara's direction.

"Gaara-kun? Whats wrong?" Lee asked. Gaara moved and grabbed Lee, pinning him down. "W-what are you doing!? ...Wait a minute... You're not Gaara..."

"**Much smarter than our last encounter, aren't we Lee?**" Shukaku hissed. Lee grabbed his throat and pinned him down.

"If you can't regain control... I'll have to kill you." He regretted saying this, but the last time he was around Shukaku-possessed Gaara, Sakura almost died (A/N: In the desert, there were Ichibi problems, remember?). He looked hopeful as Gaara's once foggy, hollow, possessed eyes started to return to the kind, loving eyes that Lee saw when he proposed. He loosened his grip on Gaara's throat as he gasped for air.

"L...Lee... I- I'm sorry... He...He was waiting f...for me to let m..my gua..guard do...down... and I d-did... I...I hope you..you'll forgive me..." Gaara said as his eyes changed to Shukaku's eyes once again.

"**Don't try to get him back, he's not going to save you this time.**" Shukaku hissed as he restrained Lee's hands and legs with the sand. "**Now you should worry, I will make this hurt and I will make Gaara watch.**" Shukaku cackled as he rammed into Lee, ripping the flesh, just like how Lee did to Gaara... But this time, Gaara was very well aware of what his body was doing. Tears streamed down both Lee and Gaara's eyes as blood streamed down Lee's legs. Lee decided to scream as loud as he could the next time pain came. Shukaku's anger raged out of control; 'He' wanted to rip Lee in half. He slammed as hard as he could, and Lee screamed loudly. Shukaku cackled delightedly at Lee's pain. Lee closed his eyes as Gaara was about to rip him up when he heard the door slam.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouted as he noticed that Gaara's body possessed akuma chakra. He loaded a pressure point in Gaara's neck with chakra and he passed out immediately, but before whispering, "L...Lee... I...I'm s...sorry..."

* * *

Naruto ran in Gaara and Lee's room and saw Lee bleeding. "Lee!! What happened!?" 

"I..It w...was S...Shuka...ku... He t-took o...over G-Gaara and..." Lee sobbed from the pain of his bleeding ass. Naruto gasped after gazing at the blood and where it was coming from, then yelled for Ino, Sakura and Tsunade. They all came running into the room. Lee shook violently as the pain drowned out his vision, eyes clamping shut.

"What the Hell!?" Tsunade shouted as she rushed up to Lee. She analyzed his wound and beckoned Sakura and Ino over. "Sakura, Ino, if we all use a regular healing method his wound will heal in two seconds or so. Just put your hands on top of mine and start healing." They nodded as they did what they were told. A few seconds later, Lee's bleeding stopped. Tsunade grabbed a rag and wiped off the blood still staining Lee's legs. He whimpered slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Lee, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"It was S...Shukaku... He was angered at me being with Gaara, so... He "punished" m...me..." Lee stuttered from feeling short painful throbs, and he quoted the word punished.

"I bet its just hormones, when a jinchuuriki is pregnant the bijuu itself is too. Thats also why you should be expecting more outbursts from Gaara." Tsunade sighed as she grabbed a robe and tossed it on Lee. "One: Put this on. Two: Take a shower. Three: Get you and Gaara dressed." She ordered as Lee did the things in that order.

* * *

'Ugh... Where am I...?' Gaara thought groggily as he peeled open his tired eyes. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. "Nane!?" He yelled, and saw that he was dressed and tied to a chair. Naruto, who was saying something about Neji being a damned bastard, was being held back by Hinata, and Neji and Lee stood in front of him. "Whats going on!?" Gaara asked frantically, trying to get out of the chair. Lee looked at Gaara carefully and then said, 

"Neji, let him go, its Gaara, not Shukaku." Neji shook his head. Lee looked surprised at this and asked, "Why are you not letting go?" Gaara glared at Neji and Neji glared back.

"I've learned not to trust him, regardless of my rival being his lover." Neji hissed. Gaara gave him a disgusted look as Neji put his hand at Lee's throat. "If you are Shukaku, you wouldn't do anything if he was killed. And if you let him die, you wouldn't mind if his children died either." Neji pulled his hand back and thrusted it forward.

"NO!! LEE-KUN! STOP IT YOU BASTARD! STOP!! PLEASE!!!" Gaara screamed, beginning to cry, as he shook violently. Neji's hand stopped just at Lee's throat before killing him as the sand stirred and grabbed Neji's hand, throwing him across the room. The sand ripped through the rope as Gaara hunched forward, hiding his face. Seeing this, Lee ran over to Gaara and put his hand on his lover's back.

"Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun, are you okay??" Lee asked. Gaara shook his head as he fell to the floor. He continued to shake as Lee looked more worried. He looked to the floor to see blood dripping from the jinchuuriki's mouth to the floor. "SAKURA-SAN!!" Lee yelled, and Sakura immediately ran into the room.

"Lee-san? Whats the matter??" Sakura asked. Lee pointed to Gaara, who now fell to his side, still quavering. Sakura kneeled next to him and put her hand on his stomach. She sighed as she flipped through a few seals, then tapping his stomach. His body relaxed as the shaking and bleeding stopped.

"What was wrong with him?" Lee asked, now seeing Gaara rest easily. Sakura rubbed her temples and first asked him,

"What made him so stressed? This is only something that would happen if the person is massively stressed." Lee sighed.

"Neji. Thats the only thing I can say." Lee answered as he lifted Gaara into his arms. Gaara opened his eyes and looked up.

"Lee-kun?" Gaara wanted to know if Lee forgave him. His question was answered by a deep passionate kiss.

"I forgive you." He whispered. Gaara grinned happily; the first real smile he had done. Lee smiled and shouted, "Its all due to the power of youth! YOSH!" Gaara sweatdropped, but then again, everyone in the room did.

* * *

"Right, now you all remember why we are meeting here, correct?" Hotaru said. 

"Yes, its about the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Correct. Now, I fear that Konoha and Suna will be targeted. A few trackers I sent out were killed close to a waterfall in the mountains, very close to both villages. Gaara, Naruto, I must warn you to keep your guard up, and be very well guarded as well." She informed.

"So our villages can be attacked at any time? What are we to do if that happens?" Gaara asked.

"The best thing to do is flee since you are the jinchuuriki." Hotaru's grandfather, Hisashi, decided. Gaara lowered his head, and Naruto just stopped.

"Flee? What if our villages are destroyed!? WE'D HAVE THE BLAME AND EVEN IF WE LIVED WE COULD NEVER RETURN!!" Naruto shouted angrily. Hisashi just stared in his direction, not heating the argument. Gaara stood immediately and announced he needed air. With that, he left.

* * *

'Do I really have to? Would I leave my family to die? No. No, never. Not even if I died would I let them harm my village or my family.' Gaara clenched his fist as he looked apon the village from the Raikage's mansion on the top of the village. The people seemed so small below, and he looked down to his hand. 

'**Tch, you'd give your life for a village that has never loved or accepted you? Thats rich.**' Shukaku snorted. Gaara frowned at this and sat down on the balcony.

'You wouldn't understand what I feel.' He replied as he clenched his fist. Then he felt something tied around his mouth.

"Don't move, Kazekage." A voice hissed. Gaara screamed under the gag but to no avail. Then he was tied up in ropes, but the sand ripped apart the ropes. He jumped up, and then felt something hit his head. He coughed a little blood, and everything went black.

"That didn't take as long as we thought, did it, Satoshi-san?" A teenaged boy said.

"Not at all, Katsuro." The man said.

* * *

**O.o Gaara's KIDNAPPED!!! But who are these mysterious men? Find out in teh next chapter:**

**Chapter 10: Depression; Revealed intentions!  
**


	11. Depression, Revealed intentions!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**KanKiba**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have finally decided what I will say-- er, sing to IGNORANT flamers... If your not one, you can skip this... -takes a deep breath-**

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you**

**You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
to criticize me**

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
you love to hate  
But not today.**

**So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down...**

**-continues to sing the rest of the song- Okay, I'm done. Please, if you're gonna flame my story, you need REASONS.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Depression; Revealed intentions!**

* * *

Lee's eyes flustered open to Naruto's worried face. "Wha...?" Lee asked at first, and Naruto shook him worriedly crying, 

"Do you know where Gaara is!?" Lee's eyes widened at this question, and as Naruto loosened his grip, he fell to the floor. He got up and dusted himself off and then asked,

"Gaara isn't here??" Naruto shook his head as Lee ran to the balcony of the highest tower. He slipped on something and fell face forward into the floor. Naruto caught up to Lee and helped him up, and when he looked to what he slipped on, he saw blood. "B-Blood?" Lee wondered aloud as he bent over to it. He took a little on his finger and licked it.

"It tastes... It tastes like... sand... Gaara..." Lee shook slightly at the thought that someone hurt his Gaara-kun. He just then noticed the sand scattered across the balcony, and noticed rope. "Someone... someone kidnapped him!!" Lee shouted unhappily. "How could I have left him alone!? How could I have let this slip past me!?" Lee pulled at his hair, and he swore that he could've pulled out his hair if Naruto hadn't grabbed his hands and shouted,

"Fuzzy brows, get a hold of yourself!!" Lee took deep breaths and finally began to cry.

"Gaara was k-kidnapped and I-I... I was doing n-nothing..." He sobbed as Naruto gave him a comforting hug. Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata ran up. Tsunade and Ino followed them shortly.

"Whats wrong??" Sakura asked as Lee continued to drench Naruto's hokage robes with tears.

"Gaara... He was kidnapped... They did some damage here, some of his blood is still on the floor. How are we going to find him!?" Naruto yelled.

"We can send a few trackers, I overheard everything you've just said. I'm very sorry for you're loss Lee-san, who could've kidnapped the Kazekage?" The Raikage appeared in the hallway leading to the balcony.

"Mistress! 'He' has been spotted in the village by a few children playing!!" A girl in rags came running through the room.

"Thank you, Tomiko." Hotaru said. Tomiko nodded as she ran back through the room. Naruto stared in confusion.

"Who is 'He'?" Naruto asked. Hotaru sighed and turned her back to them.

"He... He is a missing S-rank ninja... He was my boyfriend. He is... Fukushima Katsuro." She hissed as she walked to her room. Moments later she left in her daily attire: A T-shirt with a weasel painted on it, and a bolt of lightning overlapping it. She strapped on a vest similar to Gaara's, and wore cargo pants. She wore her golden hair in three braids that traced her back, her beatiful fire colored eyes radiating her face.

"Sister? Is it true? Is he back!?" Hideaki asked as he ran in, his bronze colored hair flowing over his emerald green eyes. She nodded as he sighed. "You'd think the ass would leave forever, and as soon as you do he comes back."

* * *

Katsuro ran on the rooftops on the edge of the city, carrying the bagged Kazekage. A moan sounded from the large bag, but he beat the bag with his elbow. A little blood stained the bag, but he didn't mind as he continued to go through the outskirts, trailed by his master, Satoshi. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Katsuro turned angrily to see Lee standing there. He saw the bag and heard another moan sound from it.

"Gaara!!" He shouted. Katsuro smirked, his blue hair stroked with black and white stripes moving with the mist, and his hazel catlike eyes glimmering through the fog.

"So, you want to join him??" Katsuro hissed delightedly. His ears, which began to resemble cat ears, turned a bright red. A tail shortly grew from his backside as his face became more and more like a cat. Lee didn't mind this as he just spat angrily.

"No, I'm here to get him back!" Lee growled angrily as he got ready to attack. Then, Katsuro drew Gaara by the hair from the back. His eyes were shut and his forehead was bleeding. Lee gasped as the teen drew a kunai and held it at the jinchuuriki's neck.

"If you attack me, your precious Gaara will be killed." The cat-boy warned. Lee just hesitated to move, and then he was unconscious. Katsuro's master, Satoshi, was revealed behind him holding a shovel. A piece of his jumpsuit, from his back, was ripped off by the shovel and left behind.

"Gag him and sling him over your back." Satoshi ordered. Katsuro dropped Gaara back in the bag as he tied it up, after doing so running over, putting a gag on Lee and tying him up. Then they both left. Blood from Lee's mouth was left on the path in a big puddle. They were both taken away.

* * *

Lee's eyes fluttered open, and he saw nothing at all. "Mmmmph...? (where am I...?)" He wondered out loud, just then remembering about the gag. He looked to his left and saw Gaara, still unconscious. The gag was taken off of him for some reason though. 

"So you've awaken, huh? It took us a while but we finally managed to get out of that blasted village..." The person talking was Satoshi. He was a tall, lean figure with greyish hair, and white eyes stained with red. "During the time we take to travel to Otogakure to sell you two to Orochimaru-sama, we'll give you plenty of torture..." He cackled as he took out two whips. one was set on fire and the other was charged with electricity. He kicked Gaara and Lee onto their sides and began to whip Gaara's bare back. He screamed in pain as the sand failed to protect him from the force of the whip.

"W...Why is t...the s...sa...sand f...failing t...to...?" Gaara whimpered from the pain while he spoke due to the old man still whipping him. When Gaara asked this question, Satoshi smiled wickedly.

"Well, this is the special smithing done by my clan, the Takeyama clan. We were a clan that was able to create elements that penetrated the most strongest defenses... We could enhance even rope, as you see now." He said, as he whipped Gaara harder, causing tears to stream down his face. Lee remembered how that boy was able to change his appearance.

"Mmmph, nnghmmm!" Lee shouted. Satoshi whipped the side of his face, causing him to fall over onto his stomach in pain. The gag was crumbled off, telling Lee he was whipped with the lightning whip. "H...how d-d-did th...that o-other g-g-guy c-change... ch-change h-h-his ap-apearance l-like t-that...?" Lee stuttered as he shook from the pain, noticing that the skin on the right side of his nose was charred and bleeding.

"My apprentice, Katsuro is from the Fukushima Clan. This clan had an association to the cats, and they worshipped the Cat God. In their legends, they tell of how their ansestors were powerless farmers, and when their land was invaded by their enemies, they pleaded their god for unimaginable power. In return for their humanity, they got the powers of the cat. They got a powerful dojutsu, the Cats Eyes. It allows them to see like a cat, and at two tomoe in each eye become a cat beast. Right now, Fukushima Katsuro has three tomoe, and can transform into a lesser cat. He is a powerfull weapon, yet his clan was decimated in a battle. They are a warrior clan that fights to claim their exsistance. They can also summon cats to aid them in battle." He explained, as he continued to whip Gaara. Katsuro entered and smiled a crazed smile.

"Satoshi-sensei, shall I give torture to the extra?" He asked. Satoshi passed Katsuro the lightning whip, as Lee closed his eyes and got ready to endure the pain.

* * *

"DAMMIT! Why did Lee just speed away to find Gaara's kidnappers!? He got himself taken because of it!!" Naruto hissed as he picked up the piece of Lee's suit left behind. He also saw that it was partly drenched in blood from the puddle in the path. 

"I remember Lee telling me something that Gaara said... He said that when your special person is insulted or hurt, you get angry... Gaara is Lee's special person..." Sakura said as Neji watched them.

"He always rushes... Dammit Lee, what did you get yourself into?" Neji hissed as he leaned against a building.

"How are we going to find them now?" Ino sighed as she got off of her knees.

"Just hope they don't die." Tsunade sighed unhappily.

"DAMMIT!" A large flare of chakra was noticed from Naruto as he clenched his fists and teeth. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes were closed and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I hate feeling useless..." Naruto hissed. Hinata kissed him on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him.

"I hate it... when you feel... that way, when... you are... usefull in making m-me... feel confident and... happy..." Hinata stuttered in Naruto's embrace. The odd chakra presence disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her, his right hand on her head.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered as he kissed her again. Sakura watched as Neji made a gagging motion. Ino sat on a barrel now as she waited for Naruto to give her orders.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped at this voice as he turned to Tsunade.

"G-gomen Tsunade-sama!" He stuttered as he went to only holding Hinata's hand. Tsunade smirked as she said,

"I will continue to remain in Suna, just in case Gaara turns up. As for you, you will continue being the Hokage. Sakura will also come with me, if Gaara does turn up I wish to teach her more about dealing with these situations." Tsunade decided this with good thought, and Naruto nodded his head.

"When shall we leave, Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Since there isn't any reason now to stay here since the meetings been done, we will leave today. NOW GET PACKING!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Everyone sped off to the Raikage's mansion as Tsunade smirked. 'I love ordering them around,' She thought.

* * *

**Waa, next chapter! 8P  
**

**Catears: Damn, you like to write... WHY DON'T YOU EVER WRITE ABOUT ME!?**

**Because... You don't have character depth or anything...**

** Catears: Fuck you.**

**XDD**

**Naruto: NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**Chapter 11: Sold to Orochi-teme; You're WHAT!?  
**


	12. Sold to Orochi teme, You're WHAT?

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**KanKiba**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Sold to Orochi-teme; You're WHAT!?**

* * *

Gaara stared solemnly to the floor as he continued to be beat. It had been six or seven days, and he had become numb to the pain. Lee, also being beat, became very numb to the pain. He even slept through it, and this annoyed their captors. 

"So you've ajusted to the pain, huh? Well, lets see how you feel about being beat by multiple whips!" Satoshi hissed as he took out two more whips. He tossed one to Katsuro and they continued to beat the two wounded lovers. Pained screams filled the air as a man entered the back of the wagon and said,

"Sir, we've arrived to Otogakure." Satoshi grinned wickedly as he kicked Gaara's jaw, causing him to roll backwards, his bloodied back staining the floor. Lee shouted Gaara's name, but it was of no use. Gaara was unconscious, and Lee joined him in that unconsciousness as Katsuro copied his masters actions.

"I hope you'll be 'enjoying' your new home." Satoshi whispered in Gaara's ear as he picked the pregnant kazekage and tossed him out of the wagon, where Sound Ninja caught both of them and dragged them while following Satoshi.

"So, you've finally arrived. I've been becoming impatient." A snake-like voiced hissed. Satoshi bowed, and Katsuro followed his actions.

"My apologies, Orochimaru-sama. We had to travel to Kumogakure where we ran into a little trouble." Satoshi reported. The voice cackled as he turned and revealed himself.

"Very well, so you have Gaara?" Orochimaru asked. Satoshi grinned.

"Yes, master. We also caught an extra, he just wouldn't give up. We didn't want anyone trailing us so thats why we brought him to you. He comes free, unlike Gaara, you are going to pay for him." Satoshi motioned to the spandex wearing man.

"Ah, so you've captured The Rock Lee." Orochimaru cackled delightedly. "A taijutsu master would be a fine addition to my army, whether joining by will... or by force."

* * *

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned as Naruto kissed her repeatedly. They were in his room, and he felt like he was raping her. No, not raping. Its not rape if the other loves you back. She loved him back. Its not rape if they agree to it. And she did. 

"Hinata-chan... I love you so much... Why didn't I see it before?" He moaned as he started undoing her buttons (she was wearing a button shirt). Hinata felt Naruto's tongue intrude her mouth, and she loved it. This is what she had wanted all along. She pulled down his shirt and traced his frame.

"I've always imagined this day... I never thought it would be with you... I thought you'd keep pursuing Sakura..." Hinata said as she licked his tongue happily. Naruto removed his mouth from his lovers mouth causing her to pout, but then started licking her breasts causing her to moan. He grinned happily as he undid his pants. She did the same.

Now they were together. They were married the day before, six days after returning, and now they had eachother. She rubbed his member as he moaned, then she started to lick it and tracing the tip. He moaned in content as she stopped and made a motion for him to enter her. This was what they both wanted. He entered her slowly, and she gasped at the intrusion. Her muscles contracted as they started to get used to the presence, and soon she was moving with him. She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"N...Naruto..." She moaned as he started to get more reckless, as he rammed up to that special spot that caused her pure pleasure. The pleasure for the the couple lasted over 30 minutes before they reached their limit, and they both slept with eachother in that position.

* * *

Lee shook his head as he woke up to being splashed with a bucket of cold water. Gaara stared forward into nothingness right next to him. Lee whispered kind words into his ear, and he grinned when Gaara's eyes softened. He kissed Gaara, the first kiss they shared in a long time. A dangerous chuckled shattered the peace as they shot their heads over to the cell door, where a man stood. 

"Kabuto." Lee hissed. "What does Orochi-teme want with us!?" Gaara shivered fearfully against Lee, burying his head in the nook of Lee's neck. Kabuto chuckled softly at the scene.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to make a bargain with Gaara-kun. Allow yourself to be hypnotised when he wants you to--" Kabuto started, but Gaara hissed dangerously,

"Or what? He'll beat me? Tch, he's been beaten to it." Kabuto laughed at this and they looked to him strangely.

"Oh no, not beaten... If you don't agree to this, you both will be fucked senseless day and night by himself personally." He hissed, and a look of fear struck both of them. They both shook in fear as they wished they could back away from the cell door, but it was too small to do so.

"If I agree to this, what do we get?" Gaara asked. Lee looked at him strangely. Was he really going to agree to this?

"If you agree, you get peace until the time to use the Shukaku has come." Kabuto replied. The two lovers looked at each other, as if asking the other what they should do.

"Fine. I'll agree to it." Gaara said coldly. Lee shot his head to Gaara, and his eyes widened.

"No!! You can't!!" Lee cried out. Gaara shook his head, disagreeing.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Lee-kun." Gaara replied.

"Orochimaru-sama, he has agreed to the terms." Kabuto called out. From the shadows a snake-like form appeared and stood in front of the cell the two boys were locked in.

"Very well, take them to their quarters and lock the doors. You will be fed three times a day, if you don't like the food don't eat it." He hissed as he disappeared. The cell door opened as they were pushed out. Four sound shinobi restrained them and "escorted" them to the so-called "quarters". In a little while, the redhead and the fuzzy browed boy were shoved forward. The door slammed shut and the door was locked from the outside. They were locked in.

"Gaara-kun, you realize soon you won't have freedom at all, right?" Lee sighed sadly as he sat on the large bed. Gaara nodded as he sat next to him.

"I just have one request." Gaara said, and Lee looked at him.

"And, my Raccoon, that is...?" Lee asked.

"Fuck me please!!" He whined. Lee grinned as he pounced on Gaara, to give both of them relief from the tragic capture.

* * *

2 months- 

"Hinata-chan, you're WHAT!?" Naruto asked. Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she blushed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child!" Naruto shouted happily when Hinata said this, and he embraced her in a bear hug. Then, he backed off as this reminded him of Gaara. His eyes darkened as Hinata looked to him worriedly. "Naruto-kun? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, its just that... This whole thing... Us having a child... It reminds me too much about Gaara..." He shook at the mention of his missing comrade. He had sent a few scouts, but they came back empty handed. He stayed up super late, just hoping that Gaara might turn up... But neither he, nor Lee turned up. Suddenly, a scout ran in.

"What is it?" Naruto said. The scout shook at his tone, he was angry and sad. So the scout said,

"We found... Rock Lee." Naruto's face flushed as he shook.

"F-Fuzzy Brows!? You found him, but did you find Gaara?" The scout shook his head, and Naruto swore under his breath. "Well, where is he?"

"The others are still bringing him in... He's in terrible condition, burned, bruised, cut, bleeding, and very dehydrated. We're going to send him to the hospital immediately." The scout said. Naruto nodded and dismissed him.

"Lee was found?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "The poor thing... He must be missing Gaara a lot..."

"I'm going to go to the hospital now." Naruto said. Hinata took his hand as he looked to her. Her eyes were stern and serious as she said,

"I'm coming too." Naruto smiled softly as he ran out of the mansion with Hinata.

* * *

Lee couldn't see anything. "Lee-san!! LEE-SAN!! Are you alright!?" His eyes cracked open a bit to see Neji looking down at him. Lee shook his head in a small motion as he screamed from the pain of doing so. Neji winced, but continued to look down at his rival. 

"We're almost at the Konoha hospital. Please... Hold on Lee... Hold... o..." The voice faded as a smile played on Lee's lips. His eyes slowly closed, as Neji continued to scream his name.

"God dammit, Lee... What the hell happened to you!?" Neji hissed as he grabbed Lee and sprinted as fast as he could. He sped through the waiting room shouting, "THIS IS AN EMERGANCY!!" A few doctors came and grabbed Lee. Neji shook as he saw blood covering his hands.

"NEJI! Wheres Fuzzy Brows!?" Neji turned to see Naruto and Hinata running in.

"Hokage-sama, Lee was just taken in. They won't let me pass..." He sighed as he eyed the floor. Ten-ten immediately ran in and asked,

"Neji-san... Lee was found, right?" Neji nodded. "Is he okay??" Neji shook his head. Ten-ten shrieked. She didn't want her friend to die.

"Why won't they let us in!?" Ten-ten hissed as she tried to get past.

"You cannot enter the operation room, I am sorry." The receptionist said.

"Under the orders of the Hokage, I, Naruto, give them full access to pass." Naruto said. The receptionist shot her head to Naruto's direction.

"Oh my, of course Hokage-sama!" She said. "You may pass." Neji ran past Ten-ten as she waved in thanks to the receptionist. Naruto and Hinata followed shortly.

"Fuzzy Brows!!" Naruto saw Lee's true condition. His chest had a large gash, and his back had multiple gashes. Blood was running down the corner of his mouth, and yet he had a small smile on his lips.

"Hokage-sama! This is THE Rock Lee? The taijutsu master?" The doctor asked. Naruto nodded as he walked up to Lee. He brushed his fingers through his hair and whispered,

"F-fuzzy B-brows... Don't die on Gaara..." The doctors gasped in amazement as Lee's eyes twitched and then snapped open at the mention of Gaara.

"GAARA!!" Lee shouted. He tried to get up but failed as the wounds paralyzed him.

"Lee!! You're okay!!" Ten-ten said as she ran up to him. "Do those wounds hurt?" She asked as she pointed to the wounds.

"No. I'm quite used to physical pain. If you were to strike me on the side of my face right now, it wouldn't hurt." Lee said. "However, my body still gets paralyzed from not the pain, but the damage..." Ten-ten looked at Lee and asked him,

"Who did this to you??" Lee smiled that small smile and chuckled softly, his chest making a rattling noise.

"I can give you their exact names, in fact. Gaara and my kidnappers were Fukushima Katsuro and Takeyama Satoshi. They captured us for the reason to sell to Orochimaru. It was horrible, in fact. We were both beat daily an--" Lee passed out when he started to bleed too much. The doctors forgot about him, but then started to healing him again.

"He was sold to Orochimaru? They sold GAARA to Orochimaru!? THEY DID THAT!?" Naruto yelled angrily, starting to produce Kyuubi's chakra. Hinata, fearing the Kyuubi breaking free, grabbed Naruto and held him close to her. She kissed him deeply, trying to calm him down. The chakra burst started to die down as he sobbed and hiccuped. "I-I-I couldn't do... do any-anything a-at all... I-I'm t-truly p-pathetic..." Naruto sobbed.

* * *

Naruto sat next to Lee's bed in the recovery wing of the hospital. He had a peaceful expression, just like his expression when he was in this hospital after the chuunin exams... Except this time, Gaara didn't do this. He was beaten by criminals. Naruto's vision started to swim with drowsiness as he heard a moan from the bed. 

"Nuuuhhh...? Gaara-kun...?" Lee murmured in his half-asleep state. Lee was hallucinating, and he saw Gaara: Healthy, happy, and smiling warmly to him. He wanted so to run to him, but he knew this wasn't real... He rubbed his eyes as his vision blurred. "Naruto-kun... You waited for me to w-wake up...?" Lee turned his head, one eye closed, the other one slightly open.

"Yes... I did... Please, tell me every thing you went through the past 2 months..." Naruto begged. Lee began his explaination in vivid words.

"Katsuro, the one that kidnapped Gaara threatened to kill him if I attacked, and before I could get him back I was knocked unconscious by Satoshi. When I woke up, I was gagged and tied up in the back of a large wagon. Satoshi was standing in front of us holding two whips. He kicked Gaara and whipped him in the back...

It was enhanced by his clan, the Takeyama clan, and it burned his back. Katsuro came in after Satoshi explained his powerful dojutsu, the Cats Eye, and his powerfull Kekei Genkai. He started to whip me, and the whip that Katsuro used was charged with electricity... After a while, they started to use two whips, and I was surprisingly glad we arrived in the Sound Village.

He sold us to Orochimaru, and when we woke up we were in a prision cell, and Kabuto bargained with us that either Gaara agreed to allow himself to be hypnotized, or he and I would be... would be fucked senseless by that bastard, Orochi-teme... It was horrible! Gaara agreed to this, and we were left alone for a month... Then Orochimaru started to fuck us anyways... I feel so dirty, Naruto... One day though...

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"Lee... Run away today." Gaara said as he fiddled with his sand._

_"W-what? Why would I run without you?" Lee asked._

_"I can't bear seeing you hurt anymore... Leave please, you'll be doing me a favor by saving yourself... I don't want to see you have that done onto you anymore... Please..." Gaara pleaded as he stabbed the wall with a sand knife. Lee looked into Gaara's eyes._

_"Gaara-kun. I'll run away, under one condition..." Lee said. Gaara angled his head slightly, wondering what he wanted._

_"Let me feel you inside me... Let me feel you before I leave you..." Lee begged. Gaara nodded as he pulled down his pants. Lee pulled down his own pants as Gaara carefully entered Lee's bruised opening. Lee moaned loudly as he felt Gaara move in and out, in and out. Lee kissed his lover desparately as they moved faster. Soon, Lee lie panting with Gaara still in him._

_"You know, its much better when Shukaku doesn't do it..." Lee joked as he removed himself from that position. He decided to give his lover some comfort, so he slipped in, causing a breathless scream of surprise to leave from the pregnant boy. They repeated what they did before, except once Lee was finished with pushing in Gaara, he lie in him a little bit longer, and then moved in and out three more times, causing Gaara to pant heavily. Then, he removed himself from the position, which earned him a groan, and licked the rim of his fiancé's member, causing Gaara to moan even louder then before. Then they heard footsteps heading towards them._

_"Quickly, Lee, get the Hell out of here!!" Gaara hissed. Lee crawled down the opening in the floor that they created for escape. When Gaara was about to follow him, Orochimaru grabbed his leg and pulled him back._

_"GAARA!!" Lee shouted as he slid down against his will._

_"LEE!! GO!!!" Gaara screamed as he was dragged away, completely defenseless against Orochimaru._

_"Get the escaping prisoner!!" Orochimaru ordered, as he carried away one of his two fucking toys, who was squirming, yelling and sobbing._

_"Yes sir."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

It was so horrible, Orochimaru fucked us every night... No, he didn't fuck us... He raped us every night... It was horror... I'm glad that I got to feel Gaara inside me at least once before I left... I want to see Gaara again... I want to be with him again..." Lee was now sobbing openly into Naruto's arms. Naruto rubbed his comrades back, trying to calm him, but truly, he wanted to cry too. 

"Wait a minute..." Naruto moved away from Lee as Lee wiped his reddened face. "Why did Orochimaru want Gaara in the first place!?" Lee's eyes widened as he started to swear.

"FUCK! I can't believe I forgot about that! We have to get to Suna IMMEDIATELY!!! Orochimaru is going to attack them with Shukaku! He's going to have Kabuto hypnotize Gaara and Shukaku... Dammit, I need to save him!!" Lee said as he stepped out of the bed and stumbled out the door. Naruto caught Lee before he fell on the floor.

"Hold it Fuzzy Brows! I'm not letting you move AT ALL!" Naruto hissed. Lee's eyes darkened. "If you're going to get to Suna, you're gonna come with Shikamaru, Neji, Gai-sensei, Kaka-sensei, Ten-ten, Neji, Hinata, Ero-sennin and I on top of Gamabunta!" Lee looked up to Naruto.

"W-what? You're going to summon the toad boss?" Lee said surprised.

"We need to save Gaara and his village. Its the least we can do for our allies!" Naruto said as he grinned. Lee looked to him, and a smile grew on his face.

* * *

"We're going to go to Suna?" Shikamaru said. Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Ten-ten, Jiraya, Hinata and Lee were all standing there. Well, not really Lee... Ten-ten was holding him up. 

"Yes, we are. You are going to ride on top of Gamabunta with the rest of us to get to Suna quicker. Lee said he was going to attack Suna tonight." Naruto said. They all stood close as Naruto flipped through the seals.

'Please, Kyuubi.. Give me your chakra, give me the chakra needed in order to summon Gamabunta.' He thought.

'**Fine... I have nothing better to do.**' Kyuubi sighed as the seal lit up red again.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!" A big poof appeared as Gamabunta appeared.

"Eh? You again? What do you want now?" Gamabunta said.

"You are going to take us to Suna. Orochimaru is going to attack. If you don't... I'll destroy your contract scroll." Naruto hissed. Gamabunta looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"You're serious, aren't you? You must be ticked to be threatening, but no matter. Hold on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

"Now, Gaara, you are getting sleepy... You will sleep and release Shukaku... If he doesn't do what you say, you will kill yourself... When I snap my finger, you will do all this." Kabuto hissed as Gaara's eyes became hollow and pale. Kabuto snapped his fingers as Gaara fell asleep. Shukaku began to rebuilt itself out of sand. 

"Excellent." Orochimaru cackled delightedly.

* * *

**Uh oh, things are getting serious!!**

**Catears: You will write more, this is actually getting interesting...**

**Fine, fine, don't get hasty... Bitch...**

**Catears: Once again, I say fuck you.**

**Naruto: Sigh, I wonder why I started doing this... Oh well..**

**Naruto: THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Chapter 12:**

**Complicated Desicions; Birth Comes Early, SHIT!**


	13. Complicated Desicions Birth Comes Early!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Yay, I finally decided the pairings:**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku**

**KanKiba**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Complicated Desicions; Birth Comes Early, SHIT!**

* * *

Gaara was now deep inside his subconscious mind... Not only was he trapped in there, Shukaku was as well. 

"**Way to go, asshole. Now you've gone and fucked up my opportunity to free myself!!**" Shukaku hissed angrily. Gaara frowned and growled,

"Fuck you, bastard. I don't like this either... Stupid idiot." Gaara hissed. "We should really get revenge once we're released."

"**You better let me get revenge when we're free, dumb-fuck.**" Shukaku roared furiously.

* * *

"We made it... And perfect timing too. Shukaku hasn't come yet... but he's out... And Lee wasn't kidding when he said Gaara was being hypnotized, Shukaku's chakra flow is disrupted." Gamabunta reported as everyone slid off of his back. 

"Mind waiting out here? I need to get Temari and Kankurou." Naruto said as he walked to the gates. The guards pulled out kunai and warned,

"Halt. State you're business."

"Listen, I have information regarding Gaara, and to prove that I know that Orochimaru will attack you I bring you one of his captives that escaped. Rock Lee." Naruto said. The guard dropped his kunai.

"Y-you're Naruto! You're the one that told us that Gaara was getting married to this Lee kid!! Please, tell us that our Kazekage is alive and well. Tadashi, get the Kazekage's siblings. NOW!" He ordered, as the boy named Tadashi saluted Naruto and ran towards the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Temari was asleep in her room where she heard knocking on her door. "TEMARI-DONO! OPEN UP!! THE HOKAGE IS HERE AND HE HAS INFORMATION REGARDING THE KAZEKAGE!!" Temari raced down the stairs and opened the door. "Tadashi? What is Naruto doing here?" 

"He came to us just now riding a giant toad, and he told us that they found Lee-kun!" Tadashi reported. Kankurou came running down after her and she looked to him.

"Naruto knows something about Gaara. They found Lee." Kankurou dropped his water bottle in shock. He then ran back upstairs to get dressed. Temari dismissed Tadashi as she, too, ran upstairs.

* * *

"NARUTO!" He turned around to see Temari and Kankurou. 

"Gaara... Orochimaru is using him, and he's going to attack the village. Get all the shinobi you can, and even ANBU. We need to stop them." Lee said as he fell over.

"Lee, you shouldn't be here! You should be resting! You're injured!!" Lee shook his head when Temari said this.

"I need to save Gaara. I need to wake him from his hypnosis trance... I'm the only one that can do it without harming him..." Lee said.

* * *

Shukaku neared Sunagakure, followed and surrounded by Sound ninja. This time, they couldn't loose. 

"Orochimaru-sama! Your prisoner managed to get to the Hokage, and they have brought enforcements. A lot of them." A ninja reported.

"Dammit, now I wish that Sasuke hadn't fleed from my domain..." Orochimaru hissed. "Never mind it, attack them and kill them all, leave none alive."

"ATTACK!!" The warlord yelled, and the ninja engaged in battle.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he used the shadow neck hold technique on 10 ninja, killing them.

"Yeah, there no doubt about it." Neji said as he took out 9 more.

"I hope Naruto will do fine against Shukaku." Hinata said as she took out 12 ninja.

"He won against Shukaku once, whos to say he can't win again?" They all turned around to see...

"SASUKE!?" Sakura yelled.

"I ran away from Orochimaru's lair because I caught on to what he wanted to use me for. There is no way that I'm gonna let some asshole take over my body. Mind if I fight with you guys?" Sasuke said as he drew a katana and sliced 14 ninja's heads off.

"The more, the merrier." Temari arrived with Kankurou and blew away quite a few ninja. Sasuke smirked.

"Lets have a contest: Whoever beats the least Sound ninja has to pay for the food." Sasuke said.

"You're on!" Kankurou said, as his puppets shot 60 deadly needles, killing 29 ninja. "Looks like I'm in the lead!!" Kankurou grinned. Suna ninja ran from the gates, shouting,

"FOR THE KAZEKAGE!!"

* * *

After 30 minutes, it turned out that this battle was going to turn out just like the last one he had with Shukaku; and he couldn't loose this time. It wasn't an option."Lee, we need to do this fast! Shukaku is too strong even for Gamabunta!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to transform into Kyuubi, and you're going to ride us into battle." Naruto performed the seals and thought about Kyuubi. 

"HENGE!" A big poof of smoke enveloped the Hokage and the Toad Boss, and there was the Kyuubi, standing bold.

"Get on!" It was Naruto's voice, he could tell. One of the tails swooped down, and Lee grabbed it. He was flung up to Kyuubi's back, and made a mistake by letting go in midair. With this, he landed on his balls on Kyuubi's head, and he almost fell off. Naruto cracked up at the seen as Lee glared at him. Naruto quickly got serious as he charged at Shukaku. He landed right in front of the massive tanuki as he grabbed him with his fangs and claws. Lee jumped off the massive fox and landed in front of Gaara's sleeping form.

"Gaara-kun, wake up... Its Lee, your lover..." Lee deeply kissed Gaara, as Shukaku's eyes widened.

'What...? Who is dispelling Kabuto's hypnotism? Who is-- This taste... Its...' This was the thought of Gaara, as his eyes opened slowly. "L...lee-kun..." Gaara said. He moved his arms and wrapped them around Lee, and deepened the kiss, to which Lee happily obliged.

"I missed the taste of you're kisses Lee." Gaara purred as Shukaku's form stopped the movement. Lee and Gaara kissed a deeper kiss, this kiss them slipping their tongues into each others mouths, as Lee wrapped one leg around Gaara's ass, moaning because of the intensity and love filled in this kiss.

"God, are you guys making out at a time like this!?" Gaara and Lee looked down to see Naruto.

"Naruto?" Gaara looked down, still entangled in their position. Naruto smiled seeing his comrade in the first time in a long time.

"Its good to see you Gaara." Naruto said as he let go of Shukaku.

"Lee, do you mind if Shukaku and I get a little priceless revenge?" Gaara asked; Lee nodding because he knew whom he wanted revenge on. Shukaku turned around, facing Orochimaru and his troops.

"**Be afraid. Be very afraid.**" Shukaku hissed as he shot an air bullet at them. Orochimaru went flying quite a long ways away. As Shukaku took one step forward, his mouth started to drip blood. "**AW MOTHER FUCKING HELL!! WHY NOW, DAMMIT!?**" Shukaku hissed as the sand form slowly faded away.

Gaara was in Lee's arms, looked upon worriedly by his shinobi. "Whats wrong with Gaara-sensei?"

"The Kazekage, what is wrong?"

"Is he hurt?"

"I don't know... He's breathing heavily... I wonder..."

"Wait a minute... The babies are coming! Where is Tsunade-sama!?" Lee said. A scream erupted from Gaara, as he continued to bleed from the mouth, breathing heavily.

"L...L...Lee..." Gaara muttered, sweat gathering in his fire red hair. Lee kissed Gaara's kanji, running for the hospital. "GAARA'S IN LABOR!" He shouted as he ran into the gates and to the Suna delivery room.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA! ITS TIME!!" Tsunade heard Lee screaming as she lifted her head from the health records of the academy students. 

"Its time? But Gaara isn't due for another month!! Oh well, we need to get to the hospital. Give him to me, and get Sakura." Tsunade hissed. Chi ran down the stairs, followed by his mother, Hitomi and Akihiko.

"Tsunade-- OH MY GOD!! GAARA-NII-CHAN!!" Chi ran up to Gaara and hugged him tightly. "W-why did you leave...?"

"I'm sorry Chi, but the reunion will have to wait, Gaara is in labor and we need our top doctors to help him out of this. If he doesn't get them out of him soon, he could die from blood loss." Tsunade warned as another wail sounded from Gaara as he took deeper breaths.

"Please, let us come! He accepted us as his little sibling figures!! Please, Tsunade-sama!!" Hitomi pleaded. Tsunade sighed.

"Alright, lets get to the hospital!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade? Its been years since I've seen you!" Chi's mother spoke. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sound of this voice.

"A-amaterasu!? Is it really you!? Its been years!!!" Tsunade sighed happily at seeing her good friend; Their fathers had been best friends, so they visited often. A louder, more pained wail erupted from Gaara as he shook more violently, blood and sweat staining Tsunade's shirt. They talked on the way to the hospital, as Amaterasu went back to work as the best medical ninja in Suna.

* * *

Gaara felt so much pain, his stomach felt like it was on fire, it was being churned and grinded into a million pieces. 'I-I...I hate you S-shukaku...' Gaara thought angrily. 

'**I'm glad that you feel that way about me Gaara-chan!**' The demon cackled delightedly. Gaara was prepped up for a C-section, and many people were surrounding him, worried. He wailed again, this time it made you cringe because it was filled with so much pain. Lee grasped his hand and swabbed his forehead, whispering calming words.

"Now, administer the anesthesia, Amaterasu-san." Tsunade said as she loomed over Gaara, still marking where she needed to make the cuts. She injected a clear fluid into Gaara's abdomen, and he fell absolutely numb. As Tsunade brought down a scalpel though, the sand whacked it away from his stomach, his eyes snapping open.

"How nice, the sand finally protects me when I don't want it to!" Gaara hissed angrily.

"Please, do something to lower your defenses or you'll die." Tsunade said. Gaara gasped slightly.

'Hey, Shukaku, stop that sand.' Gaara ordered.

'**Why should I?**' Shukaku sighed in a bored tone as he waved his tail around.

'Because, if you don't I'll die. You won't be able to be free at all.' Gaara growled.

With a few mutters and grumbles, Shukaku finally utters a soft yet stern, '**She can continue.**'

"C...Contin...ue..." Gaara wailed again as his muscles contracted violently. She brought the scalpel, and this time the sand did nothing. His stomach was cut open, as he passed out.

* * *

Lee watched as they removed Gaara and his children one by one. The first one was a beautiful, "youthful" as Lee put it, black haired girl that looked more like her father that himself. The next one was a boy that had red hair, yet he looked more like Lee himself since he had his large brows. The third one was a girl, red haired and medium sized brows, more like her father and himself combined. The last was another boy, black haired and looking like both of them as well. The wounds were healed as Gaara was put in a recovery room, the same room he was in when he was recovering from the rape. 

He carried the child that looked like him, and he said,

"You'll be named... Nobu." He grinned happily as the small child clasped his finger and sucked on it, happily gurgling. Chi ran into the room and saw the children. He looked up at the girl with Gaara's red hair.

"Can I name one of them?" He asked. Lee nodded.

"Gaara wouldn't mind if you did... I just want him to wake up soon... Could you hold Nobu real quick?" Lee asked. Chi nodded as Lee handed him the small child. Chi gave him his finger, and he grabbed it and gurgled happily. Chi grinned happily.

"Gaara... Wake up, please... If I kissed you, would you?" Lee asked the sleeping form of Gaara. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly, and Gaara's eyes fluttered open.

"L...Lee?? Wha...whats g-going o-o-on...?" Gaara asked as he sat up.

"We're naming the children, of course!!" Lee shouted happily as Gaara smiled.

"Gaara-nii-chan! Gaara-nii-chan! You're awake!!! Yay!!" Hitomi and Akihiko entered the room and he smiled happily.

"I'll tell you this: Akihiko and Hitomi, you can name one of them. Chi, you name the other that you choose. Please Lee, give me the one that looks most like me." Gaara said. Lee nodded as he picked up the sky-eyed, black haired girl and passed him to Gaara.

"I'll name her... Amaya." Gaara said as she gently grabbed his cheek and kissed him. "DA!" She shouted happily. Lee screamed, "OSSU!! OUR YOUTHFUL DAUGHTER SAID HER FIRST WORD!!"

"Uh, no, she just said something." Gaara said, but Lee ignored him. Chi took the girl he glanced to earlier. "Mizuki has always been a favorite name of mine, so thats what you shall be named." Chi grinned when the girl grabbed his ear and tugged it playfully.

"Hey, Sis, what do you think he should be named?" Akihiko asked.

"I like the name Tatsuya!" Hitomi giggled.

"No way, Tatsuya is a girls name! What about... Tatsuo?" Akihiko suggested.

"Okay, it works!! Hello Youthful Tatsuo!" Hitomi gigged as she traced his hair.

Gaara smiled happily. Things couldn't have turned out better for him or his family.

* * *

**The end! NOT!! I said I'd make 15 chapters, and I only have 12, so I'll be doing the Akatsuki kidnapping him. But I'll follow the plot so Gaara comes back to life!!! Yay!**

**Catears: You watch too many Disney movies.**

**Shut up.**

**Catears: Bitch.**

**Fuck you.**

**Naruto: ...I'll end it here, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Chapter 13: Marriage; Vaca at Konoha!!**


	14. Marriage, Vaca at Konoha!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Pairings (some will appear in the sequal):**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku (sequal)  
**

**KanKiba (sequal)**

**NEW! Shino (who should be with Shino? Tell me or I'll just choose someone random)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Marriage; Vaca at Konoha!!**

* * *

Gaara was nervously sitting in his bedroom in his offical robes, and Lee was getting on his tuxedo. It was finally the day of their wedding, and Gaara was very, very uneasy about it. 

"Whats wrong Gaara-kun?" Lee asked as he tightened his tie. Gaara sighed and said,

"I don't know about this, I mean what would we do if people didn't accept the fact that their Kazekage was...?" Gaara trailed off and muttered silently about himself.

"Gaara, they wouldn't care if you are gay--" Lee started.

"Not gay, bi, dumbass." Gaara said as he gave his lover a playful punch. Lee chuckled at this and then pounced on the redhead. The rolled to the left side of the bed and began to make out.

"Nnnn... Like I was saying..." Lee said in between the kisses that his fiance deepened. "They...They wouldn't...Nnnn... Mind..." Lee slipped his tongue in Gaara's mouth, a playful moan coming from the other. Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee and put his hands on the taijutsu masters black hair.

"Gaara-sama, the we--" Sakura stopped immediately at the door that was still open, seeing them too lost in their kissing, and immediately a nosebleed explosion took Sakura out. Gaara and Lee heard the thump on the ground and immediately shot their heads in the direction.

"Sakura-san?" Lee asked, muffled since his tongue was still entangled with Gaara's. She got up and wiped away the nosebleed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but the wedding starts in 10 minutes, we have to get you to the grand church on the other side of the village!" Sakura said as she pointed at a clock.

"Well, then lets go!!" Lee said as he picked Gaara up and ran out the door, leaving Sakura there, still dealing with the nosebleed.

* * *

"Mama, will Gaara-nii-chan be here soon?" Chi asked as his mother fixed his tie. They were currently standing outside the church, and Gaara was very, very nervous. 

"Of course, Chi. It is his wedding after all, I don't think he wo--" Amaterasu was interrupted as Lee appeared in front of them.

"Take off the weights, did you?" Amaterasu said matter-of-factly, Lee nodding to this. Lee set Gaara down as he straightened out. Chi hugged Gaara as he grinned when Gaara patted his head. When Gaara looked inside, he saw many of his people in there.

"Wh-what??" Gaara stuttered as his eyes widened. Lee smiled as he kissed Gaara again before entering, as he whispered into Gaara's ear,

"See? I told you they wouldn't mind." Gaara grinned as he realized people didn't mind that he was different. "They were all worried about you, Gaara. Temari told them how much you wanted to prove yourself to them, and that you would give your life for them. Sure, it took them a while to believe it, but seeing the children of the village, Hitomi, Akihiko and Chi in particular, wanting to visit you so much, they saw that you'd changed."

"GAARA!! Its about time you got here!" Gaara looked over at the door and saw Naruto, Temari, and Kankurou.

"Well, little brother, how do you feel now?" Kankurou said as he walked up to Gaara and gave him a noogie.

"Surprisingly, I feel very, very, VERY nervous." Gaara said worriedly as he got out of the grip of his brother.

"Don't worry Gaara, it's going to be fine. You're just a worrywart, aren't you?" Temari giggled as she fixed his hair. Amaterasu smiled as she led Chi to the seats that Akihiko and Hitomi were saving, at the front row. As the organ began to play, Kankurou grabbed his little brother and and whispered,

"Gaara, its your turn to enter." Gaara was dragged in by Kankurou, many people looking to him in respect. Naruto, Gai, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Amaterasu, Chi, Akihiko and Hitomi watched him walk down the aisle, and knew that he was afraid; his fear radiating clearly off of his skin, though he managed to keep a straight face. Then after he was positioned at the altar, Lee came walking in, Temari at his side. He then stood in front of Gaara, as Kankurou was joined by Temari.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy metromony of the Kazekage and the Taijutsu master, Gaara and Lee..." Gaara tuned out immediately, the priests voice disappearing as he looked into Lee's eyes. He saw a fire that warmed him, as Lee looked back into his eyes and saw a softness and kindness, the eyes that Lee knew he fell in love with. "Kazekage-san, Gaara, do you take Lee as you're husband?" Gaara's eyes looked tenderly into Lee's a little longer and then pulled him into a full embrace.

"There is no denying that I do." Gaara sighed as Lee returned the hug. Lee smiled as he buried half his face into the smaller boys hair.

"And--" The priest started, but Lee interrupted him with a short, "Of course."

"Alright, now you may bring this to a close, and bring yourselves together with a single kiss." The priest said after a little thought, because he really couldn't say 'Now you may kiss the bride'. Gaara neared Lee as their noses brushed against each other.

"I'd do anything for you Lee. You are my everything." Gaara said as Lee kissed him. They pulled back and held each others hands, and it was then Gaara paled as he realized that now, his entire village knew that he was bi. But then, Gaara felt like he'd been stabbed. He almost fell to the ground, and he would've if it hadn't of been that Lee caught him by the shoulders.

'Shukaku, what is this feeling!?' Gaara asked pained.

'**My kits are in trouble, and are alerting me telepathically. I can't do anything, and I really wouldn't.**' Shukaku said. A look of fear and anger took Gaara's once happy face, as he started to panic.

"Oh God no..." Gaara muttered as he looked to the ground. Lee looked worriedly to him, and began to ask,

"Gaara, what is...?" But then Gaara looked fearfully to his lover.

"Lee, they're in trouble, I can feel it." He whispered as he instantly left the room by sand. Lee started to panic as Temari ran up to him and asked,

"Where the hell did Gaara go!?" Lee looked frustrated as he started to swear under his break.

"Fuck, something is wrong with the little ones back at the mansion..." Lee hissed as he sprinted out of the room, screaming, "DAMMIT GAARA!! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TAKEN ME TOO!" The room started to fill with worried comments and such, as Naruto got up from his chair and marched over to Temari, who was now openly swearing to herself.

"Temari..." Naruto started, but Kyuubi interrupted.

'**I can feel a distressed call, saying "Daddy, help us"... They left because their children are being attacked... He better not release that damned tanuki again... Especially here...**' Kyuubi hissed.

'He wouldn't release Shukaku, not when he knows that Shukaku would harm every one.' Naruto thought as he shivered.

* * *

"Take all the children so we can hold them for ransom." A man said as he grabbed Amaya and Nobu as she glared at him. There was another man standing with Mizuki and Tatsuo, whom at the moment were crying. Then sand attacked the man, grabbing Amaya and Nobu and pulling them back. They giggled happily when they saw Gaara, who smiled down at them. 

"Well, Gaara, its been a while since we've seen each other. Maybe we can take you... _again_." The man grinned evilly as Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I am not weak anymore. My powers have been restored to their full strength, _Satoshi_." Gaara hissed angrily. Satoshi chuckled as Katsuro whipped out a kunai and put it at the head of Tatsuo, making Gaara's eyes widen. Amaya, Nobu, Mizuki and Tatsuo started to cry as Gaara hunched over, eyes widening.

"You... if you dare kill that child... If you dare touch my children... If you DARE touch MY flesh, MY blood, MY LIFE, Lee and my most loved ones... I will make Hell seem like the happiest moment of your damned mother fucking LIVES!" He yelled angrily, the sand slithering up Satoshi and Katsuro's legs. Katsuro dropped Tatsuo and Mizuki, them only to be caught gently by the sand. They were both shielded by the sand as the two kidnappers were constricted by sand. The sand went under their shirts, in their sandals, in their system... and it was slow torture. The sand finally made its way in the two intruders pants, which made them VERY uncomfortable.

"Desert coffin!" Gaara hissed as their bodies were squeezed to death, the very life leaving them slowly and pained. Gaara grasped his head and shook just as Lee came in. The same psychotic smile coming across his face. The kazekage's face started to crack, or so it would seem to a normal person who had never met Gaara Of The Desert. Lee ran up to Gaara and ran a hand down his back, causing him to shiver. Lee turned Gaara, so he was facing him.

"Gaara, please... You saved them, and thats what matters, please don't keep hurting yourself like this." Lee said as he wrapped his arms around his worried lover and gave him a deep kiss, to try and let him know that he did good, to let him know everything was okay... Gaara panted as soon as the kiss broke, and he was blushing a shade of pink, tiny beads of sweat running down his adorable face (A/N: I'm using Lee's description XDDD).

"Gaara!" Naruto ran in with Gaara's siblings and Sakura, and Lee gave them a little smile. Gaara winced a bit and grasped his stomach.

"Please don't tell me that you ripped the wound apart..." Sakura said as she lied Gaara down and lifted his robes (he was wearing pants underneath). She saw a little blood starting to stain his bandages, so she began to heal the region where the blood came from. Soon, Gaara stood up and picked up Nobu, who gurgled in recognition and grabbed Gaara's nose playfully. Gaara smiled a small smile as he, along with Lee, Temari and Kankurou, brought the children into Gaara and Lee's room. There, only Mizuki and Tatsuo fell asleep, but Amaya and Nobu looked straight forward at their parents, whom couldn't be happier with their new family.

* * *

5 weeks- 

Lee ran frantically around the house trying to find where he set Nobu's bottle, as Chi tried to keep them calm and quiet, to no avail. They were all crying, and this was going to be harder than they thought. Kankurou and Temari also decided to help, as they saw how nervous Gaara had become, every single waking moment (that he could have) worrying about the children. Gaara, at the moment, was finishing a meeting with the elders, and he was walking down the stairs, running into messengers running to decoders, messages that he was going to have to read. Gaara sighed, there was no way that he could deal with all this...

"Gaara-kun! I didn't expect you to be back!!" Lee said as he carried a pack of diapers into the nursery. Gaara frowned at this and took the diapers from Lee with the sand and set them in the room. He walked up to the crying infants as he looked down to them softly. Slowly, they started to stop crying, but they were sniffling, and still awake. Gaara picked up Tatsuo and started to hum a little lullaby he had heard many times before as a child himself; not him having the song sung to, but to others, he would enjoy roaming the city at the age of six, during the night. Soon, the children were fast asleep and Lee's mouth was gaping wide open.

"There's alot of things that people don't know about me; One of those things is that I am really good with kids." He sighed, as he walked to his bedroom and collapsed in the bed. Lee followed Gaara and fell right next to him, his hand grabbing his lover's as he brought it to his face, lightly kissing it.

"Is there anything that I can do to thank you for that? I've been trying to get them to sleep all day!" Lee whispered. Gaara turned a little pink as he fluttered his eyes.

'**You are the most disgusting person I have ever been in.**' Shukaku groaned as he covered his eyes with his tail. Gaara frowned mentally, but then asked,

"Can you fuck me?" Lee grinned as he rolled over to face his lover, giving him a deep kiss, undoing his jeans and shirt, Gaara taking off his robes and pants. Then, Lee traced Gaara's bandages, and felt a few bumps were there were stitches just to ensure the wound kept closed. Lee fingered Gaara's opening, feeling the muscles' tension, Gaara's voice weaving a moan of contentment. Lee thrusted his fingers in, earning a silent scream of pleasure. He then drew his fingers and rubbed his own member, Gaara getting very impatient. Lee thrusted in, Gaara moaning and moving with him. Lee spilt everything into him a while later, he hadn't kept the time (either that or I'm to lazy to). Lee took Gaara's stiffening member into his mouth, and it was then that Lee took in all he could, and Gaara moaning and breathing heavily.

"Nnn... Lee..." Gaara was given a deepening kiss where their saliva joined and their tongues fought for dominance, for pleasure. Temari knocked on the door just as Gaara and Lee fell asleep. Hearing no response, she walked in; only to find them asleep and naked. Temari swore at the fact that she "missed the action" and walked away, closing the door behind her. Chi ran up to Temari and Temari smiled, picking him up and swinging him back and forth, Chi smiling and laughing, it made Temari feel happy.

"Oi, Temari-chan, why'd you run of AGAIN??" Shikamaru muttered as he walked up to them, wearing a mesh shirt and his pajama pants.

"Shikamaru-kun... I want a baby." Temari demanded, Shikamaru almost falling over at this. He stuttered as he got back up (okay, so he literally fell over...XP) and yelled,

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?" Temari put her hands over his mouth and shushed him.

"Nn...? Temari...? Do you need...?" Temari looked back into the room to see a sleeping Gaara muttering in his sleep. She sighed at the fact that she didn't disturb him, but then his eyes opened.

"Nn... Lee.. do you mind moving off me...?" Lee opened his eyes as he saw he was still inside Gaara, and he apologized for disrupting his sleep and he moved aside. Gaara got up and got his indoor clothes, a mesh shirt and baggy pants, and he walked out of the door to see Temari, Shikamaru and Chi.

"Why the hell did you yell, Nara?" Gaara hissed angrily as Shikamaru just stared.

'**Loudmouth assholes.**' Shukaku hissed as he swung his tail around.

"You see, I asked for him to give me a child, but-" Temari started.

"You asked for a child? Eh, good luck for you." Gaara said as he walked into the Kazekage's office.

* * *

2 days- 

"Gaara-kun?" Lee entered the Kazekage's office to see Gaara, doing paperwork, staring at a picture on his desk and once again, doing more paperwork.

"Ah, Lee-kun, I was hoping you'd enter today. I am sending you to Konoha for a vacation of three weeks." Gaara said as he signed the letter and closed it.

"A vacation? Nonsense Gaara!! I don't need a vacation!! I wish to stay here with my family!!" Lee said, but Gaara stopped him.

"Lee, you're more tired, more distant... You're spending too much time working and not enough time enjoying. Just take the vacation, I wish for you to be happy and healthy, and at the moment you look the farthest from healthy." Gaara hissed as he picked up another piece of important paperwork.

"If it makes you happy, then fine. But if you get yourself in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you!" Lee said. Gaara smiled as Lee walked over to the now standing Gaara. He pushed Gaara against the wall (kindly, of course) and kissed him deeply. Gaara wrapped one leg around his husband as Lee picked him up, unzipped the front of his pants, slightly pulled down Gaara's pants and undergarments. Lee pushed lightly into Gaara, getting a gasp from the smaller boy. Lee slid into Gaara as Gaara wrapped his other leg around his lover, lifting himself off the ground and around Lee's member. Lee moaned as he shoved himself farther into Gaara, ramming into that special spot, causing Gaara's eyes to snap open at first. He wrapped his arms around Lee as he kissed him deeply, Lee continuing to push into the Kazekage, causing him much pleasure. Lee finally felt his member throb about half an hour later as he rested his head on his lover, who was breathing heavily due to the rough sex. Then, Temari and Kankurou walked in.

"HOLY FUCK!! GAARA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Temari yelled, covering her eyes as Kankurou spit out the drink he had in his mouth and covered his eyes too. The two on the other side of the room snapped their eyes open and stared at Gaara's siblings, starting to blush insanely.

"T-T-Temari! K-K-K-Kankurou!! I-I can e-explain!!!" Lee stuttered as he almost turned, but was caught by the redhead who hissed,

"Dummy, remember? You're still in me, if you turn now that will cause pain for both of us." Lee looked down and then quickly slipped out, making Gaara moan one last time before apologizing to him. He fixed his pants, as did Gaara, and continued to stutter out an explaination before Gaara put a finger to his lips.

"Temari, Kankurou, we are married now so we can do as we please." Gaara growled that they had halted his pleasure so suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that, but honestly, the next time you two want to do that PLEASE get a room or something!! AT LEAST LOCK THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" Kankurou yelled. Gaara was thankful that Temari covered his mouth before yelling that last part, so it was muffled.

"Thank you Temari. Now, please make Lee-san pack his stuff, he has a mandatory vacation to Konoha, starting tomorrow with the trip." Gaara said as he returned to the desk, still sweating and red. Kankurou passed him a towel, and the Kazekage looked strangely at Kankurou.

"You might want to swab your face before any one else comes in, you're sweating more than Kiba on a summer day!!" Kankurou said.

"Why'd you use Kiba as an example?" Lee asked, a smirk swiping Kankurou's dignity.

"I- uh..." Kankurou got ready to leave when Gaara grinned as he caught onto Lee's game and concluded,

"You're gay, aren't you? It wouldn't surprise me..." Kankurou turned red as he slammed the door shut and shouted at his brother,

"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!! I'M BI AND DAMMIT I LOVE KIBA!!" Realizing what he said, Kankurou immediately ran out of the room. Lee looked to Gaara and shrugged.

* * *

"Bye Gaara!!! I'll see you in three weeks!!" Lee said as he ran off into the desert. Gaara smile when Lee turned back and waved. Now he was alone for three weeks without sex... Gaara slightly pouted. 

"Well, I'll go check on the children..." Gaara sighed as he walked back to the Kazekage's house once Lee was out of sight. At least Lee would be happy.

* * *

Later that night- 

All the guards of Suna's gates were killed as a malicious grin spread across the face of a yellow haired man in a pitch black cloak decorated with blood red clouds. "So, Master Sasori, I'll get the jinchuuriki."

"You better not keep me waiting, Deidara." A voice growled, from another person in the same suit.

"Right."

* * *

**Finally, the Extraction Saga will begin! TT-TT GAARA! NOOOO!!**

**Catears: WTF?**

**Shut up!**

**Catears: I didn't say anything...**

**Naruto, the next chapter?**

**Naruto: Ossu! The next chapter:**

**Chapter 14: The Bomb Master; Defeated and Taken!!!**


	15. Trailer 2 Of The Sequal SPOILER!

_**Okay, I'll answer your questions (if you're wondering): NO I'M NOT DEAD. XD. I've been busy with other stuff, and I've got the worst writers block for this story, yet my mind is more focused on the sequal... O.o Wierd, isn't it? Since my mind is especially running about one thing, I'll give you all another trailer... so, yeah, enjoy! (I think, you're probably going to hate me for this spoiler of my sequal -.-)**_

_** Oh yeah, and I'm adding SasuIno (don't know why, I just need an Uchiha in the sequal)**_

**_Hn... I'll do ShinoOC, but the OC died while giving birth, since I'm so lazy and I don't want to give the OC character depth..._  
**

* * *

**Now, five years later after sealing Shukaku, a battle breaks out in Suna...  
**

"Kazekage-sama! We need to finish this battle fast!!"

"Gaara-sensei! Most of our ninja are dying or injured, even both!"

"I know."

**...A motive from these unknown ninja links them to Orochimaru...**

"...Lee-kun... I'm dying..."

"Gaara-kun!! Don't die! Don't let all you've worked for get thrown away like this!"

"I... I know... I'll finish it off with one move..."

**...Although gaining the upper hand of the battle, a great sacrifice is made...**

"...I've done it... most are dead... I failed in defeating them all... I'm sorry... I... I'll always love you Lee-kun, Mizuki, Nobu, Tatsuo... Amaya..."

"NO! GAARA!! DON'T! PLEASE!!"

"Papa...!? Whats happening to daddy!?"

**...The Shinigami make a deal, a deal that curses them forever...**

"**We have come for you Gaara.**"

"_Shinigami-sama. I request one thing: Curse Lee and I, force our souls to be bound on earth, to my sands, for as long as my children are on earth. Torture us if you wish, just please..._"

"Gaara-kun! GAARA-KUN! Stop fooling around and wake up! GAARA!"

"...No... He's dead... I will avenge you Gaara, even if it costs me my life."

"Wha..? Oh fuck! Fuzzy Brows! Don't open the last three gates you have!"

"I made a promise Naruto. I'm going to keep it."

**...The taijutsu master takes his life away in battle by avenging his love...**

"Gate Of Joy, OPEN! Gate of shock, OPEN!!"

"Gate of Death... Open."

"Papa!! Daddy!!"

"Amaya, stay the hell out of this battle, theres nothing you can do!"

"But Nobu-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**...Soon life as it was known is destroyed...**

"See... Gaara...? I-I kept m...my promise... Na-Naruto, take me to him... before I... die..."

"Fuzzy brows..."

Putting his hand on Gaara's blood covered cheek, Lee whispered, "I'll see you soon, Gaara-kun."

"P-papa...?"

**...But they are not completely gone...**

"Welcome to the Jounin Exams Final Rounds!"

"...Papa, daddy, I'll be using you in my battle."

"The first battle! Uchiha Kotone vs. Sabaku No Amaya!"

**They return to the physical world that day.**

"CHIDORI!"

A poof of smoke envelops the arena.

"Oh god, she didn't..."

Kankurou.

"Its not possible!"

Naruto.

"Strange, there's chakra in them, but how...?"

Hinata.

"These are... My prized puppets: Papa and daddy, and their spirits will always live in them."

**The next trailer for the sequal...**

**Counting The Sands**

* * *

**_What did ya think of that? I told you you were going to kill me!! ...Either that or LOTS of hate mail... But don't worry, they aren't dead for good!! I'll find some twisted way of reviving them... I think. -.-;_**

**_Gaara: WHAT!? I DIE!?_**

**_Lee: SO DO I!!_**

**_Uhh... I'll run now._**

**_Gaara: GET HER!_**

**_Lee: -grabs a pitchfork-_**

**_EEK!! _**


	16. The Bomb Master, Defeated and taken!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Pairings (some will appear in the sequal):**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku (sequal)  
**

**KanKiba (sequal)**

**NEW! Shino (who should be with Shino? Tell me or I'll just choose someone random)**

**Authors Note: Schools coming up, bummer -.- aaand I finally finished that damn annoying packet for my LA class, only three hours... O.o My eyebrow is twitching for some reason and its really, REALLY uncomfortable T-T So basically I'm typing half of this with my right hand... o.o**

**Also, the fight will most likely be in a different sequence than you'd see in the actual shippuuden episode, and thats because I'm too lazy to do research. If you don't like it then screw it. Also, I'm too lazy to get into details too, still being hazy about the battle, but I know the main parts... I think? heh... -.-'  
**

**Now, for the reviewers awards!**

**Funniest reviewer award goes to... -drumroll-**

**Loosing Control Of Myself! You get a cookie!! -gives- and you also get a free request (if you want it that is), a story for the anime/manga Naruto. Be warned, it will take a while to do if it must have more than 5 or 6 chapters! If its a oneshot, that'll be easy and I'll finish it ASAP.  
**

**Most common reviewer award goes to...**

**Miharo! You, as well as Loosing Control Of Myself also gets a cookie and a free request, same rules applying. Know that you don't have to claim teh reward, I'm just giving you a choice! This is what happens when I'm in a generous mood!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1****4: The Bomb Master; Defeated and Taken!!!

* * *

**

Flying through the darkened skies, Deidara looked for the jinchuuriki. He zoomed his vision in on the first guard watching the skies. "Ichi." He spotted another man watching the skies. "Nii." Finally, he saw the third Sand ninja watching the skies. "San. There are three watching the skies." As he continued to fly through the skies, he thought to himself,

'Ichibi, the Shukaku jinchuuriki, Gaara Of The Desert, eh? I wonder what he'll be like.'

Meanwhile, in the Kazekage's office, Gaara sat down, nothing to do, so he looked out the window. Then, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Two jounin guards were standing at the gate of Konoha when they heard a distand rumbling. Soon, rubble and dust flew into their faces as a jounin from the sand arrived wearing... a green jumpsuit and orange leg-warmers?? He was also carrying... Temari? 

"State your busi- Lee??" One of the jounin guarding the gate gaped in surprise; Lee must've made record time. Lee grinned tiredly to one of them before getting into a weak 'nice guy pose' after Temari hopped out of his arms, dusting herself off.

"Yes!! See Shikamaru...? Record... time..." Lee said before passing out. One of the two jounin, identified as everyone's favorite Shikamaru, ran up to him and picked him up.

"Lee-san?" Shikamaru asked, shaking the unconscious boy. He said nothing, and with that Shikamaru sighed, slung Lee over his shoulders and kissed Temari's cheeks. "Good to see you again Temari-chan." Shikamaru grinned as Temari snuggled up to the other.

"Lee insisted I be carryed in his arms not to waste the time. The baka knows nothing of pacing yourself." Temari sighed as Lee snored loudly, his arms drooping down. Shikamaru walked off with Temari, leaving the other jounin to stand there and ask himself,

"How the hell did I get this job?"

* * *

"Oi!! Naruto!! Lee just came up running up to us at, like, 140 mph, and then he passed out... How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was out for the day and let Naruto take care of the Hokage's duties. 

"God, Fuzzy brows is fast!! Here, we can put him in the guest room. He really needs to take better care of himself..." Naruto sighed as he walked to his room, motioning to the bed that was currently empty. Shikamaru took Lee off his shoulders and set him on the bed, to which Lee happily snuggled deeply into, sighing before snoring again. Naruto gestured the other two out of the room, shutting the door quietly before dismissing them and walking back to the office.

"So, Shikamaru, where should I stay?" Temari asked. Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the hand and led her to a hotel that was close to his house. The innkeeper gave him a key to the room that Temari was to stay in,.

"Her rooms on the second floor, fifth door on the left." The inkeeper told them, Shikamaru nodding and walking with Temari to her room. Shikamaru blushed when Temari grabbed him and kissed him on the lips softly yet deeply. Then, after a few minutes, they broke apart, and Temari walked into her room. Shikamaru soon after walked off to the Hokage's mansion; To get his next assignment of course.

* * *

Now we descend into a room that is filled with the radiant colors of the sunset in Konoha. Black hair is ruffled on the soft pillow on a single bed and a trail of drool dribbled out of the corner of the mouth of everyones favorite, especially Gaara's favorite, Rock Lee. He stifled a moan from the pain that his legs emitted when his eyes finally flustered open from the three hour sleep he had. He stumbled out of the bed and on the floor, cursing to his clumsiness. He slowly wobbled out of the room, falling on his face as soon as he reached the doorway. "Dammit, is this my limit...? I'm more pathetic than I thought..." Lee muttered as he struggled to get back on his feet. 

"Oi! Fuzzy Brows! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lee looked up weakly to see Naruto standing over him.

"I must go train..." He mumbled, but Naruto sighed. He rubbed his temples as he brought Lee to the couch that was in one of the main rooms.

"Please try to understand the condition you're in, Fuzzy Brows. You've practically destroyed your legs to the point that you can't walk. Gaara sent you here to relax, not to commit suicide." Naruto scolded, getting packs of ice from near by fridges.

"Please don't mention Gaara-kun, I just miss him more and more..." He sighed, casting his glance downward. Naruto frowned at this, and apologized before leaving the room. On the way out of the room, he ran into Hinata. He pulled her back and she gave him a questioning glance before he said,

"Try not to mention Gaara or their children around Fuzzy Brows, he's still a bit iffy, if you know what I mean." Hinata nodded as Naruto kissed her before she walked into the room where Lee was glancing out of the large sliding door that lead to a balcony, showing a view of the entire village. He sighed; Gaara and himself had a balcony like this at the Kazekage's mansion, and he missed looking at the stars with his lover before falling asleep, Gaara putting him in the bed before lying with him and watching him sleep.

"Lee?" Lee quickly responded to this by snapping his head in the direction of the small yet feminine voice. He noticed Hinata, her long hair put in the same style Neji had his.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, good evening... Congratulations on the child!" He said as energetically as possible for one who was missing both lover and children that were so far away. He almost felt like crying, but he held himself.

"Thank you, Lee. How are Gaara and your children doing?" Lee felt like he'd been stabbed. He had been trying not to think of his family and now them being mentioned made it difficult for him to hold back from crying.

"T-their fine..." He muttered, shuddering slightly as he attempted to act strong.

"Lee! Why must you always go and push yourself like this!?" Lee looked in the direction of this new voice and saw the one of the best medical ninjas in the village: Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Nice to see you?" He said, trying to avoid Sakura scolding him for the twentieth time, at least. Said woman walked up to him and took the icepacks off his legs, putting her hands on top of his legs and a glow emitting from them. A while later, his legs felt much better than they did.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan!" He said as he slowly stood on his legs, them wobbling and throbbing slightly but him still being able to stand.

"Lee, just don't train for a while, okay?" She pleaded, Lee nodding.

"Hai, I will take your advice, Sakura-chan, I wish for my body to be in top shape for when I start training! Yosh!" Lee shouted happily, striking his infamous nice guy pose. Sakura sighed as Lee walked out of the Hokage's mansion. When Lee arrived in the main square of Konoha, he breathed in deeply, taking in the warm smell of baked goods and listened to the sound of laughing children. He continued to walk as he soon bumped straight into a person whom he didn't notice while he was heading to the park.

"Oi! Watch where you're-- Lee??" Lee looked up after rubbing his legs that emitted a dull pain from the fall he took. He saw the concerned glance of his former team mate, Ten-ten.

"Ah, gomen nasai Ten-ten! I was not looking where I was going and..." Lee trailed off as he stumbled back to the ground, his limbs still not fully recooperated from the fall and giving out on him. Ten-ten put down the bags she was carrying as she pulled Lee up, him wobbling slightly before stablizing.

"When did you get here? I thought you were in Suna..." Ten-ten said. Lee nodded as he began to give an explanation of his own.

"I was in Suna, but Gaara decided that I should go on a vacation... He said something about being distant and more and more unhealthy... Temari decided to join me, and I ran here by taking off my weights and opening five gates for extra speed. It apparently ripped up my leg muscles, due to not being able to stand up until Sakura-chan came and healed me." He said, grabbing Ten-ten's bags and handing them to her, said girl taking them graciously.

"Would you like to come train with us?" Ten-ten asked. Lee smiled.

"Of course!" He shouted, forgetting about the promise he made to Sakura. But before they were to get to the training grounds, Neji walked up to Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten, we have another mis--" He finally noticed that there was too much green in the corner of his eye. He turned to see none other than Lee.

"Lee? How did you--" Lee interrupted him by saying,

"If you have a mission, you shouldn't be keeping Tsunade-sama. But, I have a question to ask: May I join you?" Neji and Ten-ten nodded as Lee rushed off with them, glad to find something to distract his longing to see Gaara.

* * *

Deidara looked down at the town as the mouth on his hand continued to create a clay figure. In a few more seconds, he opened his palm to reveal three clay spider-like bug figurines. He sent each on hidden ledges where the guards kept watch. The first one crawled one to the first guards back, the second one on the guys face and the third one on his head. Deidara signaled the explosion, ending the guards. He then flew to the highest balcony of the Kazekage's tower where he landed softly. 

"Infiltration was successful." Deidara smirked, but then was cut short by the sound of shifting sand. He looked up to see sand hovering above the ground and above a figure with blood red hair, his soft, sky blue eyes circled by the pitch black bags from his insomnia.

"You do not belong in my village." He muttered, the yellow head now retreating to his clay bird.

"How did you find me out?" He muttered, just staring at the sand and its owner.

"You don't see birds like that in the desert." Gaara replied, his sand now chasing the moving Akatsuki member. WOOSH! The sand followed the Bomb Master's movement in a game of 'tag', where the goal was: Defeat the other.

Break-

Now Deidara had a problem. Gaara had summoned a large amount of sand from the surrounding desert and all the surrounding jounin were aware of this battle. Deidara was captured in a large prison of sand, but used a bomb to escape. As he continued to fly, he tried to find a way to get through his defenses. 'Theres always some special sand that protects him... It moves more quicker than the other kind that he is using that is more in mass and slower... It must be... His ultimate defense!' He though as he flew through the sky, trying to avoid a quick stream of sand pursuing him. It finally latched onto his left arm as he tried to escape the grip. He sent another just made clay bird at the sand user's sand that currently gripped his arm.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara hissed, clenching his fist and maiming Deidara's arm, since the sand couldn't extent any farther. Deidara smirked as he flew back into his position, sending more clay birds to attack him. Deidara finally finished a medium sized clay figurine that was bigger than his palms.

Sending it out, he enlarged its size so that it was two times bigger than the clay bird he was riding at the moment. "My greatest creations, such as this, is infused with my highest level chakra, C-3. Art is..." Deidara watched the bomb fall towards the village, the jounin closing their eyes and getting ready to die. "...A BLAST!"

'This is it..' Thought Kankurou as he shut his eyes and got ready to die. BOOM! Wait... Why was he still alive? He opened his eyes and looked upward to see the sand protecting them.

"Its Kazekage-sama's sand!" One jounin shouted, pointing. While Gaara was caught off guard, Deidara send a bird close to his shield where there was a gap from the missing sand. Eyes widening, Gaara summoned the sand back as the bird exploded.

"GAARA!!" Kankurou yelled, the eyes of the jounin watching this battle widening at the thought of their leader being beaten in battle. Luckily, the sand had protected him in time.

"Dammit..." Gaara muttered as he sucked in deep breaths. This was taking alot of his chakra, and he still wasn't at full strength being only five weeks after he gave birth, he still had his stitches in place.

"Game over." Deidara smirked now as the bugs he had put in the sand before his arm tore off dug through the sand. Gaara's eyes widened greatly as Deidara set off the bombs. BOOM!! The sand started to slip off his form.

"GAARA!!!" Kankurou yelled, the world suddenly seeming so far away he couldn't feel it. Gaara fell limp as the sand continued to slip off his body. He slowly, and just barely regained consciousness as he began to push the sand away.

Deidara smirked again, watching the pitiful Kazekage in the last moments of his unconsciousness. "As expected of the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"He's using the last of his strength to push the sand away... Well, what are you waiting for? Attack!" Kankurou hissed, Baki signaling the catapults to launch. Seeing this, Deidara easily evaded them. Then they started to attach exploding notes. Deidara barely missed each hit as Gaara finally fell unconscious, the sand now falling with him, his eyes shut and his face cracked. Deidara zoomed past the arrows as the bird caught Gaara in its tail, him now flying away.

"NO!!" Kankurou yelled, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "GAARA!"

"Kankurou-sama! Wait a minute, don't pursue them so rashly!" Baki shouted, Kankurou at the brink of killing someone.

"I am not going to let them take my brother." These were the last words Kankurou said before he vanished from sight. Baki sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

23 hours- 

Tsunade sat in her office, reading health files as Shizune ran down the halls, shouting, "TSUNADE-SAMAA! URGENT LETTER FROM SUNAGAKURE!" Shizune arrived in the room, holding the letter and Ton-ton arriving shortly afterwards.

"Alright." Tsunade opened the letter.

"Tsunade-ba-chan...?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room, wiping his eyes with Hinata who yawned.

"Naruto..." She muttered, her eyes misty and distant. "Get Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura. Its Gaara. The Akatsuki got him."

* * *

**Oh dear god, FINALLY THIS CHAPTERS DONE!! And yes, I know, the time line is completely fucked up... anyways, I don't CARE. I'm aching at the moment now, my eye in general is now twitching (god knows why) and I've just exhausted my brain out beyond rest. Now I will go to bed, its 1:53am here and I'm achy... I'd usually go to bed at 4 or 5 am though... well, anyways, read and review and I'll love you!**

**Aaand, the reason why I've added Kiba is that he'll be there to comfort Kankurou! YAY KANKIBA LOVE:3 **

**Miharo, Loosing Control Of Myself, if you're reading this please PM me to claim your prizes if you want them, remember, its a cookie and a free story from the anime/manga Naruto!**

**Aaand... Naruto? -nudges Naruto with a stick- dude, you need to do the next chapter**

**Naruto: Hu? Oh, yeah, right! Heh...  
**

**Chapter 15: Sasori Of The Red Sands; Regrets!**


	17. Sasori Of The Red Sands, Regrets!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Pairings (some will appear in the sequal):**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku (sequal)  
**

**KanKiba (sequal)**

**ShinoOC**

**NEW! SasuOC**

**Hmm... Nothing much to say except; SCHOOOOOOOOL!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**-dances along to the song "I Like To Move It"**

**I like to move it move it,**

**I like to move it move it,**

**I like to move it move it,**

**You like to, MOVE IT! -continues dancing- **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sasori Of The Red Sands; Regrets****

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan! Kaka-sensei!" The two said people lifted their heads from the positions they were in at the moment, Sakura drinking a cup of tea and Kakashi reading his book. In the dead of night, Naruto came running up to them, and his face clearly told them something was wrong.

"Naruto...?" Sakura tilted her head as she looked to Naruto, whom now had tears possessing his eyes.

"...Gaara... He- He's..." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt even worse when he thought about how Lee would act... He couldn't tell Lee, he just couldn't. "Gaara needs our help, he was... he was taken by the Akatsuki. Suna sent a message, asking us to help them." Naruto sighed.

"We should get moving then." Sakura, with this, got up, as did Kakashi. They both gave Naruto a supportive glance as Sakura said,

"We'll find him, and save him. I know it." Naruto gave a meek smile as he walked off to his place to get his pack to get to Suna.

* * *

"Its about time." The yellow-haired man smirked as he hopped off a bird and landed next to a bulky figure, the two "accompanied" a seemingly unconscious redhead binded in the tail of the giant beastly clay figure. 

"It wasn't as easy as thought, Master Sasori; the jinchuuriki put up a hell of a fight, un." Deidara muttered as he glanced back, the redheaded jinchuuriki's face expressed pain and weakness; Deidara smirked.

"Well, at least we got the target." The bulky figure, revealed as Sasori muttered as he looked back.

"Hm... I hope that if this one had any family, they'll be miserable." Deidara smirked at this comment, walking along side his partner as an illusion was put, them knowing that someone was following. However, a little trickle of sand was left from the face of the Kazekage, leaving a trail for the follower.

A long way behind, a figure ran across the desert, seeking what had been taken. His face shimmered in the light of the now rising sun as the black clothing he wore shimmered a pale tint of what it was, the dull red and yellow symbol on the chest of his suit battling for the brightest color at that point. Stopping, the man looked around, trying to find anything that would tell him he was one step closer. Staring in disbelief, the Suna ninja saw that there were three different paths that had shown the kidnappers' footprints. But, he looked closer to see a small trail of sand.

"Gaara... Hold on, I'm coming to save you." He muttered as he ran off in the direction, not knowing that he was way in over his head.

* * *

Sitting silently in the morning, sipping on a glass of tea, was a young, slender woman with ash blonde hair, parted into four buns. A large article strapped to her back, which most that knew her or heard of this particular sand ninja could not mistake that as anything but the oversized fan it was, and her clothing so black it fought with the bright morning. Temari set down her glass as she looked out from under the roof of the tea shop she sat under when her glass cracked. She stiffly moved her eyes from the bright area to her cup, her eyes darkening. 'Something bad just happened, I know it.' She thought to herself as she quickly got up and began to walk into the forested area.

* * *

"Gaara!!" Kankurou finally reached his destination. He saw a pale redhead caught in the tail of the oversized clay bird that had just stopped in mid-flight. The yellow-haired man that had taken his brother, and the monster that was held within. The other was a large figure, pale eyes boring into his own, but something didn't seem right. 

"What do you want?" The taller growled, slipping a hand into his pocket pouch that was strapped to his side, but the chilling, brutal and icy voice broke both of their actions.

"Deidara." The stubby figurine strode forward, glaring to his side where the other tagged as Deidara stood with a questioning look on his face. "Take the jinchuuriki. This will be my fight." Kankurou flinched at the term jinchuuriki. It sounded as though Gaara were nothing but a mere item, something that could be taken and given, and disposed.

"Hai." Deidara sounded rather agitated, but moved forward, the bird taking Kankurou's brother farther and farther from him to who knows where. Kankurou drew three scrolls and laid them out, moving through a series of seals and planting his hands firmly on the ground, a poof of smoke ensuing. Soon three puppets appeared. The remaining cloaked male glared and then chuckled.

"Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo, I remember those... I made them!" The figure yelled as a tail shot out from the back, protecting him from the incoming attack that Kankurou sent towards him. After a few pathetic attempts of attacks (this is in Sasori's opinion), he destroyed the puppets with his tail, then stabbed Kankurou with it. Kankurou only was able to stand up for a few seconds before falling to his knees, swearing to himself.

"...Y-your Sasori!?" Kankurou stuttered, feeling the poison spread, the pain unbearable. Sasori let out a harsh laugh as the neck of one of Kankurou's puppets landed, still connected to the head, and the mark of a red scorpion sat embeded.

"In fact, I am." Sasori walked over to the used and limp body, kicking it, a whimper emitted from the for. Sasori then smirked, as he turned back, heading in the past direction. "Since you want to live so much I'll just leave you here. But be aware, you will die in three days." The last words pierced the young puppeteers mind as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

'Oh crap, oh crap, how the hell to I get them to stop crying...?' Chi ran throughout the mansion, frantic. His mom, Amaterasu, was out for the day to send a letter to Tsunade and shop, so he couldn't ask her to take care of the Kazekage's children. However, the thing he least expected was a blast of sand. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hitomi ran out of the room, another blast of sand ensuing. Akihiko held hands over his head as he ducked. He grabbed a bag and hauled it in the room, and the three of them thankfull that they were short and only five years old. He opened the bag and took out five little toy plushies, something Lee had bought before departing, and before Gaara was abducted. He gave a soft gaze to the little Ayame that sat in the crib, and set a toy tanuki plushy, her stopping the sand and grabbing the toy, gurgling happily. Sighing that the job was easier to accomplish now, he walked over to the other three's cribs as he set down a toy squirrel in Mizuki's crib, a toy turtle in Nobu's crib anda toy fox in Tatsuo's crib.

"Oh thank god you found that bag..." Hitomi sighed as she leaned against the wall, sighing. Then something least expected hit them...

---------------------------------------------------

"...Where are we...?"

"I... I don't know! I can't see anything!"

"We shouldn't be ANYWHERE but the Kazekage's office!"

A small light now illuminated the passage that the three five-year-olds occupied, showing them darkness ahead. Large doors barred laced the endless halls, small voices echoing behind them.

"...I think I know where we are, Chi..." Akihiko whispered as Chi's eyes widened as he saw something he hadn't expected; A small, redheaded boy on the floor ahead of them, cradling his knees and holding something in his hands, incoherent words muttered out of the small line of his mouth. And the thing in his hands was an object that was very recognizable, since they had seen it twice before: Gaara's teddy bear.

"All alone... All alone... They don't love you... They don't care... They never did..." The words became clearer with every advance they made towards him.

"Gaara-nii-chan...?" Hitomi asked, stepping forward. Sand rose from beneath the floor as the smaller, younger version of Gaara continued to mutter those same words, now getting up and walking into a large, bleak room. A gigantic cage with a very, very loose seal stood tall, the figure collapsing in front, now muttering new words.

"Master... Master, they are here; They are here, just like you asked... They are afraid, afraid of us..." Hitomi reached a reluctant hand out, and then 'hmmph'ed, walking forward and grabbing the child by the shoulder.

"Stop saying those things! We aren't afraid, only confused!" She shouted, the frail boy shivering, with that sprinting out of the room sobbing. A large sigh erupted from the cell, blowing her over.

"**I wonder why I even bother to use that pathetic rat as my message carrier. That'll do nothing at all; your just talking to Gaara's past, nothing can change that brat... What I brought you here for, however, is concerning his present and future.**" A large, voice muttered, now pure golden-bronze eyes surrounded with blackness and a pure black diamond in the center, points surrounding them.

"Y...You're... You're Shukaku!!" Hitomi muttered, her eyes wide as she gingerly retreated to her sibling and best friend. A harsh laugh and a wicked grin verified the statement. A swoosh indicated that his tail was moving actively, the massive demons nose cringing up.

"**I'm glad you can tell the difference between me and the pathetic runt I reside in. I've only concerned you in order to save him from the mess he's gotten himself into; I'm not concerned for him, by the way, I'm concerned for my own well-being. I could care less if Gaara could go die.**" The tanuki snarled, a hissing noise of chakra evaporating into the next level.

"Whats wrong with Gaara-nii-chan?" Chi sniffed, rubbing a finger under his nose, showing he was clearly uninterested in Shukaku and more interested in Gaara's well-being. A snort that shot the little boy straight out of the room told him to 'shut up and listen or get lost'.

"**The Akatsuki has got him and I, and I'm on my way to getting extracted as we speak; If this is successful, my probability of being freed for about five thousand more years is slim... Very slim indeed. Now, inform this to Naruto when he gets there and in the mean-time, feel free too look in one of those doors. He's bound to be in there since I forced him in there... Annoying little shit weeping for days on end makes for an angry demon.**" He spat, soon his Satanic eyes and equally sadistic smile disappearing.

"Man, he gave me the creeps!" Akihiko muttered as they walked out of the room, not seeing the small version of the man they knew. Looking to one of the large doors, he distinctively heard a soft whimper from behind it. "...Guys...? Some thing or one is behind that door... And I bet you guys are thinking of who I'm thinking of?" The other two nodded as they shoved the door open, walking into the memory.

_Sitting on a swing-set, a cold pair of aqua eyes glanced towards the play-ground, watching the other children play happily. 'I wish I could go play...' The boy sighed, tightening his grip on the swing-set chairs chain. The other children were playing a game of soccer as one threw the ball high up, it landing on a high roof._

_"Aw man... We haven't learned the wall climbing technique yet!" One kid groaned. Continuing to stare, they hadn't noticed the little bit of sand that had quickly zipped to the building's roof.  
_

_"Might as well go home now I guess..." The other one pouted. The group then had their attention caught as the ball began to drift down, down, down, sand under it... It then landed in the hands of the same boy who had sat alone on the swing-set._

_"Uh... Er... Here..." The shy, timid boy held out his hands, looking away with the ball sitting innocently in the small palms of his hands._

_"Its Gaara..."_

_"Gaara of The Desert."_

_"Run!!!" Gaara was left alone as the group began to run. The young boy's eyes widened. 'Running...?'_

_"No! Wait! Please!!" The sand immediately lashed out, grabbing them all and dragging them back. The older children and younger alike began to try to get away to desperate measures, shouting "Let go!!" and "Don't hurt me!". The soft yet stern voice of his mother (of course it was Shukaku, but he's cloaking his voice) saying, '**Look at them... Running... running from you.**' Gaara couldn't take so much of this anger, loneliness at that moment. '...I...' His eyes widened even more, eyes beginning to redden a bit. The sand stopped moving, keeping one frightful child in particular bound. '...I... I don't want to be alone again!' Sand began to fly at the target, ready to crush the body with lust and killing intent. Though what happened what was not expected. Instead of hitting and killing the girl, it hit..._

_"Gaara-sama! Please calm down!" The person was Yashamaru._

_"Yashamaru..." Gaara looked away at first, then looked down, lost in his thoughts, uncertainty and insecurity seeping into his eyes. Yashamaru gave him a thoughtful yet worried look..._

As the memory faded, they finally came to notice the figure sobbing in the corner. "I failed them all... How could I be so weak? I'm being brought to my death and I couldn't even say goodbye to my siblings... Or my closest friends... Or... Lee... This memory, nor none of my others will do anything to block them away... I'm a horrible friend, father, Kazekage and lover, I failed... I'm so sorry... But you can't even hear how much I am..." The sobbing became more uncontrolled as the person, no doubt a male, sucked up deep breaths, letting all the pain out.

"Gaara-nii-chan!!" The trio ran over to the young Kazekage, blocked however by a shield of chakra. Chi and Akihiko pounded as hard as they could on the shield, but to no avail. Hitomi popped a vein as she clenched her fist and smashed it into the shield, destroying it and throwing them all back several feet. The other man, however, whapped his head in the corner and slid down to the floor, coughing a moment and slipping to the floor.

Pov changE

"Uuughh..." He muttered as he sat up. What had happened? All he remembered was being trapped, and then a punch loaded with chakra reminding him of Tsunade's chakra punch broke him free. He unstably stood up, wobbling a bit as he fell to his knees, his vision still dizzy.

"Gaara-nii-chan!!" That time he head the voice. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice, seeing Hitomi, Akihiko and Chi. At the sight of them all he began to sob again, harder and harder.

"Please... Please leave..." Gaara murmured, shaking. Chi ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll make sure you come back to our village alive! We promise!" At the thought and word 'alive' he just sobbed so hard as another memory came up...

_Gaara now sat on the roof of the Kazekage's office. He stared deeply into the palms of his hands, and then softly cradled his head. 'It didn't go well, as expected.' He sighed, lightly closing his eyes and then fluttering them back open, trying to find an end to his frustration and loneliness. 'Why am I a monster?...' He gripped his head harder than ever as he then repositioned his right hand over his heart, clenching a fist at the clothes. 'What am I?'_

_"Yashamaru..." He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown the now rising pain. At that moment, kunai came flying towards him, but the sand caught it. The petite child snapped his head up as he regrettedly turned, seeing his assassin, who readied more kunai. 'Why...? Why me...? WHY!?' The sand curled over the other's body, Gaara now taking full control. He hesitantly held the male there for a few seconds, and then crushed him, blood spraying through the night._

_"Wh-Who are you?? Wh-why were you...?" He looked down and saw the bandage on his finger. The memory of Yashamaru making a slit in his finger to try and help him to understand pain returned to mind, and his hair stood on end. He finally made the decision to unmask his assassin, which was a very bad idea indeed. His spine tingled with an immense heartbreak as he covered his mouth, trying to hold back the sobs and screams. "Why...? Yashamaru..." He sobbed, clutching his heart more than he had ever. "Why did you...?"_

_"It was an order... From your father... He sent me to kill you." Yashamaru whispered after many labored breaths. This, however, didn't feel any better. Gaara shook briefly, the words that Yashamaru said sinking into his head.  
_

_"Father...? Why...?" Gaara moaned quietly, the pain hazing his vision along with the tears._

_"You were born with the... Shukaku of the sand... as the village's ultimate trump card... Your father, after watching you... for so many years... decided that you... were a dangerous threat to the village..." Yashamaru, it now being more difficult to breath, paused many times while speaking._

_"So..." Gaara muttered, finding a false sense of hope. "...You only tried to kill me because father told you to?" The smallest of desperate smiles made its way onto the young jinchuuriki's face, hoping that that was the reason. But something he knew was wrong with that..._

_"No... You're wrong..." Gaara froze; Yashamaru had a choice? "I could've... declined the mission... at any time..."_

_"Th-then... why...? Yashamaru..." He continued to sob. Yashamaru's almost glazed eyes shifted to look the young boy dead in the eye, a truth being told to him through that simple glance._

_"Because... Though trying to convince myself... that you were my sisters' most loved... I tried to love you thinking that... though..." He took a pause, looking into space for a moment, his eyes shimmering with the reflection of the pale moon. "...Deep in my heart..." Gaara shuddered now at the amount of anger, lust for vengeance and hate that dripped from his voice now. "...I hated you, Gaara..." Gaara held his breath, barely holding back a scream. "When the incarnation of sand... was binded to you... You took the life of my sister as a... sacrifice... Since then on, I carried a wound to the heart that could and would never heal..."_

_You were given your name by your mother not... out of maternal affection... but out of the hopes that you would... carry on her hatred for this village. ...She died... cursing this village... Your name was given to you to remind you... to only fight for yourself... and to only love yourself... to trust no one... You were never loved..." His heart stung with such horrible pain that by now, the small redheaded child would not be able to heal his heart. _

_With one last shuddering breath and shaky move, the man unzipped his jounin vest, revealing exploding tags. "...Please die... Gaara..."_

"...No... No...! NOOOOO!!!" Gaara screamed as loud as he could as he grasped his heart, a blast of chakra so fierce that it pushed the shocked children out of his mind and back into reality.

* * *

"Chi! Akihiko! Hitomi! Are you okay?" Chi's eyes opened to see his mother's beautiful crystal green eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head as the memories returned to his mind.

"Mama... Gaara-nii-chan suffered so much..." At that moment, he felt so horrible that a tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

Returning from the mission, Lee gladly stretched his legs at the gate, feeling them a bit stiff. It had been 19 hours since Team Kakashi (minus Sasuke) had left for Suna, and 42 hours since Gaara was taken. As Lee entered, however, Ino and Shizune came running up to them with worried looks on their faces.

"The Hokage wishes to see you immediately!" They both said in unison, as Neji nodded, TenTen, Gai and Lee himself following the two girls to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama!" Lee bowed respectfully as he entered the room, standing in front of a concerned and misty-eyed Tsunade.

"Lee... This is going to be the most shocking to you, I know this well. I'm sorry I have to be the one to say this... but..." Tsunade gave him the letter sent to them by Suna. Lee, as soon as he finished reading the letter, dropped it, not moving at all.

"...Lee...?" TenTen looked to her companion, whom hadn't even taken a breath yet. At that moment, all the grief, worry, anger, sadness, hollowness, horror and pain sunk into his chest, making a knot that made his eyes sting. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists and continued to figit.

"Lee! For the love of God, BREATHE!" Neji slapped his back, trying to prevent Lee from suffocating. What happened, however, was much to their chagrin. Lee burst into sobs, falling to the floor, shaking as if he was stuck in the middle of a frozen ocean during winter, curling into a fetal position and trying to expell the emotions that he felt.

"G-Gaaraaaaaa!!!! H-He's... He's... GOOOONEE!!!!" He wailed, sucking in a deep breath, and continuing to sob. TenTen displayed a look of shock and Neji a look of horror. Tsunade sighed as she cradled her aching head into her palms.

"Shizune, get Lee something to calm him down... the poor kid's having a panic attack and break-down at the same time..." Tsunade sighed. Lee felt completely numb and limp, as if his whole world had disappeared. The warm and welcoming visions of his husband meeting him at the gates of his new home were null, and the ecstatic sex that the two shared would be no more. He wouldn't even be able to see his lover ever again and it as all his fault. All. His. Fault. He couldn't move at all, and the only thing he could hear was his sobs of grief and the screams of pain of his lover, as well as smelling and tasting his wet, salty tears streaming down his irritated eyes. He didn't even notice when TenTen and Neji picked him up and set him down on the couch, his chest rested on TenTen's lap, TenTen rubbing his numbed back. Neji put an encouraging hand on Lee's shoulder as he bent over to see his broken team-mate, whom didn't even respond, let alone notice. Walking in a few minutes later, Shizune came with a glass of water and a blue pill.

"Make him have this... He'll feel a bit better after it..." She said as she handed Neji the glass and TenTen the pill. They tried to move Lee now, however Lee clung to his spot, unable to be moved. He tensed up when Neji tried to pull him up and flung his hand back, still sobbing hard, and almost spilled the water.

"Gaaaraaaaa... ALL MY FAAAAAAUUUULT!!!" He shrieked, burying his face deep into the couch, TenTen and Neji now looming over him. Gai gave a firm grip to both shoulders, causing Lee to go temporarily limp as TenTen slipped the pill into the mouth of their friend, whom wore a broken and fallen face. "All my fault..." He whispered as Neji made him down the water. After a few minutes Lee was semi-conscious and shaking still, tears refusing to stop falling.

"The effect should last for twelve minutes if nothing too unnerving for him is unsaid, so lets make this quick. Gaara was successfully kidnapped by the Akatsuki. By the looks of it, we have a little less than three, four days top to get him back before he..." Tsunade refused to finish the sentence. She knew she would break the effect Lee was under. "Team Kakashi was sent ahead of you, but I fear that these people are more than just whom we thought; only one Akatsuki member was what it took to defeat a Kage in battle."

"We understand. So we'll be following in pursuit of Naruto's team, and join up with them?" Neji asked.

"If you get the chance to. We don't have a clear idea of how spread out they are, so you must be very alert; You can be attacked at any time if your objective is made clear." Tsunade muttered.

"Right." Gai said, TenTen throwing Lee's arm over her shoulder and hoisthing him up, aided by Neji.

"Good. NOW GET MOVING!" She shouted as in a few seconds Team Gai was out of sight.

* * *

**Oh for the love of GOD!!! THAT TOOK SO FUCKING LONG!! I hate school AND writer's block... But I'm so lucky that I came up with the part where Shukaku summoned Hitomi, Chi and Akihiko to Gaara's memory chamber, otherwise it would've been finished in maybe a weeks time... BUT THANK GOD!!! Yays**

**Aaaaand... Poor Lee... I took his despair attitude from a mini snippet of a manga comic I have of the part of the story (probably three chapters away or so) where they finally defeat Deidara and Sasori, getting Gaara back and Gaara being unrevivable (before Chiyo steps up)... A quote from that manga snippet that I'm SO using:**

**"Shut up! You don't even fucking know what he had to go through! You don't have the fucking right of labeling us and using us like this! Who the Hell gave you that permission to do such a damn thing!? And for once in his life, he had a family! He had a lover and CHILDREN!! He had love... And he had to die for the thing that deprived him of love in the first place..." Naruto**

**It holds strong and true, and I like how that came out I'll update ASAP... THAT IS IF YOU LOVE ME!!! D: **

**Erm...?**

**Gaara: ...Naruto's sick... So why couldn't you choose Lee instead?**

**Uhm, he's kinda in a... -cough- predicament...**

**Lee: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! -being mobbed by fangirls-**

**Gaara: ...I see... I'll have to deal with that later too, I suppose?**

**It would be nice...**

**Gaara: Fine...**

**Chapter 16:--**

**-Naruto yells from behind the scene- A Cure For The Heart and the Will Of Fire!**

**Gaara: ... **


	18. Cure For The Heart and The Will Of Fire!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Pairings (some will appear in the sequal):**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku (sequal)  
**

**KanKiba (sequal)**

**ShinoOC**

**SasuOC**

**TadaIno **

**_¡__BULLETIN!- Read or be clueless; This has VITAL STUFF IN IT!!!_  
**

**Nothing here except maybe a beta-reader MIGHT be needed... What do you think??**

**Oh yes, and I forgot that in the last chapter Kiba went with them, so it was "...since Team Kakashi left for Suna (Minus Sasuke, plus Kiba)..."**

**Hmmm... this chapter is seeming more like a filler... DAMMIT. And I don't feel like doing too much work, so I plan on skipping the "Itachi" vs Team Kakashi and "Kisame" vs Team Gai battles... If you WANT to see them, then go watch the fucking shippuuden episodes. I hate doing too much work. And though it is really vital, I'm skipping Sasori vs Sakura and Chiyo... Too long to write. Hey, if you dare flame me on this, I'm going to go tell you to stick something up your ass. I'll also tell you to try doing a hell of a lot of homework while rewatching the Shippuuden episodes that you've already watched while trying to write it all. ISN'T SO EASY, IS IT!?!**

**O.o... Wowza, I actually watched Naruto Shippuuden 11 to get this... **

** I decree it writing time!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**** A Cure For The Heart and the Will Of Fire!**

* * *

'Finally... We're at Suna...' Four panting figures arrived at the gates of Suna, a horror that held them at its sight. There were many ninjas working on clearing the rubble and debris that covered it, and the once grand and large, bold gates stood in shambles. A figure came up to them, a sigh of relief. 

"Naruto-sama, thank goodness you came!" The boy bowed, his blonde hair whisping calmly in the air. Naruto gave a bow of respect in return, a flushed expression taking the others face. "N-N-Naruto-sama, y-you don't have to bow t-to me! I-I'm l-lower than your s-status--"

"Tadashi, I bowed for the reason that you helped in saving Gaara's life; As him being a close friend of mine, I owe you much respect. If you hadn't gotten the courage that obviously none would have in waking up Temari..." Naruto paused to fake-cough "a total bitch when woken from her 'beauty sleep'". "...and you managed to get the only two that were in the position to get all the back-up needed. I want to let you know that I am forever in your debt. If you need anything, I can try and get it."

"H-Hai... Umm, I have a request to ask at the moment..." Tadashi blushed slightly as he leaned to Naruto and whispered, "You wouldn't happen to know any single women, would you?"

Naruto gave him a foxy grin as he replied, "I actually do..."

"Could you... um... Hook me up sometime? Please?" He asked. Naruto nodded as he muttered,

"The girls name is Yamanaka Ino... She's a med nin and shes very lovely. I think she would love to hook up with you, I think you look good enough that you need to beat off women with a stick..." He laughed heartily as Tadashi turned more red than a rose, then leading them to Baki.

"Baki-sensei! Naruto and his team have arrived!" Tadashi gave a salute as he stepped aside, revealing a now serious looking Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba.

"Right. We thank you and Tsunade for your coming... Sakura-sama, we are in need of your assistance... Kankurou-san, he... He's been poisoned, and no medic here can save him from the poison... Please help us." Baki gave a solemn bow as Kiba frowned. _Kankurou's been hurt...? How could he? Oh God, please don't die... Just don't die..._ He bit his lip as Akamaru barked to him, only the Inuzuka being able to understand.

"_Kiba, whats wrong? You look sad and worried... Do you like Kankurou?_" The large dog asked, tilting his head. Kiba looked down to Akamaru, whom in return cast him a supporting glance.

"I'm fine Akamaru, I'll talk later. But... I feel something for him..." He muttered lowly, so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"Please, come this way..." Baki muttered as he jumped up the wall past the debris, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto following. Kiba hesitated, but then followed.

* * *

"Chiyo-baasama, can you do anything to help him?" The other medics asked as Chiyo stood over a scroll, a drop of the poison sitting in the center of the scroll. Kankurou sat on a bed beside them, shaking and taking in deep breaks, his eyes shut tight and bandages covering his toned abdomen. 

"Excuse me..." They all moved there heads were the head of a blonde haired, green eyed male peaked in.

"Tadashi? What is it?" Chiyo asked. She had always known Tadashi's name, since he had come to her in pursuit of learning puppetry and knowledge in poison.

"The Konoha nin, they've arrived."

"Hai."

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU WRINKLY OLD BITCH!?" This was the yell that Naruto gave out as Chiyo slid back from being counter-attacked by Naruto. _This granny can fight!_ He thought to himself as he steadied himself in a fighting stance. 

"Konoha's White Fang! How dare you, you retched scum...?" Chiyo muttered, also in a battle stance. "How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"

"Uhm, I'm not..." Kakashi started, but Chiyo interrupted.

"No excuses!" Chiyo snapped, as she motioned to fight, but her brother put a hand in between.

"Take a closer look, nee-chan..." He muttered. Chiyo's face contorted to confusion, Kakashi chuckling nervously and holding his hands up to tell 'I'm not wanting to fight'. "He does Resemble the White Fang, but thats not him. Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago. Remember?" Chiyos face now contorted to a crest-fallen look. "When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, nee-chan?"

"Just kidding! I was pretending to be senile!" Chiyo finally said as everyone practically sweat-dropped as she chuckled childishly. At that moment, Kankurou let out a mangled cry as he grabbed for his throat.

"Kankurou!!" Kiba cried, sounding very distressed along with the med nin, Temari and Baki. As Kankurou continued to grunt, Sakura announced,

"I'll take a look at him."

"We're counting on you." Temari added, worried and stressed up.

"Kakashi-sensei and everyone, please step back a little." Sakura muttered, Kiba walking to the back of the room, keeping a worried eye on Kankurou. He slumped to the floor, Akamaru plopping down next to him with a big THUMP! and snuggling his large head under Kiba's arms for support.

"Sure thing." Naruto said as he walked out of the room along with Kakashi, Chiyo and Chiyo's brother. First, Sakura opened Kankurou's right eye, then his left eye. Taking a flashlight from her pocket, she turned the thin thing on as she re-opened Kankurou's right eye again and shined it in, Kankurou's eyes beginning to get a bit red. She then put the light down as she opened his mouth, sticking two fingers in and him flinching and gagging.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the med nin's asked.

"A Konoha medical nin." Sakura replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

-PAST- 

A lone figure lay on a barren floor in a room that reeked of death and dispair. On the fingers of a large and Hellish statue stood figures, all stationed and hands in a single seal. Before anything was done, however, a tear trickled down the lone figures cheek, the figure muttering one sentence that showed that he was too tired to carry on, therefore admitting defeat.

"Tell Lee... t-that I loved him... and that... I... I failed..." Hollow blue eyes surrounded by black rings closed once more, no more motions coming from the male except the occasional flow of his blood-colored hair.

"Good. Now let the extraction begin."

* * *

"She could tell that much from a medical examination?" One med nin mused. 

"Even the type of poison..." The other muttered. At the moment, Baki, Kiba and the med nin were astounded by the discovery that Sakura had made. She was able to determine that the poison was refined from heavy metals and that it got into his muscles and were eating the cells away.

"The medical chart?" Said woman asked.

"It's right here. And this shows the poisons compositions, though there are blank spots." The first nin said.

"I can fill those in." She replied. She looked through the chart while saying, "His heart muscles are being destroyed as we speak, so it could stop functioning any time now." Temari looked intently to her as she continued speaking. "Even if I prepare an antidote, it may not stop the damage in time." Now both Kiba and Temari's faces deplayed fear.

"No way! Isn't there anything we can do?" Temari whimpered, at the brink of crying; She didn't even know it, but two of the people in her family were either dying or dead. She just hoped that Lee wouldn't suffer the same fate; after all, he was her brother-in-law. Sakura cast a glance to Temari, closed her eyes, and then opened them, a determined glint shining through.

"Please gather the items I tell you right away." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The two med nin said.

"There is one way to save him, but it requires drastic measures." Sakura muttered.

* * *

Returning to the dark room, the statue now was linked to the figure by a large mass of chakra. In the middle of the dome of chakra between a link, the figure was suspended, eyes wide open with no pupil and mouth open, arms expanded out and head thrown back, his face in a sad expression, tears still running down his eyes. The once beautiful eyes widened as a red substance began to leak from them and the mouth that had touched his lovers'. A low and hoarse groan streamed out of his mouth along with the red substance, consequencially the Shukaku's chakra and soul. 

_Lee... I'm so sorry... _Gaara thought as he began to be drawn out of his body, loosing himself to his inevitable end.

* * *

Kiba now watched as Sakura dipped her hand into a basin filled with a strange substance, Temari, Baki and the two med nin, now joined by a third med nin, hovering over Kankurou. 

"Please hold him down." She asked, and they nodded, doing what was ordered of them. Now she took the substance and formed it into a sphere, holding it above Kankurou's naked chest, more specifically his heart. _Insert chakra into his body. Draw the poison from the cells. Absorb them into the ball..._ Her once closed eyes snapped open as she repeated the last step of the process in her mind. _...And pull it out!_ She pulled out the other side of the sphere from a small cut on his abdomen, the poison now clearly visible.

"Thats the poison?" Temari mutely asked.

"Got it!" Sakura mused, holding it over the basin and then releasing the spherical shape. "Next!" She shouted as two med nin's brought annother basin.

* * *

Sitting in his mind and mourning the final minutes of his life, Gaara sighed. "This is it, Shukaku. I'm no longer going to live, and you're no longer going to pester me. The thought makes me almost miss being binded to you..." 

"**Hmmph, same to you brat.**" Shukaku snarled, coiling into a sitting position.

"I might look through the best memories that I have... I think its better to die remembering the best things in life..." Gaara muttered as he walked into a door in his mind that now was glowing red, white mist circling the floor of the memory corridor and the sky morphing into a dreadful black. The memory he walked into was one with Lee holding him close, telling him that he loved him. Gaara felt a solitary tear of happiness and sadness roll down his cheek.

"He was my cure... He was my cure for my heart. Just like Yashamaru said I needed..." Gaara made a small smile as he looked down, staring at his reflection. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks, happiness, sadness and joy streaming down his chest. Happiness and joy that his children still had a wonderful father, even though he wouldn't be there to watch them. Sadness for not being there to watch them grow or... or being with Lee, that cure to the heart he needed. The happiness and sadness disappeared as he sobbed for Lee and his children.

"I wish I could tell you how horrible I feel for failing you, Lee..."

* * *

"His life is no longer in danger." Everyone sighed in relief as Kiba felt like crying now. Crying in happiness, bear-hugging Sakura and thanking her to no end for saving the man that he loved. But that would seem strange to everyone, so he stayed down. 

"You're so awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, while stepping back into the room.

"Thank you..." Temari sighed as she backed into the wall, sliding down and sighing in relief.

"His life isn't in the clear yet. There are still traces of poison in his body. Would you happen to have any medical herbs in this village?" Sakura asked.

"Oh god, thank you Sakura..." Kiba muttered, this said so low that no one except Akamaru heard.

* * *

Swiftly jumping through the trees, Team Gai made their way to their destination. However, Gai, TenTen and Neji were all focused on Lee. He wasn't acting right. He was more angry, less talkative, more easier to anger and hurt (emotionally) of and less controlled. 

"Lee, can you slow down a bit...?" TenTen began, but Lee growled angrily as he shouted,

"Shut the fuck up already, I don't give a crap. I need to get Gaara back." He immediately began to go faster then he was before. Gai just looked shocked, Neji narrowing his eyes as to give support to Lee as TenTen looked insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" TenTen growled as she sped up to Lee and grabbed him, turning him around and making him look her straight in the eyes. What she saw wasn't what she expected. She saw tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes displaying anger and a horrible sadness, fear and longing, his eye-brows furrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Let go of me..." He muttered, pushing her hand away lightly and speeding off, Gai and Neji stopping at TenTen who's eyes shared his sadness.

"He's hurt... He's really hurt." She muttered, her eyes closing as she began to cry for her close friend.

_I will save you Gaara... I just hope I'm not too late._ A tear escaped Lee's face and shimmered in the sky before lightly dabbing Neji's face, the pale eyed team-mate being right behind him.

_I'm sorry, Lee. I'm sorry for your loss._ Neji thought as he caught up to Lee, slowing him down and pulling him into a soft, comforting embrace. "I'm sorry this happened to you Lee." He whispered, as Lee began to sob into the Hyuuga's shirt, TenTen and Gai catching up. TenTen walked towards the Hyuuga and the Sabaku(1), hugging the open side of Lee while Gai just watched, putting a hand on Lee's shoulder and letting the male cry like the broken, small child he felt like.

* * *

**(1) Sabaku, you ask? Well, Lee and Gaara got married. Did you really think Gaara was going to change his name from Sabaku No Gaara to Rock Gaara? Yeeeah, that doesn't sound right. So its Sabaku No Lee, or Lee of the Desert.**

**MIND YOU THIS WAS WRITTEN ALL TODAY!!! My brain hurts now, SO COMMENT OR FEEL MY WRATH!!**

**I got back from my sisters b-day party just now and I feel like crap from falling over and hitting my head and back. THIS TOOK 4 HOURS TO WRITE!! FOUR FUCKING HOURS!!! STRAIGHT!!! DX**

**Catears (my inner mind): Uhhhhm...?**

**JUST SHUT UP.**

**Catears: ...Fine... But I didn't say anything...**

**I SAID SHUT UP!!!**

**Catears: ...Naruto, get on with it before she goes on a machine-gun rampa-**

**-gunshots in the background and screams-**

**Naruto: ...You were a bit late...**

**Catears: I SEE THAT.**

**Naruto: Erm... anyways, don't take that the wrong way, shes just kinda grumpy... -sweat-drops-**

**Anyways, THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 17: The Death of My Love; Mega Explosion!! **


	19. The Death of My Love, Mega Explosion!

**Full summary: Gaara has been tortured by the hate of the people in his very own village since he could remember. People thought him as a stupid thing, a hazardous object needing to be destroyed if not handled properly. As Kazekage, life isn't exactly, what you would call, "easy", especially for this jinchuuriki. Since the chuunin exams, there has been one man he has been wanting to hold. How does that one man feel about the redheads feelings? After being rejected by his very own village, can he handle the possible rejection from the taijutsu master? GaaLee NO FLAMES MPreg & rape**

**Disclaimer: The only owner of the anime Naruto is Kishimoto-san.. U ROCK KISHIMOTO-SAN! 83 (raccoon face??)  
**

**Pairings (some will appear in the sequal):**

**GaaLee (Or LeeGaa, no duh :P)**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiSaku (sequal)  
**

**KanKiba (sequal)**

**ShinoOC**

**SasuOC**

**TadaIno **

**_¡__BULLETIN!- Read or be clueless; This has VITAL STUFF IN IT!!!_  
**

**Hmm... Yeah, nothing more here... EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I BEGAN TO WRITE THIS ON THE SAME DAY THAT I BEGAN AND FINISHED CHAPPIE 16!!! DX**

**Oh wellz, that my own damn fault. 8P**

**...DAMMIT!! This chapter seems to be more of a filler than an actual chappy too!! DX Well, thats what I get for watching all of Shippuuden epi 11... e.e**

**Yeah. I'm not doing exact quotes ever again... they take to long. DAMN YOU FOR MAKING TOO MANY QUOTES KISHIMOTO!! -waves fist- But thank you for allowing me to adore teh couple LeeGaa!! -sends fan-mail-**

**...Okay, so I skipped MOST of the battles! I'm just in a hurry to finish this! I really, REALLY, REEEEAAAAALLY WANNA GET TO THE SEQUAL ALREADY!! ...WTH!? I'm laughing maniacally now because of a wierd feeling I have in my throat... e.e Ookkaaaay then... I think I may be high on something... most likely the icecream I've had... wooo! lolz XD**

**Oh yeah, and if you flame me for skipping all the battles, then FUCK YOU. If you want to see any action, LOOK AT THE SHIPPUUDEN EPISODES. I suck at writing battles and they take too long to write. You try writing ALL of those in one night when you have all teh time in teh world. NOT SO EASY. Besides, I wanna get to the part where Gaara and Lee finally reunite, but theres the factor taht GAARAS DEAD. And I'm spelling everything on purpose. DEAL WITH IT. I might rewrite this chapter... OR MAYBE NOT.**

**P.S KIBAKAN SMUT!! lolz **

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Death of My Love; Mega Explosion!! (_Aka the ultimate filler chap DX_)  
**

* * *

"Drink all of it!" Sakura ordered as she shoved the cup higher, forcing Kankurou to drink the rest of the antidote. Kiba sat in the corner, still not being noticed by Kankurou. As soon as the antidote was finished, Kankurou coughed for a few seconds before sitting back in his position. 

"When are we going to get to saving Gaara? Kakashi already sent Pakkun to track down the Akatsuki!!" Naruto muttered.

"We need to get some rest Naruto. Remember, only ONE of them defeated a Kage!" Kakashi replied, Kankurou suddenly looking crest-fallen. He held his hand palm-up as he looked in its direction, his face now frustrated and crest-fallen at the same time. A memory came back to his mind, as it played in his mind, him hearing nothing else then the sound of his voice. The sound of Gaara's voice...

_Gaara stood in the direction of the sun, his back to Kankurou as he began to speak at the edge of a dune in the mountinous desert, the warmth caressing Kankurou's skin. "In order to escape a road of solitude, one has to work hard, and forge a new path with their own power. If I do that, then someday, I can be like him."_

Another memory came up, showing how Gaara was before;

_Gaara stood, staring blankly to Kankurou. "Don't lecture me, you piece of trash."_

_Kankurou winced as he grabbed his brother, "Enough already!"_

_Gaara's expression did not change. "I've never considered us siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."_

Then the previous memory returned to mind;

_Gaara continued to speak. "But, seeing him fight so hard made wonder what a bond really is. I think I understand now, a little. Suffering and sadness... And joy... I can share these feelings with other people. Uzumaki Naruto... I feel like my fight with him taught me that. He experienced the same type of suffering as me. And he taught me that you can change how you live your life."_

As the memory ended, Kankurou spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto..." Said person looked over in his direction and a look saying "Huh?" came across his face. "Please take care of my brother!" Temari and Baki's expressions turned to surprised; Kankurou had never spoken about Gaara so protectively or asking for anyone to take care of him. Naruto gave a small smile to these words.

"Leave it to me! I'm going to be permanent Hokage someday after all! This is a chance to have the Kazekage owe me one!"

* * *

"Hey, Kankurou?" Kankurou woke up to see the face of Kiba, really close to his own. He began to blush furiously as Kiba smiled, placing his lips on Kankurou's. A small squeal of surprise was all that came out of it before a moan. Kiba began to peal off Kankurou's pants, a look of heaven tainting Kankurou's usual frown he had seen in the past. 

"Kiba... Do you know that I love you so fucking much...?" Kankurou muttered as he saw Kiba's actions.

"Yeah... because I love you back." Kiba pulled Kankurou into another heated kiss as he removed his own pair of pants. The two lay naked eventually, and relished every moment. Kiba kept on only pressing his tip at Kankurou's now stretched entrance as Kankurou whimpered.

"K...Kiba, p...please... Stop teasing... I want... I..." Kankurou couldn't finish his sentence as Kiba puts his entire tip into Kankurou, a moan of pain and pleasure ensuing. A smug look of 'I made you beg so I fucking rock' took Kiba's face for a few seconds before he began a slow motion, Kankurou moaning and thrusting his hips to match with Kiba's movement. In, out, in, out... he felt like he was on fire as he reached his climax about an hour later, Kiba following afterwards. Kiba wiped his hands across the white substance that covered Kankurou's refined abs, then placing it in his mouth.

"Promise you'll still love me tomorrow?" Kiba asked desparately. Kankurou smirked as he grabbed Kiba and pulled him into a kiss.

"If I didn't love you tomorrow, I'd have to be dead." He chuckled as he snuggled with Kiba in his bed, pulling up the thin sheet.

* * *

Unlike how things were going with Kankurou and Kiba, there being hopes of a future, there were no hopes of saving Gaara. As soon as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo stepped into the cave that the two that abducted Gaara resided, they could see that.

* * *

-PAST- 

"Whose hand... is this...?" Gaara looked to his own hand as he was surrounded in a white aura. "Huh? Its my hand?" He paused, his eyes gaining a faraway glance. "I wonder... Did my existence ever become needed by anyone?" He cast his gaze upwards now. "What's that?" He looked to a man in the distance. "Me?" He put his hand back down to his side. "That's me. The me who's exsistence someone else needed. Why? Why did I want to be like that? Why did I desire it so badly?" He soon saw himself turn around, looking to a figure running towards him, laughing and smiling. "Lee... Why did I want to be loved and to love him? Why...? Was that "Gaara's" love? Those eyes... That nose... That mouth. Why? Why is that "Gaara?" I used to be inside of that. But what am I now? Just one state of consciousness... What did it used to be? It was just... a small... feeling."

* * *

"...No...G...Gaara... Gaara! Stop fooling around and get up!" Naruto yelled, staring at the still figure. Deidara was sitting on him, a smirk of triumph on his face. 

"Naruto! Enough! You know whats happened." Kakashi growled in warning as Naruto halted from running towards Gaara.

"So you know, eh? He's been dead for a while actually..." Deidara said as he tapped Gaara's cheek, no response coming from the non-moving Kazekage. "See, un? Oh yes, and before he died he told us this, what I'm saying being in exact quotes: Tell Lee that I loved him and that I failed." As he was saying this, his bird took Gaara and, as it would look like, ate him. (A/N: WTF!?)

"You... YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto hissed.

* * *

"Lee..." Neji muttered, them finally reuinited. 

"What is it, Neji-kun?" Lee, seeming in a better mood than he was in on the way there, asked.

"Its about Gaara..." His eyes looked solemn, telling Lee it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"Gaara..." Naruto finally uncovered his friend as he looked and saw the still figure. Pulling him out, they set him down. 

"No... No... NO!!!!" Naruto shouted, his eyes even more Kyuubish than they were before. He looked over, seeing Deidara, and jumped him with his clones, smashing him into the ground. Punch after punch, and then he began charging up the ultimate Rasengan. "THIS IS FOR GAARA!! RASENGAN!!" He dug the rasengan deep in, only to realize it was a clone made of clay. Everything became quiet as something red began to bubble up around Naruto. Kakashi's eyes widened to find out it was the Kyuubi's cloak. Even worse? It had already three tails.

"Naruto! Calm down!!" Kakashi shouted as the clones began to scream, two of them disappearing. A devilish look appeared on Naruto's face, eyes and mouth traced with a black line, whiskers even more defined than before. Punching into the ground towards a tree, he was able to wipe out more than 50 trees. The violent tremor sent chills up the Copy Ninja's spine.

_If the Kyuubi's cloak covers Naruto, you have to stop it while still under three tails. If you can't... use this. It'll repress the chakra immediately. _Jiraya's words returned to him as he pulled out a suppress seal. "Oi! Naruto!" The Kyuubi Naruto turned his head over, as Kakashi stuck the seal on his forhead, the seal activating and the cloak disappearing. Gaara remained propped against one of the screaming bunshins, a peaceful look on his face.

"I was saved..." Naruto's clone muttered as the real Naruto took in deep breaths. Chiyo and Sakura arrived shortly.

"Apparantly we came in the right direction." Sakura said as she let Chiyo rest on the ground.

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered.

"Where's Gaara?" Chiyo asked, still panting on her knees. Naruto felt a pang of regret and sadness as the clones brought down the dead ex-jinchuuriki. Deidara stood in the background, waiting. _Master Sasori was defeated? Well, at least he died artistically. _As he back up however, much to his dislike, Team Gai had found him and were right behind him.

"You took Gaara-kun. I'll never hold back." Lee hissed as his eyes hollowed in anger, him drawing a kunai.

"So you found my weak spot, eh?" Deidara muttered as he drew a kunai with his mouth. _Great, another battle... _Deidara thought.

* * *

Deidara finally found the area that he was looking for. He ran up to the remains of his clay bird, and took a chunk of clay, taking in his mouth and chewing it. After a while of chewing, he swallowed it. 

"If I can't win... I'm destroying you all." He muttered as he began to swell up. Neji activated his Byakugan and gasped slightly.

"He's a living bomb. Everyone get away!" Neji shouted as they all began a retreat. Kakashi however, stayed back a bit as the blast took effect. Instead of dying, everyone looked into the blast and saw a black hole.

"I sent his blast... to another demension." Kakashi huffed as he fell back, putting his hands behind him. _Exactly what I expect of my rival._ Gai thought as he smirked, glancing proudly to his rival.

"And Gaara?" Lee asked, voice on the edge of desparate.

"Lee... I'm so sorry." Naruto muttered, on the verge of crying as Gaara was brought down by two clones. Lee's eyes widened as he quickly hid his eyes with his bowl-cut.

"Lee...?" TenTen asked, reaching out a hand to rest on Lee's shoulder to support him.

"I don't need support." Lee's tone sounded disappointed, hurt, sad, fear and furious. Naruto felt like he wanted to die from not being able to do anything at that moment. Lee just took off in the direction of a clearing, everyone else following.

* * *

"Sakura-chan... is there anything you can do?" Naruto asked, only a small sliver of hope cutting his sadness. 

"I'll take a look and see if I can do anything..." Sakura muttered as she walked to Gaara's side. After a few moments, she got up and walked away from Gaara, Naruto passing by her without a single glance. "Naruto..."

"Shut up! You don't even fucking know what he or I had to go through! You don't have the fucking right of labeling us and using us like this! Who the Hell gave you that permission to do such a damn thing!? And for once in his life, he had a family! He had a lover and CHILDREN!! He had love... And he had to die for the thing that deprived him of love in the first place..." Naruto was now sobbing, the eyes of the Kyuubi clear and showing anger and sadness, what he said not making it any easier for Lee to try and prevent himself from crying.

"Hey!!" Naruto snapped his head in the direction of this new voice and saw Kiba, Kankurou, Temari, Matsuri and a few others. When Kankurou saw Gaara, his eyes widened as he turned to Kiba and held him tight, gasping and crying. Temari bit her lip as she forced away tears, and Lee had never felt so terrible in his life. He bit his lip so hard that it bled, before falling to his knee's and crying,

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!" He curled up so tight that it seemed as if he was dead, but the sobs and heaving made by him told anyone else otherwise. 

"I can do something." This being said caught everyones attention to the speaker; Chiyo. She stumbled her way up to Gaara, whom resided peacefully on the ground. She began the process as Neji activated his Byakugan. _Its convenient how such a technique can exist..._ He looked to Lee who watched, still sniffling.

"Damn... Not enough chakra..." Chiyo muttered, wincing slightly.

"Please, use my chakra... Is it possible to do so?" Chiyo looked over to Naruto, whom had a soft glance now. 

"Put your hands on top of mine..."

* * *

"Huh? Whats this? Its my hand again..." A voice sounded. "But who am I?" He curled his hand back to see himself. "I'm..." Just then, two boys came running up to him, smiles on their faces. Fading back into reality, Gaara looked to Naruto.

"Naruto...?" Gaara hoarsely whispered, looking shocked and surprised into the others eyes.

"Gaara..." He smiled as his eyes were tired yet relieved. And then he turned to see the only one who gave him the love that he needed.

"Lee..." His words left his mouth as Lee grabbed him and placed a kiss on his lips, Gaara forgetting everything except enjoying the taste.

"Oh God... Gaara-kun..." Lee sobbed, holding Gaara tightly, never wanting to let go. A round of cheering caused Gaara to snap his head in all directions, looking around.

"This is..." His eyes were wider than ever, as Naruto and Lee said at the same time,

"Everyone came rushing... to save you..." Gaara turned his attention back to Lee, his eyes watering as he grabbed Lee, burrying his face into the jounin's jacket and sobbing out relief and happiness.

"Lee... I missed you so much..." Everything seemed to disappear as Lee and Gaara held eachother that day. Nothing could've turned out better.

* * *

"Huh...?" Gaara wearily opened his eyes as he looked around. "Where am I...?"

"Oh God... Don't you ever scare us like that again Gaara!" Lee cried, pointing a finger at Gaara.

"What...?" Gaara looked around.

"You fell asleep a few weeks ago while doing work that Lee, Kankurou and I told you not to do..." Temari muttered, Gaara feeling fear. Did Shukaku get out? Wait, he forgot, Shukaku was gone. Then he felt shock.

"Did you say a few WEEKS!?" Gaara shouted, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, she said a few weeks. Four to be precise. You had us fucking worried you jerk!" Kankurou joked about the jerk park.

"What did I miss then...?" Gaara looked around as he experienced everything again, this time without Shukaku's opinion. Then he saw a boquet.

"Whats this...?" Gaara asked, taking a card.

"This boquet was made by every villager and ninja that came to visit you while you were in your deep sleep. The card, however, was made by the rest of Team Gai and Team Kakashi." Kiba added, wrapping his arms around Kankurou's waist.

"I see..." Gaara trailed off, looking around. Something felt missing...

"And today, the children came to say hello to their daddy again!" Lee brought in a four part stroller, and Gaara looked so happy.

"Oh God, I miss them so much!" Gaara cried, making grabbing motions for them. "Gimme!!" Lee chuckled as he picked each of them up and setting them on their father. They crawled around him, Tatsuo at his feet, Amaya on his head, Mizuki on his chest and Nobu tugging his arm. He felt like crying in happiness. In fact, thats exactly what he did.

"Oh Gaara, I can't believe what happened... I'm so sorry that I ever left you to die like that... I promise that when you die again... I'll die with you." Lee muttered, as he caressed Gaara's kanji, Gaara shutting his eyes enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Move over a bit Temari, half of you is out of the picture!" Tadashi stood with Ino, a week later, as he was ready to take the fist family picture.

"Is that better?" Temari was standing with Shikamaru holding Mizuki, Gaara and Lee holding Amaya and Nobu and Kankurou and Kiba holding Tatsuo.

"Perfect! Say cheese everyone!!"

"Cheese!!" And the picture could never turn out better.

"Oh, and Lee?" Gaara asked after the picture.

"Yeah Gaara?" Lee looked up from caring for Amaya.

"You better fuck me when we get home."

"Whatever you say, I'll be happy to do." And that's exactly how they ended the day.

* * *

**AND THE END!! FINALLY!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -celebrates-**

**Catears: You WILL do the sequal, right?**

**Hell yeah... Later though... OR NOT!! YEAAAH lolz**

**Gaara: Wow, this turned out like a good chapter... BECAUSE I CAME BACK TO LIFE DAMMIT!**

**Lee: Hehe... -holds Gaaras hand-**

**Gaara: -blush- Lee...?**

**Lee: Common...**

**Gaara: ... -nosebleed-**

**-Hears moaning sounds in the background- OMG I need a camera!! -gets a camara and runs off-**

**Naruto: does this mean I've lost my job?**

**Yeah, for now...**

**Naruto: DAMN!!**


End file.
